Le Fantôme de Namimori
by Lascka
Summary: Une silhouette, au détour d'un couloir… Un frisson dans le dos. Serait-ce un fantôme ? À Namimori ? Pourtant… Comment est-ce possible qu'un fantôme soit aussi mignon ? Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas reposer en paix ? All27. AU. Romance, Humour, Surnaturel.
1. Le Fantôme du Collège

Bonjour !

Voici une nouvelle fic de ma composition ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! X3

Avant que l'on me demande, non, je n'abandonne ni n'arrête mon autre fic en cour, "La Raison". C'est pour ça que cette fic sera publié au petit bonheur la chance. Se ne sera sans doute pas régulier, pas avant la fin de "La Raison" en tout cas.

Voici des informations générales :

**Résumé** : Une silhouette, au détour d'un couloir… Un frisson dans le dos. Serait-ce un fantôme ? À Namimori ? Pourtant… Comment est-ce possible qu'un fantôme soit aussi mignon ? Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas reposer en paix ?

**Couple** : All27

**Genre** : AU. Romance, Humour, Surnaturel.

**Classement** : Tout public (pour le moment, je verrais pour la suite.)

**Crédit** : L'œuvre originale appartient bien sûr à la merveilleuse mangaka Amano-sensei, et je ne possède que l'imagination débordante qui m'a possédé !

Voilà. C'est un Univers Alternatif, car il n'y a pas de mafia. Mais tous les personnages que vous adorez seront présents ! Car je les adore moi aussi. Ils apparaitront au fil de l'histoire.

Et c'est un All27, car j'adoooooore ce couple ! Ils sont tellement mignons quand ils se déchire Tsuna, et tellement comique aussi… Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront que Tsu-chan n'appartient à personne, autre que moi, bien sûr -w-

XD

Bon, j'arrête là mes délires ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas un instant. Commentaire ou MP, je réponds à tout ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01: Le Fantôme du Collège**

Il se concentra. Un air sérieux inhabituel durcissait son visage normalement si insouciant. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, et rien ne pouvait le faire vaciller.

Le silence régnait sur le terrain. C'était le moment clé du match. Si un Home-run était accompli, avec les trois bases remplis et le score actuel, ça assurait une victoire triomphante pour l'équipe locale de Namimori.

C'était une victoire très importante pour l'équipe de base-ball. Non seulement cette victoire leur permettrait d'être assuré de pouvoir accéder au tournoi national, réunissant les trois meilleurs équipes de la région, mais en plus, ça mettrait tout les joueurs et tous les membres de l'équipe, de l'entraineur au manageur, à l'abri de la colère de l'homme qui défendait avec ardeur l'honneur de Namimori.

Qui n'hésitait pas à mordre à mort tous ceux qui souillaient l'honneur de sa chère école.

Tous étaient d'autant plus angoissé qu'ils avaient déjà deux batteur de sortis. En clair, si le batteur qui entrait faisait une frappe minable, ils avaient perdu. S'il faisait une frappe acceptable, il y aurait peut-être un ou deux retours à la base, et donc, un autre jeu. S'il faisait un Home-run, ils avaient gagné.

S'il se faisait sortir, ils auraient perdu.

Leur sort ne reposait donc plus que sur les épaules d'un seul homme. Le batteur.

Mais heureusement pour l'équipe de Namimori, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel batteur. Le destin leur avait donné la chance de mettre leur étoile au meilleur moment du match en position de force. Ce joueur était exceptionnellement bon, et portait à lui tout seul l'énergie de l'équipe, celle qui leur avait permit de s'entrainer si fort et d'avoir pu aller aussi loin.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ce prodige du base-ball, en deuxième année de collège. Arrivé l'année passé dans l'école, il avait réussi a imposé sa bonne humeur et son énergie impérissable, donnant un nouveau souffle à l'équipe. En un an, et malgré l'handicap que constituait son statut de première année, il avait permit à l'équipe de s'améliorer assez pour prétendre accéder au tournois régionaux, eux qui avaient alors encore du mal à passer les départementaux. Et, comble du bonheur, ils avaient la chance de pouvoir s'engager dans la lutte pour le titre national !

Plutôt grand pour ses seize ans, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'un brun sombre, il possédait ordinairement un sourire franc qui faisait rêver de nombreuses jeunes filles. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sourire était absent. Il semblait calme, mais il était plus nerveux que jamais. Il connaissait l'importance de ce match, et avait sur les épaules le poids du fardeau que constituaient l'espoir et les attentes de ses coéquipiers. Un très lourd fardeau, quand on savait que l'école toute entière était dans la même attente.

Mais il était seul face à l'adversaire. Seul face au lanceur. Seul face aux attentes. Il était complètement paniqué.

Et il est entré sur le terrain.

Aussitôt, le bruit de ses chaussures sur les graviers, l'odeur de l'herbe bien entretenue, le poids familier de la batte à ses côtés le calmèrent comme par magie.

Il se mit en place, foula du pied le gravier comme pour y graver son empreinte. Il se mit en position. Campé sur ses longues jambes, face à son adversaire, la batte en bois placée entre son épaule et son cou prête à frapper la balle qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et il attendit.

Rapidement, le lanceur hocha la tête, signal indiquant à l'attrapeur l'imminence de son lancer. Yamamoto se tendit comme un arc, prêt.

Le premier lancer fut hors cadre. Il la laissa passer.

- Faute ! Cria l'arbitre derrière lui.

Il n'y fit pas attention. Il respira un grand coup, balança sa batte pour se détendre, et reprit sa position et sa concentration. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à être nerveux.

Le deuxième lancé fut aussi hors cadre. L'arbitre cria de nouveau.

Yamamoto fronça des sourcils. La nervosité, c'est une chose, mais là… Le lanceur ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Yamamoto comprit d'un seul coup. Sa prise sur sa batte se resserra et une sourde colère s'empara de son être. Il voulait le faire marcher. Ainsi, certes, ils perdraient un point, les bases étant pleines. Mais ils feraient entrer le prochain batteur, moi performant, et donc plus facile à éliminer. Une bonne stratégie. Un peu lâche selon ses goûts, mais qui pouvait être mortellement efficace.

Il dirigea rapidement son regard vers l'entraineur. Il n'eut aucun signe. Soit le professeur ne s'était pas rendit compte du jeu de l'adversaire, soit il ne savait pas quoi faire.

De nouveau Yamamoto était seul. Face à un choix difficile. Il pouvait laisser faire, et faire confiance au prochain batteur. Ou il pouvait essayer de toucher les balle hors cadre, bien plus difficile à frapper, encore plus pour un home-run.

L'air de sombre satisfaction flottant sur le visage du lanceur le décida. Pas question de se laisser faire.

Il se replaça. Le lanceur lança, de nouveau hors-cadre, assurant Yamamoto dans les objectifs de l'adversaire. Mais cette fois, il ne se laissa pas faire. Il frappa. Il toucha.

Il y eu une exclamation surprise, venant et du stade et de ses coéquipiers quand la balle s'envola, malheureusement hors champs. Yamamoto jura intérieurement. Ces balles avaient de la force et étaient vraiment mal présentées… C'était difficile.

Peut-être trop. Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber et faire confiance au prochain. Après tout, le base-ball était un sport d'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Il leur faisait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? La question ne se posait pas, la réponse étant trop évidente. Mais c'était parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses coéquipiers qu'il savait que le prochain n'avait pas ni le cran ni les aptitudes à faire face à ce lanceur et à la pression en même temps.

Alors que de nouveau le doute s'insinuait, il y eu un coup de vent violent et inattendu sur le terrain. Yamamoto se pencha, se protégeant de la poussière qui volait. Il vit le lanceur faire de même, une main sur sa casquette pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Il y eu quelques cri dans l'assistance, de jeunes filles surprises qui n'eurent pas le temps de protéger leurs intimité, pour leur plus grande gêne, et le plus grand bonheur des garçons y assistant.

Tandis que la bourrasque se calmait, Yamamoto se redressa et rouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes à l'horizon, vers l'extrémité du campus. Son regard se ficha dans des yeux inconnus, d'une grande luminosité. Un visage plutôt rond, angélique, avec de grands yeux d'un couleur de miel, s'accordant à des cheveux châtain en bataille bougeant en même temps que le vent. Yamamoto fut hypnotisé un moment. Qui était ce garçon ?

L'arbitre le ramena sur terre en demandant aux joueurs de se remettre en place. Étrangement, Yamamoto avait trouvé un calme nouveau, et était apaisé, oubliant la bassesse de la stratégie employée pour faire perdre son équipe. Un nouveau feu brûlait en lui, une certitude. Il allait gagner.

Un sourire de nouveau présent, déstabilisant et les adversaires et les coéquipiers. Assuré, il aurait pu être avenant s'il n'avait pas une certaine connotation provocatrice. Mal à l'aise, l'adversaire lança un regard interrogateur à son entraineur, qui ne su pas répondre.

Il y eu une pause, et comme enfin un élastique trop tendu qui lâche, il y eu un cri :

- Vas-y, Yamamoto !

- Courage, sempai !

- Tu vas y arriver !

Il ne fallut pas plus d'encouragement aux spectateurs pour qu'ils se mettent à crier et à hurler leurs encouragements. Ceux des adversaires s'y mirent à leur tour, mais ils étaient moins nombreux, et l'enthousiasme de Namimori n'avait pas d'égale.

Il fallut un certain moment pour que le calme ne se rétablisse. L'attente reprit, mais le silence était d'une autre nature. Impatient, tendu, mais plus excité qu'effrayé.

Le lanceur essaya de retrouver sa concentration, et il changea de nouveau de tactique. Il lança une balle courbe qui surprit Yamamoto, s'attendant de nouveau à une balle hors-cadre. Il ne réussit donc pas à la toucher, et frappa dans le vide.

L'arbitre annonça la légitimité de cette balle. Yamamoto, loin d'être décontenancé, sourit de plus belle. S'ils jouaient franc jeu, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance contre lui.

Effectivement. La balle suivante fut une droite placée dans le carré bas de droite. Bien placée et extrêmement rapide. Elle n'était pas facile à lancer, et encore moins à frapper.

Le bruit de la batte rencontrant la balle en plein cœur résonna dans le stade silencieux. Tous sans exception suivirent sa trajectoire quasi-rectiligne, jusqu'aux joueurs sur bases, censés pourtant courir pour marquer le plus de point. Mais tous retenaient leur respiration. La balle s'envola haut dans le ciel, et survola les grillages dont le rôle d'empêcher les balles de quitter le terrain fut dénié.

Le stade explosa en puissante exclamation où la joie des gagnants surpassait la colère et la frustration des perdants. Avec son habituel sourire, Yamamoto fit tranquillement le tour du terrain, marquant la première, la seconde et enfin la troisième base avant de revenir à son point de départ où l'attendait tout ses coéquipiers fous de joie.

À peine eut-il mit le pied sur la quatrième et dernière base qu'il fut assaillit de toute part, enlacé et félicité pour son sens du jeu et sa bravoure. Sans prévenir, les troisième années l'attrapèrent et le fit monter sur leurs épaules où il paraderait en tant que grand vainqueur.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers les gradins pour saluer leurs supporters, Yamamoto profita de sa vision élevé pour jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil là où il avait vu cet étrange jeune homme.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

Hibari entendit, comme sûrement tout le monde dans Namimori l'explosion de joie du stade. Ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid, il continua sa patrouille dans les murs désertés de son école. Certes, la plupart des herbivores étaient en train d'encourager une de leur équipe de sport, espérant une victoire. Mais certains moutons noirs choisissaient justement ces moments là, où tout le monde avait le regard ailleurs pour essayer de mettre le désordre dans sa chère Namimori.

Hors. De. Question.

Alors que le reste des membres du Comité de Discipline étaient au stade, gérant la sécurité des étudiants, lui surveillait l'école et corrigeait douloureusement ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de défier les règles, et donc lui-même. Il avait déjà assommé plusieurs jeunes en train de fumer et de boire sur le sol de l'école. C'était impardonnable. La punition était donc juste. Quelques semaines à l'hôpital les feraient peut-être réfléchir à leur comportement.

Hibari soupira. C'était fort peu probable avec ces herbivores aux crânes épais mais vide. Hibird pépia son acquiescement.

Soudain, un mouvement lui attira le regard. Il s'arrêta et vit une silhouette disparaitre vers un couloir adjacent au sien. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du préfet. Voici une autre proie qui s'offrait à lui. Il se précipita, et en quelques enjambée, arriva au couloir en question.

Un élève se tenait là. Plutôt petit, peut-être en première année. Mais il portait l'uniforme de ceux de seconde. Il était de dos, avait des cheveux en bataille d'un châtain clair.

- Eh, toi. Que fais-tu dans les couloirs alors que l'école est fermée ?

La personne sursauta et se retourna. Ce visage lui était inconnu. Un visage plutôt rond, avec de grands yeux brun resplendissant. Tout le visage et la personne hurlaient "faible herbivore". L'herbivore en question le regarda pendant quelques secondes, tétanisé. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais se ravisa.

Il s'enfuit.

Cette action ne surprit pas le jeune homme aux cheveux noir. C'était la principale réaction qu'il provoquait chez ses proies. La chasse pouvait donc commencer. Avec son sourire mauvais, il s'élança à la suite de l'adolescent. Seul ses pas feutrés retentissaient dans les couloirs vide, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, prit par sa course Il rattraperait vite cette proie frêle.

Elle tourna dans un autre des nombreux couloirs du bâtiment. Il suivit.

Mais alors qu'il tournait à son tour, il se figea brusquement, son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise. Ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait, il avança lentement. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la classe s'ouvrir, mais il vérifia quand même. Une rapide inspection confirma ses soupçons.

Vide. Aucun herbivore de quelque espèce ne se cachait là. Il n'était pas humainement possible d'avoir atteint le bout du couloir dans l'unique seconde qu'Hibari avait perdu de vu sa proie. Et les fenêtres étaient fermées, coupant court à toutes suppositions d'un saut désespéré.

La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même. L'herbivore avait disparu.

Hibari ne bougea pas pendant un moment, prit dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait ni à accepter, ni à réfuter ce qui venait de se passer. C'était impossible de pouvoir lui échapper ainsi, et pourtant, le couloir était aussi vide que possible. Lui seul était là.

Au bout d'un moment, son expression s'assombrit et un nouveau sourire, plus carnassier que jamais apparut sur son visage délicat.

Comme il aimera punir cet herbivore comme il se doit quand il le retrouvera.

Hibird s'envola et pépiant tandis qu'Hibari se retournait, sa veste s'envolant telle une cape derrière lui.

* * *

Mukuro bâilla copieusement en s'étirant avant de reprendre sa position contre l'épais tronc de l'arbre. Lui et son gang n'étaient pas allés à ce spectacle que la plupart de ses condisciples appelaient "match", et que lui surnommait "perte de temps". Il préférait largement le calme relatif de cet endroit du campus.

- Qu'ils sont bruyants-pyon ! Se plaignit Ken.

- Ken. Tu l'es plus qu'eux, souligna Chikusa.

- Mais, Kaki-pii ! Ils gênent la sieste de Mukuro-san !

Chikusa soupira et se tut. Mukuro ricana. "Relatif" était le mot clé.

Il pencha la tête tout en s'installant plus confortablement. Les ombres de l'arbre, provoquées par le soleil de ce début d'été étaient de véritables bénédictions. La chaleur était déjà assez étouffante pour s'embêter à aller en plein soleil mourir de déshydratation ou d'insolation. Des fous, sûrement pour s'imposer volontairement cette torture. Ils étaient tellement mieux ici.

Mukuro sourit en fermant ses yeux vairons. Les cheveux d'un violet foncé, remonté par derrière, un visage sans autre défaut que l'étrange couleur sang de son œil droit, il pourrait attirer du monde, si ce n'était son affreuse perversion de l'esprit, et le plaisir certain qu'il prenait dans le malheur des autres. Il avait déclaré la guerre avec le Carnivore de Namimori, principalement en ne portant pas l'uniforme de l'école, mais celui d'un autre collège, parce qu'il affirmait qu'il lui allait mieux.

Mais il était aussi une des rares personnes à pouvoir égaler Hibari par la force. Ça et son esprit tordu lui avait valu le surnom de Démon de Namimori. Un surnom qu'il appréciait et qu'il entretenait précieusement. Les seules personnes à pouvoir l'approcher sans craindre grand-chose était ses deux amis d'enfance, Ken et Chikusa, et sa petite sœur, Chrome.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle… Mukuro rouvrit les yeux et balaya du regard son groupe. Ken, ses cheveux blond sale en bataille, et sa cicatrise en travers du visage, Chikusa, ses lunette et son visage inexpressif… Elle n'était pas là.

- Où est passé Chrome ?

Les deux compagnons se tournèrent vers leur ami et ce fut Chikusa qui leur répondit.

- Elle est partit chercher des jus de fruits, Mukuro-sama.

Il hocha la tête et se rallongea. Elle reviendrait bientôt. Et il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps en effet pour qu'une jeune collégienne apparue. Portant l'uniforme de la première année, aux cheveux bleu foncé, avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit, elle accourait vers eux. Ken la réprimanda, comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait-pyon ? Tu as inquiété Mukuro-san !

Chikusa aussi se tourna vers elle s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'excuse inutilement et leur donne leur jus de fruit. Mais au contraire, elle les passa sans les voir pour s'arrêter devant Mukuro, et elle s'agenouilla. Mukuro n'ouvrit qu'un œil, surprit lui aussi par ce comportement inhabituel.

- Mukuro-nii… _Il_ est encore là…

Mukuro se redressa et demanda en soupirant.

- Encore ? Mais tu crois voir ce fantôme partout, mais tu es la seule à le voir, pourtant…

La réaction de Chrome en surprit plus d'un. Elle prit son frère par la main et l'entraina de force vers le stade. Interloqué, Mukuro ne réagit pas. Le chemin fut court, et quand il allait l'interroger…

- Enfin, Chrome, qu'est-ce que-

- Là !

Elle le coupa en indiquant un endroit près des vestiaires des clubs sportifs. Mukuro balaya l'endroit et son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette solitaire. Elle était plutôt éloignée, et la seule chose qui était clairement visible était sa petite stature et ses cheveux d'un châtain lumineux. Mais les yeux expérimentés de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent. Ce qu'il voyait clairement aussi, c'était la légère opacité de cette personne, prouvant sans conteste qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Ken et Chikusa arrivèrent à ce moment là, et Chikusa prit la parole avant que Ken explose.

- Chrome ?

- Il est là, fit-elle en se retournant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme mensonge ! Je ne vois rien !

- Il est pourtant bien là, lui dit Mukuro, mettant un terme à cette stupide querelle.

- Mukuro-sama ?

Le Démon se retourna et fixa brièvement ses amis. Il hocha la tête.

- Il semblerait que Chrome ai vue juste. Et c'est le cas de le dire, kufufu…

Il y eu une exclamation surprise, et tous se retournèrent.

Cette fois, aucun d'entre eux ne virent la silhouette du garçon qui était là auparavant. Même ceux avec un certain pouvoir spirituel.

* * *

_"Ce fut un EXTRÊME match ! ! !"_

C'était la pensée de Sasagawa Ryohei, capitaine du club de Boxe. En troisième année au collège, il était bien entendu venu encourager un de ses kôhai les plus prometteurs. Il aurait bien aimé le recruter dans son club de boxe, mais sa passion était dans le base-ball, et ça, Ryohei le comprenait et le respectait.

- Ce fut un bon match, hein, Hana-chan ?

Ladite Hana hocha la tête.

- D'autant plus que l'on a gagné.

- Oui, ce home-run de Yamamoto-kun était splendide !

- Il était EXTRÊME ! ! !

Hana se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant alors que son amie gloussait. Elle était, elle, habituée depuis longtemps aux explosions aussi soudaines que bruyante de son frère. Il était encore plus bruyant après avoir passé un très bon après-midi.

Soudain, un mouvement attira l'attention de Kyoko. Elle s'arrêta, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tiens. Ils ne sont pas de notre collège ceux-là.

Son amie et son frère ainé s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent du côté des lavabos, où un groupe de quatre personnes semblait discuter vivement. Hana regarda à son tour le groupe, et dit lentement :

- C'est vrai, cet uniforme n'est pas le notre, mais je crois que c'est le gang Kokuyo.

- Le gang Kokuyo ? De la bourgade d'à côté ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Ils sont bien de notre collège, regarde bien, ils ont l'écusson de Namimori. Mais tu sais, c'est le groupe suicidaire qui tient tête à Hibari. Il refuse de porter l'uniforme réglementaire.

- Ooh ! C'est ça. Je reconnais le gars à la tête d'ananas. C'est Mukuro machin-truc. Un gars extrême. Il porte sur les nerfs d'Hibari, et réussi à le combattre.

Les deux plus jeunes pâlirent.

- Effrayant, frissonna Hana.

Kyoko se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, chacun prit dans ses pensées. Soudain, une silhouette floue attira le regard de Ryohei. Elle était en train de courir dans les buissons, semblant fuir quelque chose. Ryohei voulu naturellement se rendre utile

- Oh ! Toi ! Besoin d'aide ? Cria-t-il, surprenant ses compagnons.

Mais la personne ne fit que s'arrêter brièvement avant de s'enfuir de nouveau, encore plus vite.

- Onii-chan ?

- Ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ça à l'improviste ?

- Je voulais voir si la personne qui courait n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! C'est normal, non ?

Kyoko et Hana échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ryohei fronça des sourcils, et demanda

- Quoi ?

Kyoko prit doucement la parole.

- Il n'y avait personne dans les fourrés, Onii-chan…

- … Quoi ?

- Je crois que le soleil t'a un peu trop tapé sur la tête, sempai… Tu délires.

Ryohei allait démentir violement, mais l'air soudain inquiet de sa petite sœur l'en dissuada. Ses instincts protecteurs prirent le dessus, et il éclata de rire.

- Moi, prendre un coup du la tête ? C'est EXTRÊMEMENT pas possible, Kurokawa-san ! Je le prouve ne faisant le tour de l'école à l'EXTRÊME ! ! ! OOOOH !

Et il partit sans préavis à une vitesse… Extrêmement rapide. Hana soupira en secouant la tête alors que Kyoko souriait, rassurée.

Dans les buissons, la silhouette avait depuis longtemps disparue.

* * *

Juste avant la tombé de la nuit, alors qu'il avait enfin échappé à ses fan déchaîné, Yamamoto arriva aux limites du campus, dans la direction où était le jeune homme qui l'avait inspiré. Mais il n'y avait personne, et pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque présence humaine.

Il se tint là un moment, immobile et pensif. Et puis, en se grattant la tête, il s'apprêta à repartir, quand un éclat blanc l'interpella. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla. En tendant la main, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il rétracta son bras, sa main contenant un objet rond qu'il connaissait très bien.

La balle qui avait servit pour le home-run gagnant.

Il se redressa et garda la balle précieusement dans sa poche.

* * *

Hibari avait eu beau interroger de nombreux deuxième année, parfois violement, personne ne semblait connaitre l'élève inconnu. Il avait dû demander à Kusakabe de lui apporter les dossiers des étudiants de seconde année. Mais les consulter tous prendrait énormément de temps, et il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il devait continuer de faire régner l'ordre dans son cher collège, et était en charge d'autres corvées administratives. Pas amusant, mais indispensable.

Et comme il semblait être le seul à savoir à quoi ressemblait l'élève, il était le seul à pouvoir consulter efficacement ces archives.

Hibari soupira. Autant il aimait les chasses longues, autant celle-ci semblait ennuyeuse.

* * *

Mukuro était inquiet. Il n'avait pas voulu pour sa sœur que ses pouvoirs se développent. Et encore moins au point qu'elle soit capable comme lui et leur frère ainé de voir physiquement un esprit. Eux deux avaient voulu la préserver. Certains esprit étaient très belliqueux, et étaient particulièrement attiré par ceux avec un grand pouvoir comme eux.

Heureusement, cet esprit là ne semblait pas avoir de rancœur envers ce monde. Il n'avait encore attaqué personne, et aucuns événements paranormaux ne s'étaient déroulés dans l'école. Aucuns coups sourd, ni des portes qui se ferme et s'ouvre chaotiquement, ou des problèmes électrique.

Mukuro se fit cette réflexion d'ailleurs. Cet esprit semblait, s'il devait le décrire, plutôt vide. C'était étrange, car il n'avait jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un comme ça.

Il se demanda ce que le sort leur réservait.

* * *

Ryohei, sans prévenir, revint là où il avait vu la personne s'enfuir. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace que quelqu'un se trouva ici. Ni trace de pas, ni branche brisée.

Il se demanda si finalement sa sœur et son amie n'avaient pas eu raison…

* * *

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, le nombre de personne ayant aperçus une silhouette disparaissant rapidement augmenta significativement en quelques semaines. Et personne ne semblait connaitre cette mystérieuse personne.

Très rapidement, la rumeur d'un fantôme couru dans le collège.

* * *

X3

Alors, vous aimez le début ? Aucune crainte ! Je vous l'ai dit, les autres personnages vont arriver.

Juste une question ! Est-ce que j'ai bien décrit la partie de base-ball ? Je pense m'être débrouillé pour que se soit clair même pour les non initié, mais connaissant moi-même le jeu et ses règles, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour juger.

Merci de me dire votre avis sur cette description, et sur le reste bien sûr ! La suite arrivera, j'espère bientôt. Mais je ne vous donnerais pas de date, car je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir. XP


	2. Le Fantôme de la Salle de Musique

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps ! Mais entre le travail (prioritaire, bien entendu…), mon histoire en cours (La Raison) et cette histoire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

C'est une raison supplémentaire pour profiter au maximum de ce chapitre ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Le Fantôme de la Salle de Musique**

Gokudera était tout excité. Un fantôme ! Dans son collège ! Il avait vraiment bien fait de quitter sa terre natale d'Italie pour ce pays plein de mystère et d'aventure qu'est le Japon. Il était vraiment impatient de voir si vraiment ce fantôme existait et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas un esprit vengeur, mais plus une âme égarée. L'aider serait un grand honneur.

Seulement, peu de personne croyais vraiment à l'existence de ce fantôme. La rumeur circulait bien car c'était un événement qui changeait du quotidien, et c'était intéressant. Mais les mêmes personnes qui faisaient courir la rumeur étaient ceux qui affirmaient après coup :

"Mais moi, je n'y crois pas."

Gokudera avait vraiment envie de les exploser. Il savait, par expérience, combien il était douloureux d'être ignoré. Et il imaginait très bien les sentiments du fantôme s'il entendait ces conversations… C'était comme ça que certain fantôme pouvait devenir mauvais. Pour prouver sa présence. Mais comme ils n'étaient plus vraiment humains, il leur fallait de l'aide pour se faire pardonner et enfin reposer en paix.

Enfin, c'était bien ce que précisait les nombreux livres qu'il possédait sur le sujet. Passionné de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire depuis toujours, la présence de cet esprit était vraiment un rayon de soleil dans sa morne vie.

Comme en ce moment. Il venait d'être charger par son professeur de musique d'aller chercher des documents qu'il avait oubliés dans sa salle. Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même car il était assez pressé. Il fallait que Gokudera dépose les documents sur son bureau, dans la salle des professeurs.

Il avait horreur de servir de larbin.

C'est ce qu'il pensait en ouvrant la porte de la salle de musique. La salle était sombre, les rideaux tirés par les derniers occupant de cette salle. Eux qui avaient eu la chance de pouvoir repartir chez eux directement. Il soupira en entrant dans la salle et allait prendre les documents mit en évidence sur le bureau quand son regard fut attiré par le magnifique piano dans le coin de la salle.

Délaissant les documents sans importance pour lui, il s'approcha lentement de l'objet en bois, peint d'un noir laqué, dont la brillance, même dans cette salle obscure était sans égale. Il promena son doigt sur le rebord, appréciant la fraicheur de l'objet.

Il aimait le piano.

Que se soit la musique ou l'instrument en lui même, il aimait le piano. Il avait apprit à en jouer, étant jeune, et était plutôt doué, mais ça faisait maintenant des années qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Ça faisait remonter des souvenirs quelques peu pénibles, et indésirables.

Pourtant, il souleva la protection du clavier et appuya sur une clef. La note, majestueuse, s'envola dans la salle et résonna un long moment dans le silence. Presque malgré lui, il s'assit, et se mit à jouer.

Ce n'était pas grandiose. C'était une simple mélodie, un air lent, mais qui portait toutes ses espérances et ses doutes.

Il n'avait pas vu le fantôme. Il voulait y croire, parce que c'était une des choses qu'il recherchait ardûment depuis des années. L'existence du paranormal. Des OVNI. Des monstres surnaturels. Toutes ces choses qui constituaient les mystères du monde. Et qu'il avait envi d'élucider. Le reste était vraiment trop ennuyeux…

Alors il joua, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, imprégnant chaque note de ses émotions contradictoire.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de la silhouette qui apparut, assis sur un des bureaux de la classe, écoutant attentivement et se laissant entrainer par la douce mais triste musique.

* * *

Enfin Gokudera finit par sortir de sa transe. Avec une dernière note qui sembla suspendre le temps, il acheva sa mélodie. Il resta assit un long moment à se souvenir et finit par violement secouer sa tête.

Le passé était ce qu'il était. Passé.

Il soupira silencieusement. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui. À part sa sœur, qu'il préférait éviter à tout prix… La simple pensée de Bianchi et de ses cookies remplis d'amour fraternel le rendit malade, et il réussi à retenir un frisson d'horreur.

Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, il se leva. Mais dès qu'il redressa la tête, il se figea, complètement pétrifié.

Il y avait quelqu'un. Devant lui. Assit sur une table d'élève. En train de pleurer silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée.

Comment était-il rentré ? Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure, Gokudera en était sûr. Une soudaine et violente colère née de l'incompréhension et de la gêne d'avoir été surprit lui fit crier :

- Eh ! Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le garçon sursauta, rouvrant ses yeux bruns. Ils semblaient encore plus lumineux à cause des larmes qu'il avait versées. Le garçon le regarda bouche bée quelques seconde avant de murmurer, tellement bas que Gokudera dû tendre l'oreille :

- Tu… Tu me vois ?

- Bien sûr que je te vois, crétin ! Tu es juste devant mon nez !

Mais l'étrange personne n'eu pas la réaction prévue par Gokudera. Alors qu'il s'attendait à des bégayement et des excuses, le garçon resta bouche bée quelques secondes de plus avant de blêmir dangereusement. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fila vers la porte.

Un peu surprit, Gokudera le laissa faire avant de pâlir à son tour. Dans la lumière du jour qui venait de la porte, c'était tellement évident.

Le garçon était transparent.

Le cerveau normalement exceptionnel de Gokudera s'arrêta sur le coup. Il ne fit rien quand la figure disparu avant même d'avoir atteint la porte. Il ne fit rien pendant un long moment, inconscient de tout jusqu'au temps qui passait.

La seule pensée qui tournait dans son esprit, c'était qu'il venait à peine de se retrouver face à face avec le fantôme, et qu'il l'avait fait fuir.

Il n'était vraiment qu'un crétin.

* * *

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Gokudera sursauta et s'élança vers la porte. Geste qu'il savait être parfaitement inutile. L'esprit était partit depuis plus de cinq minutes, maintenant. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de courir jusqu'à la porte avant de regarder fébrilement dans le couloir, espérant vainement apercevoir cette tête châtain aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Ne la voyant, pas, et ce n'était pas surprenant, il couru dans les couloirs, bien décidé à rechercher le moindre indice pour retrouver son fantôme. Les documents qu'avait demandés le professeur depuis longtemps oubliés.

Son esprit était en ébullition. Il était à la fois furieux contre lui-même d'avoir laissé passer cette chance incroyable, toujours un peu gêné d'avoir été écouté pendant qu'il jouait, mais l'émotion qui dominait était la joie. L'extase qu'il ressentait n'avait pas d'égale. Après tout, il venait de voir un fantôme. La rumeur était vraie !

Il regarda dans tout les couloirs, et dans toutes les salles de classes qu'il pu atteindre.

Ce qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu.

Alors que Gokudera allait continuer sa recherche aussi effrénée que dénuée de sens, une voix glaciale l'arrêta.

- Que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci, herbivore.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

* * *

Essoufflé, le cœur battant la chamade et tremblant comme une feuille, l'esprit essayait de se calmer. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de respirer, il prit de grande inspiration. Les battements de son cœur finirent par ralentir. Même s'il savait que ce qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Car il n'avait pas de cœur.

Après tout, il était mort.

Cette pensée le mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait. C'était tellement étrange, depuis qu'il était apparu dans cette école…

Il avait d'ailleurs faillit avoir de sacré problème… Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son pouvoir, et n'arrivait pas à rester invisible tout le temps. Il devenait moins opaque de temps à autre, au pire moment, bien sûr. Il avait été vu plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'arrive enfin à saisir la subtilité de la transparence.

Et voilà que, attiré par la musique et par les sentiments tellement humains qui s'en dégageaient, il venait encore de se laisser aller, et bien évidement, l'humain l'avait vu. L'élève lui avait crié dessus, mais ses yeux reflétaient autant de colère que de honte.

Mais il n'avait pas attendu qu'il se calme. Il avait filé, reprenant son invisibilité. Comme il restait très nerveux, il avait peur de se rendre visible sans le vouloir, aussi surveilla-t-il discrètement les allé et venu de cette personne. Il comprit avec stupeur qu'il était en train de le rechercher. C'était la seule explication au fait qu'il regardait tout les couloirs et toutes les salles de haut en bas.

Des tonnes de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Ce garçon n'allait pas bien ? Qui chercherait un fantôme ? C'était quelque chose d'effrayant ! Tout le monde savait qu'il fallait éviter les choses de l'autre-monde, et sa croyance avait été renforcé grâce aux réactions qu'il suscitait quand il se faisait surprendre. Il se reposa de nouveau la question, bien plus sérieusement quand il vit ce même garçon aux cheveux argentés regarder dans un placard à balai et se les prendre tous sur lui.

N'était-il pas un peu inquiet ? Et puis, pourquoi en premier lieu le cherchait-il ? Pour quoi faire ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et une question qui le travaillait vraiment. S'il l'appelait… Devait-il répondre et se rendre visible ?

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, le garçon aux cheveux argenté fut abordé par un autre garçon. Il lui rappelait quelque chose… Il l'avait déjà rencontré ! Ce garçon aux cheveux très noir mais reflétant la lumière comme des milliers de miroir… Il avait eu à peine le temps de le regarder dans les yeux qu'il s'enfuyait, obéissant à un instinct qui ne le concernait plus.

L'instinct de survie.

Il devait être le plus bête des fantômes pour essayer de survivre alors qu'il était déjà mort… Mais il s'était tout de même enfuit, avait passé à travers la porte d'une salle de classe et avait réussi de justesse à se rendre invisible avant que l'élève n'ouvre brusquement la porte, menaçant de la briser. Il avait retenu sa respiration, tout en sachant qu'il ne respirait plus et avait attendu que l'élève ne reparte, légèrement perturbé.

Mais ce qui c'était dégagé de l'élève à ce moment là était la même sombre aura qui l'avait fait fuir, et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas bouger de sa place. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

- Que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci, herbivore.

C'était presque inutile de se retourner. Si la voix glaciale et le vocabulaire particulier par miracle n'éclairait pas la personne, l'intense envie de tuer qui se dégeait du propriétaire de la voix ne laissait aucun doute. Lentement, Gokudera se retourna et sans se rabaisser répondit au regard froid par un de ses propres regards haineux.

- Hibari Kyouya… Gronda-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas ce préfet qui imposait sa loi dans le collège. Il avait horreur de ça manière de faire respecter _ses_ règles, et il s'était fait souvent battre par le préfet, ses hommes étant trop faibles pour lui simplement parce qu'il avait trépassé une de ces trop nombreuses règles dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Que fais-tu encore dans les couloirs de l'école, Gokudera Hayato.

- Tch ! Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le sourire carnassier d'Hibari s'accentua.

- Oh ? Aurais-tu oublié que tout ce qui se passe dans cette école me regarde ?

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un violent coup de tonfa dans l'estomac de sa victime. Trop rapide, cette dernière ne réussit pas à l'éviter. Il alla s'écraser contre un mur. Alors qu'il crachait et toussait, essayant de reprendre son souffle, Hibari marcha tranquillement vers sa proie. Avec la pointe de son tonfa, il releva le menton de Gokkudera, et sans être le moins du monde impressionné par le regard noir que dardait sur lui sa victime, demanda :

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter une autre fois. Que. Fais. Tu. Ici.

Gokudera ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner

Cela faisait déjà trois fois que le préfet lui posait la même question. C'était un record personnel d'avoir réussi à taper sur les nerfs de l'odieux préfet sans s'être encore fait mordre à mort. Alors il se décida à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver grand-chose de pire.

- Je cherche quelqu'un.

Hibari haussa un sourcil.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre herbivore ici que toi. Personne d'autre n'est assez stupide pour vagabonder après la fermeture des portes.

Gokudera gronda sourdement. Hibari leva plus haut le menton.

- Dit moi. Qui cherches-tu ?

- Un fantôme.

Il y eu alors un long silence. Et puis…

- Je pensais avoir frappé le ventre, et non pas ce qui te sert de cerveau.

- Ta gueule !

Gokudera se leva brusquement, et Hibari le laissa faire le visage impassible. Mais il était amusé.

- C'est vrai ! Rugit le génie. Il existe ! Je l'ai vu !

Bon sang… Alors qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux… Qu'il avait la preuve de son existence. Qu'ils s'étaient parlé ! Et voilà que ce type voulait l'empêcher d'aller retrouver ce fantôme ? Hibari ou pas Hibari, il ne s'en irait pas sans avoir revu ce fantôme !

Hibari finit par soupirer. Quelle blague.

- Peu importe après tout. Les fantômes comme les élèves sont interdits su le campus après la fin des cours. Et en tant que chef du comité discipline du Collège de Namimori, je ferais respecter les règles établies. Maintenant, prépare-toi à être mordu à mort.

Hibari prit sa position de combat, ses deux tonfas levé et prêt à servir. Gokudera jura et serra les poings. Il n'avait pas prit sa dynamite aujourd'hui.

Dynamite ?

Oui. Il avait découvert depuis qu'il était tout petit qu'il avait une passion pour la chimie, et plus particulièrement pour tout ce qui peut exploser. Dangereuse passion… Et comme le chef de discipline semblait adorer les murs de cette vieille bâtisse, il avait décidé de laisser tomber les explosifs en allant en cours. Il les reprenait aussitôt revenu chez lui.

Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il aurait mieux fait de les apporter.

_"Attention !"_

Les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent en entendant une voix, et il ne pu éviter le monstrueux coup de tonfa qui lui arriva dessus, sur le côté gauche de la mâchoire. Il s'envola sur plusieurs mètres dans le couloir, et glissa encore plus loin. Essayant de contrôler sa rage et la douleur qui émanait de son visage, il réentendit.

_"Vas t'en !"_

Il dirigea son regard à sa droite, vers les escaliers. Il était transparent à cause de la vitre en face, qui distribuait la lumière du soleil couchant, mais il était visible. Cheveux châtain ébouriffés, yeux de miel d'une luminosité sans égale, et expression inquiète, voir paniquée.

Le Fantôme.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il arrive !"_

Gokudera sursauta. Il réussit cette fois à éviter la charge du préfet en sautant sur le côté. Il hésita une seconde, voulant se retourner.

_"Cours !"_

Il obéit. Il dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre et sortit comme un diable de sa boite du collège. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé aux portes qu'il s'arrêta. Les mains sur les genoux, il reprit lentement son souffle. Il finit par se redresser, et une main en visière regarda l'étage qu'il venait de fuir.

Il aurait juré avoir vue pendant une petite seconde une silhouette à la fenêtre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il fit de même en voyant un préfet déchainé sortir du bâtiment.

* * *

- Go-Gokudera-kun ! Ton visage !

Le cri d'un de ses camarades de classe le fit s'arrêter et il se retourna. À peine était-il entré dans l'école que de nombreuses rumeurs commençaient sur ses blessures. Il était déjà considéré comme un voyou, et ça ne faisait que renforcer leur croyance. Et voilà qu'il venait de poser un pas dans la classe, et on en faisait de nouveau tout un drame !

- Tch ! Ce n'est rien.

Il se retourna et continua son chemin vers son bureau, mais certaines personnes, ayant peu d'instinct de survie l'entourèrent et s'inquiétèrent. Pour rien, d'après lui.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

- Ne pose pas de question stupide ! Bien sûr que ça doit faire mal…

- Tu ne devrais pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Inutile. Shamal ne soigne pas les garçons…

- Ah… J'avais oublié.

- Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ?

À cette question, tous s'arrêtèrent de parler, attendant enfin une réponse de sa part. Il avait une folle envie de tous les rabrouer, mais prit une grande respiration.

- Ce n'est rien, une accroche avec ce bâtard d'Hibari.

Comme prévue, il y eu encore plus d'exclamations horrifiés. Il grinça des dents, mais se contint.

- Hibari ?

- Mais tu es fou de te frotter à lui ! Tu es suicidaire ?

- Kyaaaa ! Gokudera-kun, ne meurt pas !

Il craqua. Il se leva d'un bond et frappa du plat de la main sur sa pauvre table.

- Mais allez-vous vous taire, oui !

La réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il avait imaginée. Il n'y eu que quelques personnes assez intelligente pour enfin le laissez en paix, mais certaines filles, celles qui avaient créé son fanclub (non pas qu'il en veuille, merci bien !) étaient toute chose de l'avoir vu en colère.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es frotté à Hibari-sempai ?

Gokudera se tourna vers la fille qui venait de parler. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et ondulés, et était une des rares personnes que Gokudera n'avait pas envie de tuer sur place. Elle était accompagnée par sa meilleure amie, l'idole du collège. Il se calma et se rassit.

- Tch ! Ça ne te regarde pas, Kurokawa.

- Non. Mais j'ai envie de savoir.

- Hana-chan…

Kyoko secoua la tête gentiment. Hana adorait tout savoir sur tout. Elle remarqua que tous ou presque dans la classe faisait semblant d'écouter, n'ayant pas le courage de questionner ainsi le génie délinquant, mais souhaitant tout autant savoir les dernières aventures du collège.

- J'te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas ! Mêle toi de tes affaires, et fout moi la paix.

- Hmmm…

Kurokawa eu un sourire maléfique, et elle dit d'un ton doucereux.

- Serait-ce possible… Tu…

- Quoi ?

- Tu serais parti à la recherche de ce fantôme ?

Gokudera sursauta si fort qu'il buta ses jambes sur son bureau.

- Co-Comment ! Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je ne le savais pas, je supposais. Mais tu viens de le confirmer.

Des "sorcières" étaient murmurées à travers la classe, mais Kurokawa n'en avait que faire. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi à piéger le soi-disant génie. Kyoko pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Mais… Hana-chan, comment pouvais-tu savoir ?

- J'ai vu certains de ses magazines sur le surnaturel, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Avec cette rumeur sur un fantôme dans le collège, ça ma paraissait logique.

Gokudera fronça des sourcils, honteux de s'être fait avoir. Il se rassit et croisa les bras, s'enfermant dans un mutisme décidé et ignorant les moqueries sur sa passion. Mais la classe ne parla pas de lui longtemps, la conversation se dirigeant rapidement vers un sujet bien plus intéressant, la polémique de l'existence de ce fantôme.

- Il parait qu'on l'a encore vu il y a quelques jours dans les couloirs de l'école…

- J'ai entendu parler d'une fille qui aurait entendu des bruits de chaine venant d'une classe. Mais quand elle a ouvert la porte, il n'y avait rien…

- Moi, j'ai un ami qui m'a raconté qu'il avait vu le fantôme, et que ce dernier avait essayé de le maudire !

- C'est effrayant !

Gokudera avait envie d'éclater de rire. Des chaînes ? Malédiction ? Bobards et compagnie, oui ! Il l'avait vu, de ses propres yeux. Il n'y avait pas de chaine nulle part sur lui, et il avait été assez gentil pour l'aider à échapper aux griffes du Carnivore. Ce n'était pas le type de fantôme qui lançait des malédictions. Soudain, il y eu un éclat de rire, et il se tendit en entendant les paroles suivantes.

- Tout ça ce n'est que des bêtises ! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas.

- Oui, je sais, fit la fille qui avait parlé une seconde auparavant de son amie qui avait entendu des chaines. Mais c'est amusant, non ? C'est excitant !

- Les histoires de fantôme, c'est pour les gamins. Tu ne te sens pas trop vieux ?

- Mais quel rabat-joie ! On peut tout de même s'amuser, non ?

- Elle a raison, c'est toi qui es trop vieux pour bien profiter de la vie.

- Tu devrais faire attention, ou alors tu va devenir un fantôme amer toi aussi !

Il y eu plusieurs éclat de rire suite à cette remarque. La pression n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter chez Gokudera. Et une fois encore, il craqua.

* * *

Il était désolé. Il avait essayé d'aider pourtant, en ouvrant des portes, dans les couloirs, attirant l'attention du monstre hors de l'élève. Mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher le pauvre élève de se prendre un coup qui l'avait défiguré. Il grinça en le voyant entré dans l'école. Il avait toute la partie gauche du visage entre le bleu et le violet, et il était persuadé que son ventre ne devait pas être dans un état très différent.

Il l'avait aidé, se sentant coupable malgré lui. C'était de sa faute, s'il cet élève c'était fait surprendre dans les murs de l'école après les cours. C'était parce qu'il le cherchait. Et c'est à cause de cette sourde culpabilité qu'il suivit l'élève dans sa classe. Il faisait bien attention à rester invisible, et se jura que s'il sentait ses forces diminuer, il déguerpirait avant que l'on puisse le voir. Culpabilité ou pas.

Il l'avait vu se faire questionner et avait été choqué par la rudesse dont il faisait preuve. Ses camarades de classe ne faisaient que s'inquiéter pour lui ! Abasourdis, il le vit leur ordonner de le laisser en paix. Il secoua la tête, et manqua ce qui suivit. Il sursauta en même temps que l'élève, surprit par le bruit qu'il avait fait contre son bureau.

Il comprit rapidement que celui aux cheveux argentés c'était fait piégé. Il écouta les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui, et ne savait pas s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

Des chaines ? Heureusement que non ! Faible comme il était, il se serait retrouvé coincé…

Des malédictions ? Alors qu'il n'avait même pas assez de force pour rester proprement invisible bien longtemps ?

Il vit l'élève ricaner, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de marrant dans le fait d'être maudit…

Soudain, son cœur, ou ce qui lui servait de cœur se pinça. Il n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Une histoire exitante ayant pour seul but, et seul origine distraire les étudiants. Il était déchiré entre l'amertume et le fatalisme.

C'était vrai. Il n'existait pas. Ou plus. Il n'était qu'un esprit errant coincé dans cette école, qui-

- VOS GUEULES ! ! !

Tous se turent. Gokudera s'était levé si rapidement qu'il avait envoyé valser sa chaise, et son bureau était lui aussi tombé en avant. Il semblait furieux, les bras serré contre son corps, les épaules tendues et les poings crispés à en devenir blanc. Son regard était des plus meurtrier, et même _lui_ frissonna, pour une fois pas mécontent d'être mort. Il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu à un regard pareil…

- IL EXISTE ! JE L'AI VU ! ARRÊTER D'EN PARLER COMME D'UNE ATTRACTION !

Gokudera était furieux. Ils étaient tellement… _Stupides _! ! ! De vrais crétins, bons qu'à rire du malheur des autres.

- Vous êtes vraiment débiles ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il vous écoutait ! Il n'est pas là pour vous occuper ! Il doit avoir des regrets pour ne pas pouvoir reposer en paix ! Et si il devient maléfique, se sera de votre faute ! Vous qui n'arrêtez pas de dénier son existence ! Pauvres crétins !

Il avait mal au visage, sa tirade ayant fait travailler son muscle endolori, mais ce qui dominait, c'était la douleur dans son cœur. Oui, il savait, lui ce que pouvait ressentir ce fantôme. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être ignoré, et alors que vous cherchez désespérément de l'aide, n'avoir personne pour vous tendre la main. Avoir son existence être déniée, ne pas exister aux yeux des autres…

Oui. Il _savait._

Un lourd silence régnait dans la salle. Personne n'osait plus contredire l'élève turbulent, et certains avaient même arrêté de respirer, tellement ils avaient peur de réamorcer la colère de l'élève.

Soudain, faisant sursauter tou le monde sauf Gokudera qui lança un regard noir dans la direction du bruit, la porte s'ouvrit, et un professeur marcha dans la classe. Il salua ses élèves, et fronça des sourcils.

- Allez, mettez vous en place. Et toi, Gokudera, remet bien ton bureau ! On ne se bagarre pas dans une salle de classe, voyons !

Gokudera fit un bruit méprisant mais sans effort remit son bureau en place et alla chercher sa chaise. Il la remit violement devant son bureau avant de s'assoir. Il darda un regard mauvais sur chaque personne qui lui jetait un coup d'œil.

Le professeur commença l'appel, mais il n'y fit pas attention, son esprit toujours bouillant. Il se crispa soudain. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'enlaçait de derrière.

_"Merci"_

Une voix douce et émue résonna à son oreille. Pétrifié, il mit quelques instants avant de se retourner attirant l'attention de l'enseignant sur lui.

- Gokudera Hayato ! Si tu déranges encore une fois la classe, tu vas dehors !

- Ouais, ouais, maugréa-t-il en se remettant droit. Mais il se sentait détendu.

- Tss, ces jeunes, soupira l'enseignant. Bon, reprenons. Honoka Ami ?

- Présente !

- Tamasaburo Katsu?

- Présent.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

- …

- Sawada ? Encore absent… Décidément…

Il passa à un autre élève sans autre soucies. Personne ne fit attention au bureau vide au milieu de la classe, l'élève n'ayant pas grande importance.

* * *

À la pause-déjeuner, Gokudera n'alla pas à la cafétéria acheter son repas comme d'habitude. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de musique, là où il avait rencontré le fantôme pour la première fois. Il entra silencieusement dans la salle, après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu, et surtout pas un préfet quelconque.

Il régnait une ambiance étrange dans cette salle. Gokudera ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû. Son impatience ? Sa frénésie ? Sa peur ? Ou tout simplement la présence d'un esprit ? Mais… Cet esprit était-il là ?

Se trouvant tout de même stupide de parler dans une salle vide, il commença en bafouillant :

- Euh… Je… En fait, je…

Gokudera prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, bon sang !

- Merci. Ouais. Je voulais te remercier. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… Ou si tu es même là, mais… Je te remercie. Pour hier, et pour ce matin. C'était… Gentil.

Il se trouvait de plus en plus idiot, et il rougissait graduellement.

- Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, ni pourquoi tu hantes cette école… Je ne sais rien de toi, en fait. Mais si… Si je peux aider… À quoi que se soit ! N'importe quoi… Si je peux être utile… Je serais fier de pouvoir t'aider…

Il attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Le découragement surpassa l'espoir et il soupira, les épaules tombantes. Il avait essayé. Il n'était même pas sûr que le fantôme était dans la pièce en ce moment… Il était peut-être en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs de l'école, pour une raison qui lui était inconnu.

Gokudera regarda une dernière fois la pièce vide, avant de se retourner pour partir.

_"A-Attend !"_

Gokudera se figea avant de regarder frénétiquement partout. Mais il ne vit rien. Il appela dans un murmure.

- Fantôme ?

_"Euh… Oui… On peut dire ça."_

La joie de Gokudera n'avait pas d'égal. L'esprit lui répondait ! C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu en s'enfuyant la veille et ce matin en cours ! Et il lui répondait ! ! !

- Tu es où ?

_"Je ne suis pas… Visible pour le moment… Mais est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à une question ? S'il-te-plait ?"_

Tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Gokudera.

_"… Pourquoi… Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?"_

- Pourquoi ? Mais t'es un fantôme !

_"… Quoi ?"_

- J'adore le surnaturel, et pouvoir aider un fantôme à pouvoir reposer en paix serait une grande joie !

_"… Tu es… Bizarre."_

- Merci !

_Ce n'est pas un compliment !_ Pensa le petit esprit. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air rayonnant du collégien. Il se décida.

_"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"_

- Gokudera ! Gokudera Hayato ! Et toi ?

- Tsuna.

Gokudera virvoleta sur lui-même. La voix n'était plus voilée, et avait résonnée dans la salle comme une vraie. Il y avait encore un léger écho, mais si on ne le savait pas, on aurait pu jurer qu'elle était humaine. Presque avidement, Gokudera détailla l'esprit qui venait de se rendre visible pour lui.

Il avait déjà remarqué ses cheveux en bataille, et ses yeux d'un brun chaleureux. Mais il n'avait pas vu alors qu'il avait aussi le plus beau sourire qui soit, malgré un air timide qui ne faisait qu'ajouter du charme au personnage. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils portaient le même uniforme, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait dû être un élève du collègue de seconde année.

Le sourire de Tsuna s'agrandit, et il leva la main pour faire un signe.

- Tu peux m'appeler Tsuna.

* * *

Et voilà ! L'identité de notre mystérieux fantôme est dévoilée ! Honnêtement. L'un d'entre vous avait-il douté du fait que c'était Tsuna ?

Donc, la réponse est OUI ! Il est MORT !

…

Pourquoi je sens que l'ambiance s'est refroidie, tout à coup… Étrange… Il y aurait-il un fantôme dans ma chambre ? X3

À la prochaine fois ! ^^


	3. Le Fantôme Sauveur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après une looongue pause, bien trop longue à mon avis, je trouve enfin du temps à consacrer à cette fic qui me tient pourtant à cœur.

Mais entre mon boulot, mes idées d'OS et mon autre fic, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, alors à cette fic…

Désolée ! TT_TT

Mais pour me rattraper, un chapitre super long ! X3 J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de mettre un commentaire, j'adore toujours autant les lire et y répondre. Quand c'est possible, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux anonymes, mais leurs commentaires restent très plaisants ! ^w^

Et merci de continuer de me dire ce que vous penser de cette fic ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Le Fantôme Sauveur**

Gokudera se leva à la première sonnerie de son réveil, qu'il éteignit comme tous les matins en l'envoyant valser sur le mur d'en face. Après ça, il se dépêcha de faire sa toilette, de s'habiller, et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il prit à peine le temps de manger proprement, n'attendant même pas que sa sœur se lève.

Il attrapa son sac de cours et sortit en tornade en claquant la porte. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement en coup de vent et partit tout aussi vite en direction de l'école. Il ne s'était pas passé vingt minutes depuis son réveil, et le soleil était à peine levé. Aussi ne vit-il pas une paire d'yeux le regarder partir.

- Hayato…

Bianchi, réveillée comme tous les matins par la nouvelle habitude de son frère, le regarda partir avec empressement vers l'école. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Son frère grandissait. Car quoi d'autre qu'un jeune amour pouvait le motiver de se lever aux aurores pour aller à l'école alors que quelques jours auparavant, il fallait l'obliger à assister aux cours ?

Elle fronça alors des sourcils. Le changement était tout de même très impressionnant. Presque effrayant. Mais il semblait tellement heureux… Bianchi espéra que son petit frère lui présente rapidement cette jeune fille pour pouvoir la juger. Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de s'étirer et de prendre à son tour son repas du matin.

Gokudera était toujours en train de courir tranquillement à l'école. Oui, il était pressé d'arrivé, mais certainement pas pour les raisons que Bianchi imaginaient… Merci bien. Il voulait simplement passer le plus de temps possible avec le petit fantôme de son collège, et comme il n'avait pas le droit de rester sur place après les cours (Maudit Hibari !), la seule solution qu'il avait de pouvoir discuter tranquillement et longuement avec son nouvel ami était d'arriver au collège à peine les portes ouvertes.

Le génie fronça ses sourcils. La solution la plus simple eu été que ce fantôme vienne habiter chez lui, mais il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de l'école, pour une raison encore inconnue. Mais Gokudera était bien décidé à résoudre ce mystère de plus ! Et puis se lever tôt n'était pas un problème pour lui. En plus, ça lui épargnait le combat matinal d'essayer de manger le repas préparer par sa sœur sans mourir.

Il frissonna en imaginant les horreurs que lui préparait sa sœur chaque matin. Le petit déjeuner de l'amour fraternel, qu'elle osait appeler ce… Cette chose fumante et certainement pas comestible. Mais des années de tortures semblables lui avait donné un estomac de fer, aussi était-il un des rares à supporter cette nourriture, si ça pouvait encore porter ce nom… Mais lui et son estomac étaient plus que ravis d'échapper à cette torture !

Il tourna dans une allé pour prendre le chemin le plus court, et enfin aperçu les porte de l'école. Invariablement, un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Et il se fit la réflexion amusée que si on lui avait dit, il y avait encore une semaine qu'un jour il serait aussi heureux de venir à l'école aussi tôt, il aurait prit cette personne pour un fou. À juste raison. Il n'était pas heureux d'aller à l'école proprement, mais simplement ravi de pouvoir voir son fantôme.

Il ralentit le rythme et son regard s'assombrit en voyant l'éternel préfet qui contrôlait les portes du collège. Ce dernier lui répondit par un regard glacial.

- Gokudera Hayato. Encore en avance.

- Et alors ? Aboya l'argenté. C'est pas interdit, non ?

- … Non, admit bien malgré lui le chef du comité de discipline.

- Alors t'as rien à me dire.

Gokudera passa alors son ainé avec indifférence, tandis que ce dernier dardait sur lui un regard meurtrier. Qu'il aurait aimé le mordre à mort ! Mais il avait raison. Ce n'était pas contre les règles d'arriver tôt. Du moment que les portes de l'école étaient ouvertes.

Hibari soupira, mécontent. Autant il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les personnes inscrit dans un club, ou les bons élèves aimaient venir tôt, autant il n'arrivait pas à deviner la raison qui poussait le délinquant à faire la même chose. Il aurait aimé le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il préparait dans son école, mais il devait surveiller l'entrée, et l'arrivée des élèves. C'était son devoir, et Hibari était un homme d'honneur.

* * *

Gokudera était en train de pester intérieurement. Qu'il détestait ce type et ces règles débiles ! Il aurait bien aimé l'exploser, mais il savait que ça déclencherait une bataille qui l'emmènerait à l'infirmerie s'il avait de la chance. Et il était hors de question d'être alité en ce moment.

Il continua de courir en direction des terrains de sports. En passant un bâtiment, il sentit sa colère disparaitre, et un sourire fit son apparition. Il était presque arrivé. Il évita soigneusement les terrains de sports où s'entrainait en hurlant les équipes de sports de son collège et se rendit directement sur la petite colline à l'extrémité du campus. Il n'y avait personne, mais ça ne l'étonna pas.

Arrivé au niveau de l'unique arbre de cette colline, il ralentit le rythme, seulement que très légèrement essoufflé, et il regarda autour de lui avec impatience.

- Juudaime ? Juudaime, vous êtes là ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre trois seconde avant qu'une voix presque humaine ne lui répondit, faussement mécontente.

- Gokudera-kun ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…

Gokudera eu un sourire contrit que démentait ses yeux étincelant de joie alors que Tsuna se rendait le plus visible possible. Ce dernier soupira en secouant la tête. Son ami avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi après avoir déclaré qu'il était le Dixième Fantôme qu'il chassait. Et il était plus que décidé à le nommer de cette manière. Que pouvait faire notre pauvre petit Tsuna face à tant de détermination ?

- Et puis, rajouta le petit fantôme, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir aussi tôt pour me voir.

- Vous plaisantez ! S'insurgea l'expert en explosif. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul alors que je peux être à vos côtés !

Tsuna eu un petit rire, mais était franchement reconnaissant. Il ne dormait pas, ou très rarement, passant son temps à errer dans les couloirs, ou a essayer de mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs. Aussi la compagnie de Gokudera était vraiment très agréable.

Comme une musique bien orchestrée, ils s'assirent sous l'arbre à proximité pour profiter d'un rare instant de tranquillité. Bientôt, il faudra que Gokudera aille en cours, et si le petit fantôme l'accompagnait désormais, il refusait de lui parler trop souvent, pour ne pas déranger l'adolescent dans ses études. Mais Tsuna avait vite remarqué que l'argenté ne suivait de toutes les manières pas en cours…

Gokudera profitait des cours pour essayer de trouver des hypothèses expliquant la présence du petit fantôme ici. Même s'il adorait littéralement la présence de ce petit être à ses côtés, c'était son devoir de l'aider à passer dans l'autre monde. Il se fichait des cours, et n'avait honnêtement pas besoin de suivre pour comprendre. Il était un génie, après tout.

Mais pour l'instant, il était ni génie, ni délinquant, ni même chercheur. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent des plus normaux, bien qu'un peu spécial, discutant avec enthousiasme avec un ami. Et que cet ami soit un fantôme ne changeait rien pour lui. C'était un endroit idéal, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. On pouvait voir le monde arriver de loin, et Tsuna pouvait donc disparaitre sans laisser de trace, et recréer de nouveau une polémique. De plus, c'était le meilleur endroit pour profiter du lever du soleil

Pris dans leur discussion, ils ne virent pas une balle de baseball atterrir derrière eux.

* * *

- Oh non… Gémit un joueur.

- Pas encore ! S'exclama un autre

- Ahahah ! Désolé, les gars, répondit une autre personne, penaude, en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

L'entraineur soupira mais avait le sourire. C'était agréable un joueur aussi motivé, même le matin.

- C'est très bien Yamamoto. Je ne peux jamais dire non à un home-run. Mais on n'est qu'à l'entrainement, et c'est inutile de frapper avec autant de force.

- Désolé, coach ! Répondit Yamamoto avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, ouais. Bon, va chercher cette balle, et revient vite. Les autres ! Au boulot ! Un peu de niaque, bon dieu ! Remuez-moi ces bras !

- Oui, coach ! Crièrent à l'unisson les autres membres de l'équipe, occupés à faire des swings. Yamamoto posa sa batte, et en courant tranquillement sortit du terrain. Le sourire qu'il affichait tomba légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en ce moment, mais il se sentait étrangement mou. Il avait dû mal à faire ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, comme là, il arrivait à faire des merveilles, mais d'autre fois, il n'arrivait même pas à toucher la balle. C'était frustrant.

Il continua de courir dans ses sombres pensées quand il entendit un rire cristallin. Surprit, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il repéra facilement l'élève qui avait dû rire. Il était en dessous de l'arbre, et malgré l'ombre, ses cheveux argentés étaient facile à cerner. Ces cheveux argenté lui dirent quelque chose, et la solution lui sauta aux yeux. C'était Gokudera Hayato, un élève de sa classe. Mais ce rire n'allait pas du tout avec l'image du rude et insolent jeune homme, toujours en colère contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Il remarqua alors qu'il semblait être en train de parler à quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir cette personne, elle était caché par le tronc. Il s'avança alors doucement, pour ne pas les déranger, et légèrement curieux de la raison pour laquelle ces deux élèves étaient là.

Mais il ne dû pas être assez discret. Soudainement, l'élève aux cheveux argentés se figea avant de se retourner vivement, fixant Yamamoto dans les yeux, avec sa colère visible sur son visage. Maladroitement, Yamamoto leva la main, prêt à saluer l'élève rebelle. Ce dernier ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps. Il se leva, passa négligemment son sac dans son dos et partit avec un "Tch !" agacé.

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, surprit par la mauvaise humeur de son collègue. Être ainsi aussi tôt le matin… N'était-il jamais de bonne humeur ? Et puis il remarqua autre chose. Il était partit seul. Pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir rêvé, il s'approcha de l'arbre. Personne. Il en fit même le tour, et regarda dans les branches. Toujours personne.

Il se frotta le derrière du crâne, la tête penché et une main sur sa hanche. Il était pourtant persuadé que l'argenté était bien en train de parler avec quelqu'un… Mais l'herbe avait gardé la trace que d'une seule personne, pas deux. Était-il au téléphone ? Il ne l'avait pas vu raccroché…

Il essaya de trouver une solution à ce problème, en vain. Il finit par récupérer sa balle en entendant le hurlement de son entraineur.

* * *

- Tch ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, cet abruti de sportif ? L'avait besoin de nous déranger ?

_"Gokudera-kun… Ton langage… "_

- Désolé, Juudaime. Mais il me porte sur les nerfs, ce crétin insouciant !

_"Gokudera-kun !"_

Tsuna secoua la tête, amusé. Il avait reprit son invisibilité et sa voix était de nouveau voilée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il visible dans les couloirs, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des rares personnes capable de le voir. Il ne voulait pas parler à Gokudera alors qu'ils étaient en public. Si le jeune homme arrivait à deviner sa présence, le petit fantôme savait qu'il avait l'air stupide à parler tout seul dans les couloirs.

- Tch ! Dire que l'on est dans la même classe, c'est insupportable.

Mais apparemment, le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en faire. Il n'y avait heureusement pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Seulement de rares élèves qui savaient déjà qu'il fallait éviter le tempétueux élève. Tsuna le suivait de prêt, juste derrière lui, pour être sûr de ne passer à travers aucune personne. Ça lui était arrivé parfois, et il en avait gardé un _très _mauvais souvenir.

Il remarqua une chose étrange. Ce devait être une fille de première année, vu son uniforme. Elle observait Gokudera de son unique œil, l'œil droit étant masqué par un bandeau avec un crâne dessus. Tsuna se sentit mal à l'aise, car elle ne quittait pas des yeux son ami. Même quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle. Ça devait être encore une de ces drôles de fan… Tsuna tourna son visage vers Gokudera, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de son admiratrice.

Prit d'un doute, Tsuna se retourna. Mais la fille n'était plus là. Il resta immobile un moment et secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle puisse le voir. Quand il était aussi transparent, personne ne pouvait le voir.

- Juudaime ?

Gokudera, qui était rentré dans sa salle de classe et avait attendu une réponse à une question qu'il avait posé, et il avait été surprit de l'absence de son fantôme. Il était alors ressortit, et regardait de tout les côtés du couloir à la recherche du fantôme. Ça prouvait une chose à l'esprit. Il était vraiment invisible. Souhaitant éviter une crise de panique chez son ami, il s'approcha et lui murmura :

_"Je suis là."_

Il vit aussitôt la tension dans les épaules de l'humain disparaitre.

- Où étiez-vous ?

Tsuna grimaça. L'élève n'avait pas prit la peine de baisser le ton de sa voix, et il s'était attiré quelques regards amusés.

_"Désolé, j'étais prit dans mes pensées. Mais baisse ta voix, on va te prendre pour un fou."_

En réponse, Gokudera se mit à fusiller du regard quiconque le regardait. Très rapidement, tout les élèves reprirent leurs activités en attendant l'arrivé du prof. Gokudera s'assit sur sa chaise et sortit ses affaires. On aurait pu croire de l'extérieur qu'il s'était transformé en un élève modèle. Mais si quelqu'un l'observait de plus près, on l'aurait prit une nouvelle fois pour un fou. Il venait d'écrire au crayon de bois :

**Juudaime, n'hésitez pas à me parler si vous avez des problèmes.**

Tsuna mit un moment à comprendre. Il sourit, reconnaissant avant de se murmurer :

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, Gokudera-kun. Ce n'était vraiment rien."_

Gokudera écouta avec attention avant d'effacer son message et de réécrire :

**Vous êtes sûr ?**

Tsuna hocha la tête avant de se rappeler que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir.

_"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas écoutez les cours, aujourd'hui ?"_

Gokudera retint un éclat de rire railleur. Il pouvait facilement deviner Tsuna derrière lui en train de secouer la tête. Le fantôme l'encourageait toujours à bien se comporter pendant les cours, même s'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Mais c'était comme un petit rituel entre eux, et c'était plaisant. Le fantôme n'essayait pas, comme les autres, à l'obliger de suivre. Il lui demandait simplement s'il le ferait. Et honnêtement, si c'était lui qui le lui demandait, Gokudera aurait fait l'effort de le faire. Mais seulement parce que c'était lui.

Remarquant soudainement que Gokudera avait de nouveau écrit quelque chose, Tsuna regarda au dessus de son épaule.

**Je préfère largement plus discuter avec vous qu'écouter ces profs.**

De nouveau, Tsuna soupira, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire penaud sur le visage de Gokudera. Il était simplement franc, mais ça mettais mal-à-l'aise Tsuna, qui avait peur que son ami s'attire des problèmes.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Tsuna fut interrompu par le prof qui ouvrit la porte. Surprit, il sursauta.

- Tout le monde à vos places, dit automatiquement l'enseignant. Il resta debout devant son pupitre, attendant que ses élèves soient installés. Il ouvrit alors comme tous les matins la liste des élèves présents.

La plupart était là. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler un élève particulier, il remarqua une note à côté du nom.

_Absent jusqu'à une date indéterminée. _

Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne s'en soucia pas plus. Il prit juste le temps de surligner le nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi pour s'en souvenir.

Avant de continuer tranquillement son appel.

* * *

Tsuna était en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que le prof disait. C'était une occupation comme une autre. Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il semblerait que sa transparence empêchait jusqu'aux paroles de s'inscrire dans son cerveau. Il secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce dernier semblait être en train de prendre des notes ! Écoutait-il vraiment les cours ?

Curieux, il regarda ce qui passionnait autant le génie. Il se sentit transpirer quand il vit non pas des notes sur ce que le prof essayait de leur enseigner, mais une suite de signes étranges. Il mit sa main sur son visage. C'était le code secret de Gokudera. Il avait essayé de le lui apprendre. Vainement. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça le surprenait. Et puis… Il était incapable de l'utiliser. C'était un code écrit, et il avait déjà du mal à contrôler sa transparence, alors se saisir d'objet…

Tsuna soupira en regardant sa main. Même en étant invisible, il arrivait à se voir, et réussissait vaguement à apercevoir quelque chose à travers ses propres mains. C'était troublant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était un fantôme. Il la ferma et la rouvrit sans bruit. C'était les seules parties de son corps qu'il arrivait à rendre à peu près palpable. Ce n'était pas assez pour vraiment tenir quelque chose, et ça demandait beaucoup de concentration. Ça l'épuisait, et il en résultait qu'il devait "dormir" longtemps pour s'en remettre.

La seule fois où il avait réussi à le faire sans vraiment en subir le contre coup, c'était la fois où il avait remercié Gokudera pour l'avoir défendu. Il avait été remplit de reconnaissance, et ça lui avait donné la force de l'enlacer. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le refaire.

Il releva brusquement la tête, un soupir ayant attiré son attention. Il était différent de tous les autres soupirs qui retentissaient continuellement dans la classe. Il était… Mélancolique. Il se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit. Cela venait d'un élève qui était à quelques rangs derrière Gokudera. Tsuna mit quelques secondes à le reconnaitre, mais se souvint soudain qu'il avait déjà vu cette tête là. C'était l'élève qui était venu les voir ce matin.

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté. Ce n'était pas normal. Cet élève avait vraiment un air étrange sur son visage. Ce n'était pas seulement de la mélancolie. C'était une profonde tristesse, presque… Du désespoir ? Tsuna fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi du désespoir ? Il savait le cours ennuyeux, mais tout de même… Il s'approcha doucement.

Yamamoto repoussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. L'âme du baseball. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était étrange, comme si le baseball lui échappait alors qu'il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à lui. Comme si son corps n'arrivait plus à être à la hauteur de sa passion. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi ça pouvait être.

Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait se concentrer sur le cours, ou le prof pourrait le punir, et il n'avait pas le temps d'être coincé dans l'école après les cours. Il devait mieux s'entrainer pour-

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face au tableau noir. Enfin, essayait de voir le tableau noir. Il y avait quelqu'un devant lui. Quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu, mais qu'il avait oublié, trop préoccupé par ses ennuis. Mais il reconnu immédiatement les yeux lumineux de ce jeune homme, et il n'y avait pas deux crinière aussi sauvage. C'était la personne qu'il avait aperçue lors de ce match si important pour son équipe.

Ils étaient immobiles, figés dans leur surprise. Dans la tête de Tsuna ne tournait qu'une seule phrase. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. N'est-ce pas ? Dans celle de Yamamoto, son esprit essayait furieusement de comprendre comment cet élève c'était déplacé jusqu'à son bureau sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et pourquoi il était si transparent.

…

Transparent ? Yamamoto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais l'apparition ne voulait pas disparaitre. Ni reprendre de son opacité. Il blêmit violement.

Gokudera sursauta comme le reste de la classe quand une chaise fut brutalement et bruyamment repoussée en arrière. Il se retourna pour fixer l'abruti qui avait fait tant de raffut pour découvrir le crétin de joueur de baseball debout et regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il était particulièrement pâle, se fit-il la remarque, intrigué.

- Yamamoto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le prof, agacé.

Yamamoto sursauta, ayant totalement oublié où il était. Il était en train de fixer quelqu'un, et la seconde d'après, cette personne n'était plus là… Ni devant lui, ni dans la salle. Pourtant, la porte ne s'était pas ouverte, et il n'avait pas pu sauter par la fenêtre, elles étaient toutes fermées. Et ils étaient au deuxième étage ! Peut-être était-il par terre en train de se cacher ?

Il était sur le point de vérifier sa théorie complètement stupide quand le prof le rappela, cette fois un peu plus inquiet pour cet élève.

- Yamamoto ? Tout va bien ?

C'est alors qu'il se rendit vraiment compte que tous les regards de la classe étaient posés sur lui. Il fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête. Avec sa main derrière le crâne, il rigola de manière penaude.

- Ahahah… Désolé, Sensei…

L'enseignant soupira.

- Concentre-toi sur le cours, Yamamoto. Et si tu ne te sens pas bien, va à l'infirmerie.

Le sportif réfléchit à cette proposition, et finit par secouer la tête.

- Merci, Sensei. Mais ça ira.

Il s'inclina pour s'excuser avant de se rassoir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder par terre une dernière fois avant de se frapper mentalement. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un élève se dissimule sur le sol sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Tsuna n'était pas au sol. Bien au contraire. Il était collé au plafond, avec ce qui lui servait de cœur qui battait la chamade dans ce qui lui servait de poitrine. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'envoler quand cet élève c'était levé précipitamment. Il avait essayé de redevenir complètement translucide, mais sa panique l'en empêchait. Et quand tout son être se concentrait sur le fait de disparaitre, jamais il ne lui vint à l'idée que sortir de la pièce était la meilleur solution.

Au contraire, il fixait l'élève, et ne manqua pas le coup d'œil qu'il jeta au sol. Il remercia tous les dieux au monde de l'avoir empêcher de regarder au plafond. Il l'aurait alors sûrement vu. Doucement, il se glissa derrière tous les élèves. Il devait se reposer. S'il était redevenu visible sans même s'en rendre compte, c'est qu'il devait être fatigué. Mais pour ça, il devait prévenir Gokudera, ou ce dernier s'inquièterait pour lui. Il l'avait fait qu'une fois, et le lendemain, Gokudera lui avait sauté dessus (et passé à travers) en lui demandant où il était passé…

C'était comme ça qu'il avait vraiment comprit la sur-protectivité de Gokudera à son encontre. Qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était déjà mort. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Il se concentra, et nerveusement passa sa main devant le visage de Yamamoto. Ce dernier garda son air perturbé mais ne réagit pas. Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Yamamoto sursauta et se retourna. Tsuna se figea, une main devant sa bouche. Il l'avait entendu !

Le petit esprit utilisa toute sa concentration pour ne pas redevenir visible. Il vit les yeux du sportif se balader derrière lui. Il finit par soupirer et par frotter son front en murmurant :

- Je dois vraiment être fatigué…

Tsuna fit bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Arrivé à la droite de Gokudera, il se dissimula aux yeux de Yamamoto, ayant toujours peur de se rendre visible par erreur. Il effleura le bras de Gokudera, qui frémit. Le contact avec l'esprit n'était pas du tout comme avec un humain. C'était comme si de l'eau glacé coulait le long de son bras. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Seulement surprenant. Il se redressa et griffonna :

**Oui, Juudaime ?**

_"Je suis un peu fatigué, Gokudera. Je crois que je ferais bien de me reposer un peu…"_

Un air inquiet passa rapidement sur le visage de l'argenté.

**Vous être sûr que ça va aller ?**

Tsuna souria invariablement.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais sûrement réveillé d'ici demain."_

Un air triste remplaça l'inquiétude, puis fut suivit par de la compréhension. Tsuna était sûr que Gokudera se serait incliné s'il avait pu.

**Dormez bien, Juudaime.**

_"Merci. __À__ demain, Gokudera-kun."_

L'argenté hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Il sentit le départ de Tsuna, sa discrète, mais douce et chaleureuse présence se fanant alors que sa conscience se diluait dans un monde que Gokudera ne pouvait pas imaginer. La disparition du petit fantôme le fit soupirer. Cette journée sera longue sans la compagnie de l'esprit.

* * *

La journée, pour longue qu'elle était, avait bien sûr finit par se terminer. Gokudera était rentré chez lui, mécontent à cause de tous ces profs qui essayaient de lui enseigner des choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre. Il les comprenait déjà. Et il avait autre chose à faire que se soucier de ce que les profs disaient. Il cherchait toujours des solutions pour aider son fantôme.

Yamamoto était toujours sur les terrains du collège. Il avait obtenu de son entraineur de rester après l'entrainement du soir pour se changer des idées. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux que de faire quelques swings pour se vider la tête. Il avait bien sûr reçu la visite d'Hibari au début, lui demandant la raison de sa présence ici. Il avait pu s'en sortir en justifiant sa présence par l'autorisation du professeur. Yamamoto était sûr que le préfet était allé vérifier ses dires, mais comme il avait dit la vérité, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il était resté, et avait continué ses swings.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa méthode ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'entrainait seul. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où sa batte lui avait échappé cause de la sueur qui rendait ses mains moites. Il avait le souffle court, et il n'y avait pas que ses pains qui étaient humides. De la sueur salée lui coulait dans les yeux, le brûlant, et il était aussi trempé que s'il était resté sous la pluie lors d'un orage. Et il ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, même pas pour prendre le temps d'essuyer son front.

Sa frustration continuait d'augmenter à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette pulsion, cet élan qui lui permettait de passer tout les obstacles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il plus de plaisir à jouer à son sport ? Son sport était tout ce qu'il avait dans la vie. Sans lui, il n'était plus rien. Plus rien.

Il ne remarqua pas la mauvaise position que prit son corps, dû à la fatigue et au surmenage, il ne prit pas attention à la force qu'il mit dans son coup. Tout ce qu'il sentit ce fut l'onde de choc qui retentit dans son corps comme dans un glas, et le bruit abject d'un os qui se brise. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il tombait par terre. Silencieusement malgré l'intense douleur qui le paralysait, il attira son bras contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le visage paniqué de son apparition.

* * *

Tsuna s'était réveillé sur le toit. C'était toujours là qu'il se réveillait toujours quand il s'endormait. Enfin, ce qu'il appelait s'endormir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il ne perdait pas vraiment connaissance, mais sa conscience disparaissait presque complètement pour fondre avec celle de l'école. Il savait alors tout ce qui se passait sur le collège, toutes les émotions des différents élèves. Mais il observait tout ça d'un œil très détaché, et n'avait pas ou très peu de souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'assez puissant venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Il ne savait pas quoi. Encore groggy il regarda les alentours. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. L'école était affreusement silencieuse. Tsuna soupira. Il devra encore passer toute une nuit à errer et à attendre le petit matin. Voilà pourquoi il préférait dormir la nuit plutôt que le jour. Mais il ne contrôlait pas ses changement d'énergie. Il s'approcha du bord et regarda. Les portes de l'école étaient toujours ouvertes, il ne devait pas être si tard.

Un bruit étrange arriva à ses oreilles. Comme du vent qui sifflait. Il se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit et fut surprit de voir l'élève qui énervait tellement son ami en train de continuer de s'entrainer. Il balaya le terrain, mais remarqua facilement qu'il était seul. Tsuna hésita, et décida d'aller voir de plus près. Cette personne l'intriguait. Il était capable de paraitre complètement joyeux, souriant largement, et la seconde d'après, ses yeux noisette perdaient de leur luminosités, voilés par des soucis.

Mais quand Tsuna s'approcha, il se renfrogna. Le jeune homme était trempé, et ce n'était pas à cause d'une douche. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'air sur ce visage qui s'assombrissait à chaque coup de batte. Un mélange de frustration, d'angoisse et de désespoir. Tsuna se demanda s'il devait intervenir. L'élève était visiblement épuisé, et c'était dangereux de continuer ainsi. Mais avait-il le droit de faire quelque chose ? Et que pouvait-il bien faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait l'arrêter physiquement…

Ces réflexions furent interrompu par un craquement sourd, suivit d'un glapissement de surprise et de souffrance qui lui fit se re-concentrer sur l'élève. Tsuna sentit son estomac se retourner. L'élève était recroquevillé sur le sol, son bras contre lui, et le visage crispé par une intense douleur. Paniqué, il se précipita. Il vit les yeux vitreux s'agrandirent avant de se fermer complètement et que son corps ne se détende. Le fantôme su alors que le joueur l'avais vu avant qu'il de perdre connaissance.

Tsuna était dans une panique totale. Il ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide, personne ne l'entendrait. Et même s'il y avait des personnes capables de l'entendre, il n'y avait plus personne au collège à cette heure-ci !…

Tsuna se figea. Si. Il devait rester quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de violent, dont il avait du mal à supporter les ondes de fureurs, une personne effrayante et puissante. Une personne vivante, qui saura quoi faire. Qui pourra faire quelque chose, contrairement à lui. Tsuna fila rapidement en direction de la salle de réception, antre du Carnivore.

* * *

Hibari était là. Il venait d'effectuer sa ronde et était en train d'utiliser le peu de temps libre qu'il avait à traquer une des rares proies qui lui avaient échappée. Il avait à peine eu le temps de consulter une cinquantaine de fiches pendant ces derniers jours. C'était une raison de plus pour détester ces herbivores stupides et faibles, qui en plus de désobéir aux règles établies lui faisait perdre son temps.

Il lâcha un sourd grondement, et referma violement le dossier qu'il consultait. Ce n'était pas le bon. Il en ouvrit un autre, et se remit à grogner. Tous les dossiers étaient mal rangés, le ralentissant dans sa recherche. Il avait juste besoin de leur photo pour savoir si c'était le bon élève. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve cette photo. Avec des gestes experts, il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans le dossier avant de le fermer encore plus violemment que le précédent. Toujours pas bon.

Tsuna choisit ce moment là pour rentrer, et fut frapper de plein fouet par la vague de colère enragée qui émanait du préfet. Il se mit à trembler, et essaya de garder son calme en s'entourant de ses bras. Il était très sensible aux fortes émotions, et les émotions violentes, comme cette colère le blessait. Littéralement.

Serrant les dents et supportant la douleur, il s'approcha encore. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'attirer dehors. Mais comment ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune envi de se rendre visible devant cette personne si effrayante. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, il tenait à ce qui lui restait de vie !

Un pépiement soudain le surpris, et il se tourna vers la boule de plume jaune, pour se figer. La boule de plume le regardait. Elle le regardait lui, et pas à côté. Il eu l'impression de pâlir, ce qui était impossible, car il n'avait plus de sang. Mais bon sang, ce que son esprit pouvait encore se souvenir des réactions normales de son corps ! Il se mit même à trembler en craignant une fois de plus de s'être rendu visible par erreur. Il tourna vite sa tête vers le préfet. Qui l'ignorait.

Hibari avait les yeux froncés, le regard fixé sur Hibird. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son animal ne parle. Il ne prenait la parole que lorsque qu'il était d'accord avec le préfet, ou quand il avait envie de chanter l'hymne de Namimori. Et puis, que fixait-il ainsi ? Il n'y avait strictement rien. Avec un sourire moqueur, il le poussa légèrement du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que t'arrives encore, toi ?

Hibird pépia alors de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas que son maitre se moque de lui. Et puis, ne le sentait-il pas ? Il y avait un herbivore dans la salle ! Il fallait qu'il prévienne son maitre, si ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte de lui-même.

- Herbivore ! Herbivore !

Hibari reprit tout son sérieux. Son animal avait-il sentit un herbivore dans l'école ? Cela l'étonnait, car il l'aurait sentit lui aussi. Mais soudainement Hibird s'envola et se mit à tourner en rond juste devant le bureau.

- Herbivore ! Herbivore !

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Et puis poussa un soupir. Après tout, sortir simplement pour prendre l'air ne serait pas un mal, il était déjà assez mécontent du travail du personnel de l'administration sur leurs dossiers. Il faudra penser les mordre à mort, plus tard. En installant sa jacket sur ses épaules, il demanda :

- Montre-moi.

Hibrid eu l'envie de picorer son maitre. Mais il était là ! Juste devant lui ! Ah ! Il pépia de colère alors que l'herbivore étrange s'enfuyait par la porte. En passant à travers ! Mais tout le monde ouvrait les portes avant de sortir d'une salle. Est-ce qu'il venait de désobéir à une règle ? Et pourquoi son maitre ne se précipitait pas comme d'habitude pour punir l'herbivore ? Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ?

Hibari était franchement amusé par le comportement inhabituel de son oiseau. Il soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Hibird était en train de voleter juste à côté de la porte et le regardait. Il semblait étrangement en colère, mais la colère de quelque chose d'aussi adorable que sa boule de plume jaune était hilarante. Hibird avait les plumes gonflées, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de volume et plus de rondeur. Pas vraiment effrayant…

Il marcha tranquillement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Hibird se précipita. Hibari se pencha à travers la porte et vit son oiseau visiblement en train de l'attendre au bout du couloir. Il l'entendit pépier impatiemment, et il soupira. Avant d'enfin se décider de le suivre d'un pas indifférent.

* * *

Tsuna ne savait pas comment il y était arrivé, mais il semblait qu'il attirait bien malgré lui l'oiseau du préfet, qui lui suivait son oiseau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête en allant cherche de l'aide, mais après tout… Il avait été surprit quand le petit animal s'était mis à tourner autour de sa tête, et il avait eu soudainement peur de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs à cause de sa nervosité. Il était partit. Mais assez rapidement, Hibird l'avait retrouvé.

Avait ainsi commencé une course poursuite assez étrange. Hibird voulait à la fois ne pas perdre l'herbivore insolent des yeux, mais il avait le devoir aussi de guider son maitre qui ne semblait pas voir l'herbivore à punir. Mais son maitre prenait tout son temps !

Petit à petit, ils arrivèrent à sortir du bâtiment et à se diriger vers les terrains de sports. Hibari perdit toute sa nonchalance en remarquant un corps qui reposait immobile sur le terrain. Il accéléra le pas et dépassa Hibird, qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Il regarda avec suspicion l'herbivore transparent, l'accusant presque d'être la cause de tout ça. Tsuna leva les mains en l'air et secoua la tête, essayant de paraitre innocent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hibird daigna lui accorder le bénéfice du doute qu'il se trouva stupide à essayer de se justifier devant un oiseau.

Il s'approcha du préfet, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. Il était en train de téléphoner, appelant une ambulance. Son appel fait, il regarda autour de lui, et fronça des sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune traces de lutte, ni même d'autre empreinte que celles qui appartenaient à l'herbivore inconscient. S'il avait été agressé, les suicidaires qui avaient osé s'introduire dans son territoire s'étaient non seulement débrouillés pour ne pas attirer son attention, mais en plus pour ne pas laisser de trace. Il laissa passer un sourd grognement. Il faudra qu'il fasse son enquête.

En attendant, il appela son second, qui devait être quelque part dans l'école pour lui faire part de l'incident et en profita pour lui ordonner d'accompagner l'herbivore pour l'interroger dès qu'il serait réveillé. Lui chercherait des personnes suspectes dans l'école. Il raccrocha rapidement, sans même attendre une réponse quelconque. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'inconscient avant de l'ignorer et de repartir dans son école.

Tsuna fut choqué du comportement du préfet. Ne se souciait-il pas un peu plus de cet élève ? Hibird accompagna son maitre après un dernier regard à l'herbivore étrange. Il faudra le surveiller. Tsuna le fixa lui aussi, mal-à-l'aise. Il soupira avant de se baisser et de rester aux côtés de l'élève blessé. Il semblait souffrir même dans son inconscience. Tsuna sentit la culpabilité l'étouffer. Il promena une main transparente sur son visage, ne faisant que l'effleurer sans le toucher pour ne pas capter ses émotions ni l'indisposer sans le vouloir.

_"Je suis désolé, _dit-il doucement_. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour t'arrêter. J'espère que tu te remettras rapidement."_

Il continua de murmurer des encouragements sans se rendre compte que le visage crispé de l'adolescent s'était un peu détendu. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'éloigna alors pour ne pas rentrer dans un des infirmiers qui allait s'occuper du jeune homme. Tsuna regarda le jeune homme être transporté dans une ambulance. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'accompagner, mais n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'école.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire qu'attendre le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yamamoto était absent. Tsuna raconta à Gokudera ce qui c'était passé, et seule la constante expression de culpabilité du petit fantôme l'empêcha de faire d'acides remarque sur cette personne qui osait inquiéter le Dixième Fantôme.

Les plus incontrôlables rumeurs circulaient sur l'absence de cette star du collège. Certain savaient qu'il s'était simplement cassé le bras, mais c'était tellement banal qu'ils n'étaient pas écouté. D'autres étaient persuadés qu'il avait reçu une offre incroyable d'un grand club de baseball, et qu'il était partit avec eux. Certaines filles pleurèrent, croyant que leur dieu ne reviendrait jamais.

Ce jour là, le fan club de Yamamoto fut en deuil. Gokudera leva les yeux au ciel.

Tsuna eu un petit sourire désolé, conscient de l'humeur massacrante de l'argenté. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Yamamoto, mais entendre parler de lui toute la sainte journée était trop pour lui. Il était littéralement sur le point d'exploser. Ou de les exploser. Seul Tsuna l'en empêcha.

Le petit fantôme était impressionné par la vigueur qu'avaient les élèves pour répandre les bruits de couloirs. Même les profs n'étaient pas en reste, même si eux discutaient plutôt de l'avenir de ce grand joueur. Si la cassure était mauvaise, et qu'il ne se remettait pas bien, tout ça pouvait mettre une fin à sa jeune carrière.

En tout cas, tout ça eu un bon côté, de l'avis de Tsuna. Ils avaient complètement oublié la précédente histoire qui animait la morne vie des collégiens, soit l'existence possible d'un fantôme. On ne parlait plus de lui, était c'était très bien comme ça.

C'est ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende par hasard lors d'une pause quelque chose qui le fit se tendre. Gokudera, qui était en train d'écrire ratura toute sa page. Il lança un regard meurtrier et choqué en direction du groupe de quelques filles qui discutaient sans se rendre compte de la colère qu'elles venaient de provoquer.

- Maudit ?

- Bah, ouais. Ça parait logique, non ? Que quelqu'un comme Yamamoto-kun se casse le bras lors d'un entrainement, ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

- Attend, je croyais qu'il avait été appelé par une équipe de pro ?

- Ce ne sont que des bêtises, intervint une autre. Je suis allé voir l'entraineur, et lui m'a bien dit que Yamamoto-san était bien à l'hôpital, avec le bras cassé.

- Oh, le pauvre ! S'exclama une de ses filles.

- Oui, acquiesça la première. Surtout que c'est son bras de lanceur. Il aurait dû être très prudent.

- Oh… C'est pour ça que tu crois que le fantôme l'a maudit, en déduit la deuxième.

- Ouais. Si ça se trouve, c'est ce fantôme qui a attaqué notre pauvre Yamamoto-kun.

- Quoi !

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Il faudrait faire quelque chose.

- Oui, mais quoi. Ce n'est qu'un fantôme.

- Il faudrait le capturer.

- C'n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Oui ! Enfermé dans une boite à jamais pour le punir d'avoir fait du mal à notre Yamamoto-sama !

- Et si c'était vous que j'enfermais ?

Les filles sursautèrent en entendant une voix furieuse et bien plus grave retentir derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent pour faire face à un Gokudera particulièrement enragé.

- Z'êtes débiles ou quoi ? Cet abruti c'est fait ça tout seul, et c'est bien fait pour ça gueule. Il n'avait qu'à être plus prudent !

Même effrayées, elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'insurger contre ces insultes envers leur idole.

- Gokudera ! C'est méchant ce que tu dis !

- Oui, t'exagère !

- C'est vous qui êtes insupportable avec vos conneries ! Répliqua l'argenté.

- Quoi, on ne faisait rien de mal !

- Vous êtes en train de prévoir de priver la liberté de quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait, et ce n'est pas mal ? S'énerva le génie.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est juste un fantôme ! Et on n'est pas sûr qu'il existe !

- Oui, c'était juste pour s'amuser !

- Pour s'amuser ! ! ! Je vais vous enfermer dans un carton pour le reste du temps qui vous reste et on verra si c'est amusant ! ! Rugit-il.

L'argument continua sous les regards amusés des autres élèves, qui étaient habitués aux explosions du génie quand on parlait du fantôme. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que l'on touchait de près ou de loin au sujet du fantôme on amorçait inévitablement la bombe qu'était Gokudera. Il n'était jamais violent, et tous savaient qu'il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur ces filles. Il était seulement très impulsif.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette solitaire s'éloigner doucement en passant à travers le mur.

* * *

Tsuna soupira, les yeux fixant le bleu infini du ciel. Il était monté sur le toit pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas pu prévenir Gokudera, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait un peu. Il repensa aux paroles de ses filles. Elles lui firent mal, mais pas comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas les paroles en elles-mêmes qui lui faisaient mal, mais l'effrayante possibilité qu'elles fussent vraies.

Il regarda de nouveau ses mains. Ses mains transparentes. Était-ce de sa faute si ce joueur avait été blessé ? C'est vrai qu'il était là… Avait-il pu apporter la malchance à cet élève ? Cette pensée lui fit peur. Il pourrait faire la même chose à n'importe qui ! À Gokudera même !

Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'était rien arrivé à Gokudera pendant les quelques jours où il avait été avec lui. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence… Peut-être…

Alors qu'il remuait pour lui ces pensées chaotiques, il n'entendit pas la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrir. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle se referma en un coup de vent. Il se retourna d'un coup, et se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

* * *

Yamamoto balaya le toit de son regard. Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Il grimaça et posa son bras valide sur le plâtre qui entourait son autre bras. Il n'avait pas prit ses calmants en partant de l'hôpital, et chacun de ses mouvements étaient douloureux. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Bientôt, ça n'en aurait même aucune. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la bordure du toit où l'on pouvait apercevoir les terrains de sports, plus particulièrement celui de baseball. Il passa prestement le garde-corps. Il n'avait aucune utilité pour lui.

Pendant un instant, il releva légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux. Goûtant une dernière fois à la caresse du vent. Son visage se détendit, oubliant la douleur dans son bras et dans son cœur. Il était prêt. Il n'avait plus le baseball, il n'y avait donc plus rien pour le retenir ici. Plus rien.

- ARRÊTE ! ! !

Yamamoto sursauta, et faillit tomber. Il se retint de justesse pour se retourner, surprit qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un ici. Il n'avait entendu personne rentrer. Mais il se figea en voyant l'élève qui venait de l'arrêter. Sa mâchoire se décrocha alors qu'il balbutiait.

- T-Toi ! T-Tu es… À ce moment, le match… Et puis… La classe…

Et puis il cligna des yeux.

- Mais ! Tu es vraiment transparent !

- Euh… Oui…

Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, sa voix aussi n'était pas humaine. Elle avait un drôle d'écho, qui donnait un charme certain à la voix. Il observa l'étrange apparition devant lui. C'était un élève de seconde année, vu l'uniforme. Un peu petit, il ne semblait pas avoir eu le temps de bien grandir. Yamamoto dit la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

- Tu es mort ?

De nouveau, cette affirmation eu le don de faire frissonner le petit esprit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée, et avait dû mal à s'y faire. Mais il ne pouvait la dénier. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

- Oui… Il semblerait…

La surprise de Yamamoto augmenta de nouveau. C'était normal d'être aussi déprimé pour un fantôme ? Un fantôme.

- Tu es le fantôme dont on n'arrête pas de parler, c'est ça ?

La il vit ledit fantôme rougir légèrement et détourner la tête. Il se gratta la joue avant de répondre.

- Oui… Aussi…

Tsuna tourna son regard vers Yamamoto.

- Mais en ce moment, c'est plutôt toi qui es au milieu des conversations…

Le choc de Yamamoto se dissipa alors qu'il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il était sur le toit. Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Tsuna sentit le changement d'atmosphère. C'était ce qui l'avait à se dévoiler espérant désespérément que Yamamato, puisse qu'il était capable de le voir pourrait aussi l'entendre cette fois-ci. Il avait observé l'élève et avait vite comprit ses attention, et ce fut l'expression de fatalité, d'acceptation de la mort qui s'était affiché calmement sur se visage qui l'avait poussé à essayer de faire quelque chose.

Yamamoto eu un triste sourire, un sourire qui ne lui allait pas.

- Je me doute… Cette école est la pire qui soit pour les rumeurs.

- Je suis désolé…

Yamamoto vit un vague geste de sa main valide.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il ne remarqua pas l'éclair de douleur de Tsuna, qui doutait de cette affirmation de son côté. Yamamoto continua, le regard lointain.

- C'est sûrement un signe du dieu du baseball… Je dois arrêter.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sauter du toit ! Fit Tsuna, essayant de convaincre Yamamoto de ne pas abandonner une vie qui est si précieuse.

- Si je n'ai pas le baseball, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je n'ai rien d'autre. Rien…

- Tu n'as pas de la famille qui t'attend ?

Yamamoto se refocalisa sur le petit fantôme. Il pensa soudainement à son père. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et que le docteur lui avait dit qu'il avait cassé son bras. Il savait ce que ce genre de blessure pouvait avoir comme conséquences pour un sportif. Il ne voulait pas y faire face. Il avait profité que son père ai dû repartir à son restaurant pour se glisser hors de l'hôpital. C'était encore tôt le matin, et il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

Il s'était arrêté sur le bord d'une rivière, et avait déprimé tout seul. Longue réflexion qui était aboutit à une seule possibilité. Une funeste solution qu'il était prêt à mettre en œuvre dans la seconde. Il avait hésité à se jeter dans la rivière, mais avait voulu une dernière fois être proche de sa passion. Une ultime fois, ressentir l'excitation que seul pouvait lui procurer un terrain de baseball.

Pas un seul instant il avait pensé à son père. Sûrement qu'à cette heure-ci, sa disparition avait été signalée. Le personnel médical avait dû appeler son père. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Que ressentait-il ?

Tsuna remarqua la légère hésitation qui passa sur le visage du soprtif. Il se détendit, heureux d'avoir pu l'attendre. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais c'était déjà un grand pas.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas abandonner si rapidement. Ce n'est qu'un bras de cassé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais perdu la vu, ou que tu étais paralysé.

- Mais cette blessure peut peut-être m'empêcher de jouer chez les pros ! Fit désespérément Yamamoto. C'est mon rêve, et sans ça…

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr, insista Tsuna.

Il pouvait maintenant facilement voir la peur, non, la terreur de Yamamoto fasse à la précarité de sa situation. Ce n'était pas qu'une occupation qui était mise en danger. C'était son rêve. Sa vie. Tsuna n'était pas particulièrement courageux, et pouvait donc facilement comprendre cette envie de fuir.

- Tu devrais chérir un peu plus la vie, Yamamoto, dit doucement le petit fantôme. Avec un sourire désolé, il continua.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour n'avoir qu'un bras de cassé…

Yamamoto comprit soudainement ce que l'esprit devant lui voulait lui dire. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour être de nouveau en vie. Et voilà que lui déprimait simplement pour un bras de cassé. Le fantôme avait raison. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'il ne puisse plus jouer. C'était seulement si la soudure se faisait mal, et s'il ne récupérait pas bien. C'était très petit comme chance.

Mais il s'était laissé aveugler par cette chance, aussi petite soit-elle. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ce qui arriverait s'il pouvait plus jouer à son jeu préféré. Jamais qu'il pourrait guérir. Bon sang ! Qu'il était bête de se lamenter sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Comment aurait-il pu mener son équipe à la victoire en partant perdant d'avance ?

Doucement, un grand sourire s'étala niaisement sur son visage, et enfin Tsuna se détendit complètement. Il avait dû y arriver. Maintenant…

- Euh… Yamamoto ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais… Revenir par ici ?

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours sur le bord du toit. Brusquement, le sol ne lui paraissait plus aussi tentant.

- Ah. Oui, bien sûr !

Il sauta avec autant de souplesse au dessus de la rambarde pour revenir en sécurité sur la terre ferme. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, se trouvant soudainement de bien meilleure humeur qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda Tsuna en penchant la tête.

- Hu ?

- Tu portes toujours… Tes affaires d'hôpital, fit un Tsuna penaud en le désignant de la main.

Yamamoto regarda ses habits et effectivement, il portait bien la blouse verte de l'hôpital. Il étouffa un éclat de rire avant de laisser tomber. Son fou rire contamina Tsuna qui éclata de rire à son tour.

* * *

Derrière la porte de l'escalier, une silhouette eu un sourire mystérieux. Elle se redressa en murmurant :

- Kufufu~… Voilà qui est intéressant…

* * *

Voilà ! Un long chapitre, comme promit !

Alors, heureux ? X3

Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre bonus ! J'espère qu'il sera publié plus rapidement que celui là.

Excusez-moi encore ! ^^'

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

Gokudera devait avoir une hallucination. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Yo !

- Euh… Gokudera-kun ?

Pas lui… Pas lui avec _son_ fantôme.

- Suite à un… Incident, Yamamoto connait mon existence, et… Comment dire…

Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Je suis ami avec Tsuna, maintenant ! Alors on peut trainer ensemble ?

L'œil prit d'un tic violent, Gokudera rugit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, crétin de base-balleur ! ! !

Et ainsi naquit une belle amitié basée sur la haine. Et sur l'attachement de deux abrutis à un certain petit fantôme…

* * *

XD

J'adore KHR ! Les personnages sont trop fous !


	4. Dame Fantôme

Bonjour bonjour ! X3

Heureuse de me revoir ? Je peux vous assurez que je suis heureuse d'être de retour ! TT_TT

J'en pouvais plus de ne plus avoir mon ordinateur ! Tous mes écrits, toutes mes musiques ! J'ai dû m'en passer ! TT^TT

Mais c'est bon ! J'ai enfin réussi à le retrouver en un seul morceau ! Chance ! ^^'

Comme annoncé, un chapitre bonus. Honnêtement, je me suis é-cla-tée à écrire ce chapitre ! XD

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! ^^

À la fin, une petite note que je vous invite à lire ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Dame-Fantôme**

Un plateau de télévision, très simple. Le sol était blanc cassé, et soulignait élégamment le bleu ciel du décor. Et ces douces couleurs mettaient encore plus en avant les nombreux fauteuils en cuir noir installés autour d'une longue table basse en bois, avec le dessus en verre épais.

Il y avait dix fauteuils, tous vides. Huit d'un côté, deux de l'autre. Qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplis. Soudainement, une musique retentit, quelques notes au piano, et tout le monde aura bien sûr reconnu l'hymne de Namimori-chuu. Il y eu le bruit d'un oiseau qui vole, et une boule de plume jaune arriva en chantant de sa voix criarde, mais si mignonne :

- Midori tanabiku namimori no~…

Le public se mit à crier en reconnaissant Hibird et à chanter en même temps.

(Allez, tous ensemble ! http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=VP3x4_qaKVk&feature=related)

~ Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii ~  
_Ni grand ni petit, Nami est le meilleur_

_~ Itsumo kawaranu ~  
__Qui ne change pas_

~ Sukoyaka kenage ~  
_Vigoureux et galant_

~ Aah ! ~  
_Aah !_

~ Tomo ni utaou ~  
_Chantons ensemble_

~ Namimorichuu ~  
_Le collège de Namimori_

Explosion d'un artifice sur le plateau, des étincelles jaillirent des deux côtés des coulisses, et un fin brouillard rampa sur scène. Le public hurla et appela leurs héros.

- Reborn ! Reborn ! Reborn !

Alors que le brouillard se dissipa, le public hurla de nouveau. Les fauteuils étaient remplis, et certaines personnes saluaient le public. Mais ce dernier explosa de nouveau en entendant :

- Ciaossu~ !

- KYAAAAAAAA ! ! ! REBORN ! ! !

- Bonjour bonjours ! Comment allez-vous !

- KYAAAAA ! Lascka ! On t'aime *cœur* *cœur* *cœur* ! ! !

- Merci ! XD

Lascka salua à son tour la foule avec un grand sourire, et attendit que tout ce beau monde se calme.

- Bienvenue à cette émission spéciale qui voit accueillir les personnages de KHR qui jouent dans mon histoire intitulée "Le Fantôme de Namimori" ! Inutile que je nous présente en détail, n'est-ce pas ?

- Noooooon !

- Bien ! Je suis Lascka, votre auteure préférée !

Hurlement de joie.

- Et à mes côtés, qui m'aidera pour ce show, le grand, le merveilleux, l'unique Reborn !

- Ciaossu~ !

- Accompagné de son éternel Léon !

Silence. Le caméléon cligna des yeux. Le public devint fou. Le sourire de Lascka s'élargit alors qu'elle désigna l'autre partie de la scène.

- De gauche à droite, nous avons Dokuro Chrome!

- B-Bonjour, fit la gardienne de la Brume en s'inclinant légèrement, le rouge aux joues.

Le public l'acclama comme il le fallait.

- Rokudo Mukuro !

Plusieurs tridents s'élevèrent dans la foule, montrant l'engouement de cette arme.

- Kufufu. Voilà un public énergique…

- Hibird !

- Herbivore~ ! Pépia l'oiseau jaune.

- …

- Sans oublier son maître Hibari Kyouya, qui est bien sûr… Adossé au décor, le plus loin possible de la foule et du Gardien du Brouillard…

- Hn.

Alors que Lascka allait continuer les présentations, le public se mit à crier.

- Hibari-sama~ ! !

- On t'aime aussi ! ! !

Hibari semblait hésiter entre discipliner ce troupeau en folie ou partir. Mais il avait promit que si le public chantais l'hymne de son école, il resterait. Hors, il semblait bien que ce troupeau d'herbivore bruyant connaisse l'hymne de son cher collège. Et il n'était pas un homme à revenir sur sa parole.

- Oya oya ? Notre petit carnivore aurait-il peur de quelques filles ? Fit Mukuro avec un sourire dérangeant.

Hibari n'avait plus du tout envi de partir, mais plutôt de mordre cet ananas ambulant à mort.

- Mukuro, ne commence pas à chercher Hibari, demanda Reborn, ennuyé.

- Ne plus, il n'y a pas _que_ des filles. Même si elles sont pour une fois en majorité. Et puis, certaines d'entre elles sont des fangirls…

Tous sans exceptions frissonnèrent. Ils connaissaient tous le pouvoir de destruction d'une fangirl en furie, alors tout un troupeau…

- Bref, continuons, reprit Lascka. Nous avons ensuite Bovino Lambo !

- Inclinez-vous devant le grand Lambo-sama !

- Non~ ! Cria joyeusement le public.

- Doit… Rester… Calme… Pleurnicha alors Lambo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, essaie de rassurer Lascka, tu reste très mignon !

- Que tu dis, remarqua Reborn.

Mais Lambo heureusement n'entendit pas. Ou n'y fit pas attention.

- BUAHAHAHAH ! Prend ça Reborn ! Lambo-san est le plus beau !

Reborn leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, cachant mal son sourire supérieur, et Lascka ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, enchainant avec le prochain gardien.

- Sasagawa Ryohei !

Le boxeur se leva à l'appel de son nom et jeta ses bras en l'air en hurlant :

- EXTRÊME PUBLIC ! OOOOOOH ! ! !

Le public ne perdit pas une seconde à répondre à l'appel du Gardien du Soleil et hurla avec lui. Ce dernier ce tourna vers le prochain invité et le défia :

- Ah ah ! Essaye de faire mieux, Tako-head !

Le prochain invité aux cheveux argenté fusilla du regard le public et releva le menton hautainement :

- Tch !

Le public devint fou. La voix de Lascka s'entendit à peine sous se ramdam.

- Gokudera Hayato !

Lascka attendit une nouvelle fois que le public calme ses ardeurs alors que Ryohei se rasseyait en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Extrêmement injuste !" et que Gokudera détournait le regard, combattant furieusement son rouge aux joues.

- Yamamoto Takeshi !

- Yo ! Fit le baseballeur avec un grand sourire et… Un bras cassé.

Cette fois les exclamations furent mitigées.

- Yamamoto ! Ton bras !

- Non, ne resaute pas du toit ! !

- Comment as-tu pu essayer de faire ça !

Le Gardien de la Pluie se gratta le derrière de la tête avec son bras valide, semblant penaud.

- Ahah ! Désolé, les filles !

L'humeur changea du tout au tout et redevint bien plus joyeux.

- Et enfin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Tsuna !

- S-Salut…

L'atmosphère se transforma de nouveau, devint lourde et dérangeante. Ce fut tellement étrange que ça intrigua jusqu'à Hibari qui se décida enfin à relever la tête pour porter un peu d'attention au troupeau devant lui. Tsuna lui, transpirait comme jamais, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

Un silence complet s'était installé, seulement brisé par quelques reniflements et quelques sanglots. Brusquement certaines personnes dressèrent une banderole avec une photo de Tsuna qui souriait, entouré de fleurs et avec un coin peint en noir. Elles portaient toutes un brassard noir au bras, marquant leur deuil.

Lascka comprit enfin.

- Ah. Bien sûr. Tu es mort.

- HIIIIIII !

Ça sembla réveiller le public qui se mit à pleurer ouvertement.

- Non ! Tsunaaaaaa…

- Pourquoi toujours toi…

- Parce que le sort semble le détester, répondit Lascka.

- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Mukuro, c'est toi qui écris les histoires. C'est donc toi qui dois le détester.

- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Je l'adore, c'est mon personnage préféré !

Il y eu un nouveau silence, celui là bien plus interrogatif, mais qui ne fit aucunement vaciller le sourire de Lascka. Yamamoto posa la question que tout le monde se demandait.

- Ton personnage préféré, c'est Tsuna ?

- Oui !

- Pourtant, tu es la première à vouloir le torturer…

- Bien sûr !

- Je ne comprends EXTRÊMEMENT PAS ! Résuma Ryohei.

- Pas étonnant de la part d'une tête de pelouse, renâcla Gokudera.

- Oh ? Intervint Reborn. Parce que tu as comprit sa logique toi ?

Gokudera sembla prit à l'envers. Le sourire sadique de Reborn s'élargit, et Mukuro ricana.

- Kufufu… En tout cas, je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas moi…

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mukuro ! Je préfère Tsuna, mais en fait, je vous adore tous !

Un frisson glacé sembla secouer les participants à ce show. Le Gardien du Brouillard répéta :

- Tous ?

- Oh oui ! Tous, sans exception.

Lascka réfléchit avant d'ajouter :

- Sauf Levi. Que j'aime juste humilier.

Alors qu'elle hoche la tête de manière sûre, certaines personnes transpirèrent avant de se secouer pour essayer de trouver un peu de normalité. Mais normalité et Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn ne vont pas ensemble ! Donc, Lascka se décida pour poser une question sur un point qui l'intriguait depuis l'arrivé des stars.

- Dit, Tsuna ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as quoi, sur la tête ?

Tsuna leva les yeux et la main pour toucher ce qui entourait sa tête. C'était un simple morceau de tissu blanc en triangle au niveau du front. Un lourd fardeau sembla tomber sur les épaules du Gardien du Ciel.

- Aah… C'est Reborn qui m'a obligé à porter ça… Pour faire plus fantôme…

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'hitman qui sirotait un café sortit de nulle part.

- Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça que sont représentés les esprits au Japon ? Demanda-t-il trop innocemment.

- Si, répondit Lascka.

- Alors c'est ce qu'il doit porter. Déjà qu'il n'est pas transparent…

- Oui, c'est pour que le public soit capable de le voir.

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était pour que je puisse lui tirer dessus…

Tsuna cria d'horreur alors que Mukuro retenait un fou rire, la main de Chrome sur son bras et que Hibari détournait le regard pour cacher son propre sourire. Gokudera paraissait effondré, et les trois autres… Un était actuellement en train de se curer le nez et les deux sportifs souriaient sans vraiment comprendre les réactions des autres.

Après tout, Reborn qui tire sur Tsuna, c'était normal.

- D'ac-cord… Finit par dire Lascka. Pas ce que j'avais imaginé, mais bon… Nous allons enfin pouvoir comm-

- Attendez ! Intervint Gokudera. Lascka-san, j'ai moi aussi une question !

- Oui ?

Il désigna vaguement ses voisins immédiats.

- Pourquoi suis-je coincé entre les deux idiots de sportifs ?

Il ignora le cri d'indignation et le rire insouciant pour continuer, sûr de lui.

- En temps que bras droit du Juudaime, je devrais être à ses côtés, et-

- Je t'arrête là Gokudera, fit Lascka en levant la main. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de la disposition des places. C'est Reborn.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla l'expert des explosifs.

- Un problème ? Demanda Reborn en penchant la tête.

- N-Non, Reborn-san… Aucun problème.

Gokudera se rassit, tenant assez à sa vie pour ne pas défier le meilleur tueur à gage. Mukuro et Hibari, qui se posait la même question eurent l'intelligence de ne pas le faire remarquer et Lascka reprit là où elle avait été interrompue.

- Bien ! Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer cette émission consacrés aux ratés du tournage.

Là-dessus, elle soupira.

- Je me demande comment on a réussi à faire autant de prise pour simplement trois chapitres… Qu'est-ce que se sera pour les prochains…!

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvais pressentiments. Elle continua en croisant les jambes.

- Alors, je vous propose que l'on voit tous les ratés d'un chapitre avant de le commenter et de passer au suivant, d'accord ?

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand elle reprit très vite :

- De toutes les manières, vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est parti ! Chapitre 01, Le Fantôme du collège !

Le noir se fit sur les figures surprise des mafieux et sur celle souriantes de Reborn et Lascka. Le décor du fond changea, et se dévoila être un moniteur géant où s'affichait :

* * *

Chapitre 01 : **Le Fantôme ****du Collège****.**

**

* * *

**

Making off 01.01 : La scène de la balle de base-ball.

On pouvait voir Yamamoto sourire alors que le silence dans le stade était enfin revenu. Mais ce n'était plus un silence angoissé, mais impatient de connaitre enfin le résultat du match. Le lanceur adverse prit une grande respiration.

Il lança la balle de toutes ses forces. Ce fut un lancé puissant et bien placé, difficile à avoir.

Le bruit de la batte rencontrant la balle en plein cœur résonna dans le stade silencieux. Tous sans exception suivirent sa trajectoire quasi-rectiligne, jusqu'aux joueurs sur bases, censés pourtant courir pour marquer le plus de point. Mais tous retenaient leur respiration. La balle s'envola haut dans le ciel, et survola les grillages dont le rôle d'empêcher les balles de quitter le terrain fut dénié.

Le stade explosa en puissante exclamation où la joie des gagnants surpassait la colère et la frustration des perdants. Personne ne fit plus attention à la balle qui après être monté devait bien finir par redescendre.

Tsuna non plus n'y faisait plus attention. Il devait simplement s'en aller avant que Yamamoto ait fini son tour du terrain. Il se cacherait derrière l'arbre, là où l'attendait son bras droit. Soudain, alors qu'il se levait, son Hyper Intuition lui hurla de faire attention, et il se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eu juste le temps de crier avant que la balle atterrisse droit sur son crâne, l'assommant immédiatement.

Gokudera jaillit de sa cachette et à peine rendu aux côtés de son boss qui gisait immobile par terre, il se mit à hurler des injures envers ce crétin de baseballeur, assez fort pour qu'il puisse être entendu. Yamamoto ralenti et ses yeux se dirigèrent naturellement vers la voix qu'il connaissait bien. Ses propres yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'état de Tsuna, et il se précipita à son tour, comme la plupart du staff pour aider le jeune homme.

Ils furent tous accueilli comme il se doit par des explosifs.

* * *

La scène se dilue et avant qu'une autre réapparaisse, on a juste le temps de voir les ombres des Gokudera essayant furieusement d'étrangler celle de Yamamoto, s'étant soudain rappelé qu'il devait tuer cet abruti pour avoir oser blessé son Juudaime.

* * *

Making off 01.02 : La scène de la fuite du préfet.

Tsuna venait d'apparaitre à Hibari. Mais Hibari n'avait pas remarqué que l'élève qu'il poursuivait était transparent. Aussi quand sa proie s'enfuit, il fit quelque chose de naturel pour un carnivore comme lui.

Il poursuivit sa proie.

Elle tourna dans un autre des nombreux couloirs du bâtiment. Il suivit.

Mais alors qu'il tournait à son tour, il se figea brusquement, son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise. Ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait, il avança lentement. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la classe s'ouvrir, mais il vérifia quand même. Une rapide inspection confirma ses soupçons.

Vide. Aucun herbivore de quelque espèce ne se cachait là.

Hibari eu soudain un sourire diabolique, et il sortit de sa poche un paquet blanc. Il susurra :

- Herbivore, je sais que tu te caches ici…

N'ayant aucune réponse, comme il l'espérait, il lança simplement le paquet là où il savait qu'était sa proie. Le paquet explosa à mi-hauteur, et il y eu le bruit d'un toussotement alors que la farine dévoilait progressivement la forme transparente de Tsuna.

Ce dernier releva des yeux effrayés vers le préfet qui feula :

- Trouvé…

- HIIIIIIIIII !

Hibari ferma la porte de la classe devant le nez des caméras et on ne pu qu'entendre des bruits de combats et des hurlements de terreur dans la pièce.

* * *

La scène s'évanouie de nouveau et on devina dans l'ombre d'Hibari son sourire satisfait tandis qu'on avait l'impression que celle des Tsuna devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

La colère de Gokudera changea de cible et on eu juste le temps de voir son visage crispé de fureur alors qu'il allumait un de ses bâtons de dynamite avant qu'un coup de feu ne résonne et ne coupe là mèche, éteignant le danger imminent d'explosion et la lumière émise par la dynamite. Une autre scène apparue.

* * *

Making off 01.03 : La scène de la découverte de l'illusionniste.

Chrome avait emmené Mukuro là près de l'endroit où se tenait Tsuna. Il voulu s'indigner mais elle le coupa en indiquant un endroit près des vestiaires des clubs sportifs.

Mukuro balaya l'endroit et son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette solitaire. Elle était plutôt éloignée, et la seule chose qui était clairement visible était sa petite stature et ses cheveux d'un châtain lumineux. Mais les yeux expérimentés de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent. Ce qu'il voyait clairement aussi, c'était la légère opacité de cette personne, prouvant sans conteste qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Ken et Chikusa arrivèrent à ce moment là, et Chikusa prit la parole avant que Ken explose.

- Chrome ?

- Il est là, fit-elle en se retournant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme mensonge ! Je ne vois rien !

- Il est pourtant bien là, lui dit Mukuro, mettant un terme à cette stupide querelle.

- Mukuro-sama ?

Le Démon se retourna et fixa brièvement ses amis. Il hocha la tête. S'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. Quand plusieurs hurlements retentirent, dont un que tout le monde reconnu.

Le gang Kokuyo se tourna vers là où ils avaient vus Tsuna, et le virent enlacé à l'étouffé par un groupe d'une vingtaine de fille qui pleurais et gémissait, criait ou pleurait :

- Non !

- Tsuna ! Tu ne peux PAS être mort !

- Ne part pas !

Tsuna aurait bien hurlé s'il restait un peu d'air dans ses poumons, mais il était lentement en train de tourner au bleu, et on allait pouvoir tourner cette histoire avec un vrai fantôme.

Alors que les trois autres restaient bouche bée, incapable de la moindre pensée, Mukuro vit rouge. On ne touchait pas _son _fantôme comme ça. Il s'avança en faisant apparaitre son trident, et son œil rouge sang flamba distinctement. Il ricana

- Kufufu… Voilà des demoiselles bien aventureuses pour oser s'en prendre à ce qui m'appartient…

Comme une seule entité, toutes les filles se tournèrent vers l'illusionniste, et se mirent à crier :

- KYAAAAA ! ! ! C'est Mukuro !

- Mukuro-san !

- Ananas-sama !

- Oya-dono !

Une veine palpitante apparaissait à chaque surnom dégradant que ces filles utilisaient, et il craqua en voyant qu'elles ne _lâchaient pas __**son**_ fantôme. Une aura noire apparu, promesse d'un enfer certain, ce qui fit enfin réagir le staff. Le gang Kokuyo se précipita vers leur chef pour le maitriser, les membres de la sécurité évacuèrent les fangirls pour leur propre sécurité, et l'équipe médicale s'occupa d'un Tsuna évanouit.

* * *

La fin de la première partie des making-off fut saluée par la lumière qui revint sur le plateau étrangement encore en un seul morceau. Des éclats de rire et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans le public, public qui devint encore plus sauvage avec le regard furieux que lui lança Mukuro, le souvenir de cette journée encore fraiche dans sa mémoire. Son œil se mit à luire étrangement, et Tsuna se décida à intervenir.

- M-Mukuro ! Calme-toi !

- Oya oya… Je ne pensais pas qu'être à moitié étouffé par ces abruties te laisserait aussi indifférent, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna frissonna. Non, ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, il était traumatisé à vie, mais ce n'était toujours pas une raison pour laisser Mukuro torturer le public, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elles devraient toutes crever pour oser toucher au Juudaime !

Apparemment, si. Là encore, la colère du Gardien de la Tempête eu un effet imprévu. Au lieu de terroriser le public, il se remit à crier et à acclamer leur délinquant préféré. Délinquant qui se mit à les insulter en ayant un visage rouge qui jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Yamamoto lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Mah, mah~ ! Du calme Gokudera !

- Toi, la ferme ou je te casse l'autre bras !

- Ahahah !

- EXTRÊME, Tête de poulpe ! Rugit Ryohei.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Yamamoto ! Glapit Tsuna. Et Gokudera-kun, ne menace pas Yamamoto comme ça, ce n'est pas sa faute !

- Mais… Juudaime ! Gémit l'expert des explosifs avant de se rassoir, incapable d'aller à l'encontre d'un ordre du Juudaime.

- Alala Bakadera n'est qu'un faible ! Intervint Lambo en montant sur la table basse.

- Toi la ferme ! Gronda l'argenté au stupide bovin.

- Buahahaha ! Lambo-san est trop fort pour toi, Stupidera !

Lascka se décida d'intervenir avant que Gokudera ne perdre vraiment le contrôle de lui-même, ou pire, qu'Hibari, qu'elle voyait s'énerver progressivement ne se lâche et décide de discipliner les Gardiens.

- Lambo, je crois que tu en a déjà assez fait comme ça, non ?

Reborn hocha son accord semblant s'ennuyer profondément. Il n'aimait pas ce qui allait suivre.

- De quoi tu parles, stupide auteur ! Lambo-san fait toujours ce qu'il veut !

- Justement, fit Lascka avec un soupir. Avant de passer aux ratés suivant, je vais juste demander aux invités s'ils ont des commentaires à faire ?

- Ahah ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir assommé, Tsuna ! Commença Yamamoto en se grattant le derrière de la tête, l'air sincèrement désolé.

- Je ne suis pas désolé, fit froidement Hibari avec un petit sourire satisfait. Tsuna frissonna, et Gokudera fusilla le préfet du regard.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu me dégager à temps, fit enfin Mukuro en lançant un regard plein de menace vers le public.

- D'ac-cord… On passa à la suite ! Chapitre 02, Le Fantôme de la Salle de Musique !

Lascka s'installa confortablement alors que Reborn soupirait de nouveau. Le noir assombrit la salle, et le décor arrière s'illumina de nouveau.

* * *

Chapitre 02 : **Le Fantôme de ****la Salle de Musique****.**

**

* * *

**

Making off 02.01 : La scène du piano.

Gokudera, qui était entré dans la salle pour prendre des documents pour un prof venait d'apercevoir le piano de cette salle.

Délaissant les documents sans importance pour lui, il s'approcha lentement de l'objet en bois, peint d'un noir laqué, dont la brillance, même dans cette salle obscure était sans égale. Il promena son doigt sur le rebord, appréciant la fraicheur de l'objet.

Il aimait le piano.

Que se soit la musique ou l'instrument en lui même, il aimait le piano. Il avait apprit à en jouer, étant jeune, et était plutôt doué, mais ça faisait maintenant des années qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Ça faisait remonter des souvenirs quelques peu pénibles, et indésirables.

Pourtant, il souleva la protection du clavier et appuya sur une clef. La note, majestueuse, s'envola dans la salle et résonna un long moment dans le silence. Presque malgré lui, il s'assit, et-

_***PROUT***_

Gokudera resta immobile son cerveau extraordinaire ayant pourtant du mal à comprendre d'où venait ce bruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne s'était pas assis que sur le siège. Il se releva pour prendre en main un coussin péteur décoré avec des motifs de vache. Facile de deviner à qui il appartenait…

- Buahahahahah ! Gokudera est si stupide ! Il est tombé dans mon piège !

Gokudera dirigea ses yeux furieux sur le gamin insupportable qui était sur une table au fond de la salle, se tapant le popotin de manière provocatrice.

- Bakadera ! T'es même pas bon à embrasser les fesses de Lambo !

- TOI ! Je vais te faire avaler ce putain de truc ! Rugit l'argenté.

- Gupyah ! Glapit Lambo, se rendant compte du danger dans lequel il était.

Il s'enfuit par la porte arrière, Gokudera sur ses talons jurant des obscénités.

* * *

Tandis que cette scène disparaissait, Gokudera sembla se souvenir de sa promesse. Seulement, il n'avait pas le coussin péteur sous la main. Il se résigna à utiliser une de ses dynamites. Étrangement, Reborn n'essaya pas de tirer sur la mèche de cette dernière, il fallut donc que se soit Tsuna qui sauve Lambo alors que Yamamoto et Ryohei restreignaient l'argenté.

On eut juste le temps d'entendre un ricanement familier avant qu'une autre scène n'apparaisse.

* * *

Making off 02.02 : La scène du placard à balai.

Tsuna était en train d'observer Gokudera qui semblait être en train de le chercher.

Des tonnes de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Ce garçon n'allait pas bien ? Qui chercherait un fantôme ? C'était quelque chose d'effrayant ! Tout le monde savait qu'il fallait éviter les choses de l'autre-monde, et sa croyance avait été renforcée grâce aux réactions qu'il suscitait quand il se faisait surprendre. Il se reposa de nouveau la question, bien plus sérieusement quand il vit ce même garçon aux cheveux argentés regarder dans un placard à balai et se les prendre tous sur lui.

Mais il n'y eu pas que des balais… Tsuna pâlit en voyant une montagne d'objets les plus divers s'écrouler de ce placard trop petit pour contenir tout ce bazar. Gokudera essaya de s'enfuir, mais fut prit en traitre par cette vague contenant tout et n'importe quoi, d'une poubelle à la toilette qui jaillissait du placard sans raison.

Tsuna comprit enfin le sérieux de la situation, et se précipita pour sortir Gokudera de là. Seul une main qui cherchait désespérément du secours avait échappé à la coulé d'objet, mais ce fut suffisant. Tsuna aidé par le staff, Hibari ne se salissant sûrement pas les mains pour cet herbivore refusant même de reconnaitre le besoin d'aide. Heureusement, le staff et Tsuna suffirent.

Alors que Tsuna et Gokudera reprenait leur souffle, le Gardien de la Tempête murmurant sans cesse des remerciements infinis envers son boss, tous deux relevèrent la tête en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait malheureusement que trop bien.

- Buahahah ! Gokudera s'est fait encore avoir !

Cette fois, Tsuna n'essaya même pas de retenir Gokudera quand ce dernier ce précipita aux trousses de l'insupportable Bovino. Il ne fit que s'allonger pour se remettre de ses émotions, et se fit discipliner par Hibari quand celui-ci remarqua le bazar qu'ils avaient mit dans son école.

* * *

L'ombre que l'on pouvait voir ne faisait que dévoiler Gokudera étranglant Lambo, et Tsuna essayant nerveusement de les séparer. En vain.

Hibari bâilla.

Nouvelle scène.

* * *

Making off 02.03 : La scène de la salle de classe.

On était en train de l'interroger sur les raisons de ses blessures, et Gokudera en eu assez. Il craqua. Il se leva d'un bond et frappa du plat de la main sur sa pauvre table.

- Mais allez-vous vous taire, oui !

La réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il avait imaginée. Il n'y eu que quelques personnes assez intelligente pour enfin le laissez en paix, mais certaines filles, celles qui avaient créé son fanclub (non pas qu'il en veuille, merci bien !) étaient toute chose de l'avoir vu en colère.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es frotté à Hibari-sempai ?

Gokudera se tourna vers la fille qui venait de parler. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et ondulés, et était une des rares personnes que Gokudera n'avait pas envie de tuer sur place. Elle était accompagnée par sa meilleure amie, l'idole du collège. Il se calma et se rassit.

- Tch ! Ça ne te regarde pas, Kurokawa.

Kurokawa allait répondre. Elle allait vraiment répondre. Elle aurait vraiment dû répondre. Mais à ce moment là, Lambo choisit son moment pour sauter sur le bureau de Gokudera et se mettre à gémir :

- Ahoderaaaaa… Lambo-san est fatigué ! Porte-moi !

Hana blêmit, son allergie aux mioches et particulièrement à celui-ci revint rapidement. Elle se recula en faisant des gestes comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Shi… Shi ! SHI !

Lambo se retourna vers elle et la reconnu. La sorcière…

- Ah, Shishi-baba…

Hana craqua et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce, suivit par Kyoko qui voulait être sûre qu'elle irait bien. Gokudera perdait de plus en plus patience et attrapa Lambo par la peau du cou. Il se mit à gigoter :

- Lâche-moi ! Stupidera ! Bakadera !

- Tait toi sale veau !

Avant que le Gardien de la tempête n'eu le temps de le lancer, Lambo s'immobilisa et frissonna. Avant de gémir de contentement alors qu'une fontaine s'écoulait sur le bureau de Gokudera et sur ses chaussures. Gokudera vit rouge et essaya de l'étrangler, mais ce fut à ce moment là que le staff se décida à intervenir.

* * *

On entendit brièvement le rire fière de Lambo avant qu'il ne soit réduit au silence avec quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à Leon-massue.

* * *

Making off 02.04 : La scène de la découverte.

Ils étaient en train de discuter, Tsuna pas encore sûr de pouvoir vraiment se montrer à cet humain, mais essayant d'apprendre à le connaitre brièvement. Gokudera était en train de s'exclamer.

- J'adore le surnaturel, et pouvoir aider un fantôme à pouvoir reposer en paix serait une grande joie !

_"… Tu es… Bizarre."_

- Merci !

_Ce n'est pas un compliment !_ Pensa le petit esprit. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air rayonnant du collégien. Il se décida.

_"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"_

- Gokudera ! Gokudera Hayato ! Et toi ?

- Tsuna.

Gokudera virvoleta sur lui-même. Il eu juste le temps de voir le visage choqué de Tsuna alors qu'une tarte à la crème volait vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

_***SPLAF***_

- HIIIIIIIIII ! Gokudera-kun ! !

L'Italien était pétrifié, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette voix qui l'énervait automatiquement.

- BUAHAHAHAHAH ! Lambo-san est le meilleur !

Gokudera craqua. Il hurla des insanités en sortant ses dynamites et en les balançant partout, essayant de tuer ce Bovino de toutes ses forces. Ni le staff ni la sécurité et ni Tsuna ne réussirent à le calmer. Ce ne fut que quand il se trouva à court de dynamite, après avoir passé près de cinq heures à balancé son stock partout qu'il s'arrêta.

Le décor était en miette. Et le décor étant le collège, il se fit mordre à mort par Hibari.

* * *

La lumière revint sur le plateau, montrant un Lambo qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de Tsuna et un Gokudera ayant une furieuse envie de se débarrasser de ce parasite, mais ayant peur de blesser son Juudaime. Les deux sportifs riaient de l'énergie du petit et Mukuro ricanait, ignorant les tentatives de Chrome pour le faire taire, bien trop amusé par l'air mécontent de l'alouette.

Lascka soupira.

- Quel enfer…

- C'est clair, ce môme est infernal, continua Reborn.

- Intolérable.

- Invivable.

- Odieux.

- Insupportable.

Blessé dans sa fierté par les propos insultant de l'union Lascka-Reborn, Lambo se met à geindre :

- Doit… Rester… Calme… ! PEUT PAAAAAS !

En hurlant il sort son Bazooka violet. Tsuna fut rejeté en arrière et Gokudera jura :

- Oh non !

- Merde !

_***POUF***_

Une fumée rose envahit le plateau, causant au public de crier de délice.

- Yare yare… Mon jeune moi a encore dû se tirer dessus par erreur…

La fumée se dissipa, dévoilant un jeune adolescent avec un œil fermé et une chevelure d'ébène coiffé négligemment. Il soupira.

- Ah, c'était ce stupide show avec Reborn…

Il se tourna tout naturellement vers son adversaire qui resta immobile avec ce petit sourire qui ne promettait jamais rien de bon. Pendant une seconde ou deux, tous se figèrent attendant une réaction quelconque. Jusqu'à ce que :

- Ron-pchuu…

Un bulle apparu sur le nez de Reborn et de Leon, indiquant clairement qu'ils étaient endormis. Si ça provoqua des couinements chez le public et la chute de surprise de Tsuna, le soupire de Lascka, Lambo Adulte réagit bien moins bien… Il grogna :

- C'est ça… Toujours à m'ignorer… Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait encore quelque chose, j'ai l'habitude, maintenant.

Noir soudain, et un seul projecteur sur Lambo. Pose dramatique.

- Seul, dans ce monde sans pitié… Arriverais-je encore à survivre une journée ? À voir la lumière du soleil une nouvelle fois… Peut-être, mais seulement…

Il envoya un regard suppliant au public.

- Si vous m'aimez…

Réponse immédiate des fangirls qui se mirent à encourager sans arrêt Lambo Adulte, qui maintenant n'avait plus du tout l'air aussi fragile en lançant un regard insolent vers Reborn.

- On t'aime beaucoup, Lambo !

- Mais oui !

- T'es mignon !

Lambo se retourna, attendant cette fois une réaction de Reborn. Qui ne vint pas.

- Ron-pchuu…

Le public hurla avec plus de joie :

- Mais Reborn est encore plus mignon ~ ! ! !

Sans remarquer le sourire de victoire qui s'étalait sur l'Arcobaleno censé être en train de dormir, Lambo Adulte craqua. Il fondit en larme, énervant Gokudera et Hibari. Mais aucun des deux n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que se soit que Lambo Adult en train de pleurer fut remplacé par Lambo Bébé en train de pleurer. Il n'y avait que très peu de différence…

- Un commentaire ? Demanda Lascka, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je vais mordre à mort cet herbivore bruyant s'il ne se tait pas ! Gronda Hibari.

- Kufufu… Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'alouette. Il est insupportable.

- Mukuro-sama…

- Je vais l'exploser, déclara Gokudera en sortant une dizaine de dynamite.

- Ahahah~ !

- EXTRÊME !

- ILS SONT MÉCHANTS AVEC LAMBO-SAN ! ! ! BUAAAAAAAAAH !

Reborn agit avant tous. Il bondit et (ré-)assomma le jeune Bovino avec son caméléon transformiste.

- Silence, je n'arrive même plus à dormir, fit-il alors que Tsuna récupérait son Gardien de la Foudre inconscient.

- Des commentaires très constructifs encore une fois, soupira Lascka. On passe à la dernière partie des ratés ? Le dernier chapitre en date, numéro 03, Le Fantôme Sauveur

* * *

Chapitre 03 : **Le Fantôme ****Sauveur****.**

**

* * *

**

Making off 03.01 : La scène de l'entrainement.

Yamamoto venait de faire un home-run d'entrainement et allait chercher sa balle en courant.

Le sourire qu'il affichait tomba légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en ce moment, mais il se sentait étrangement mou. Il avait dû mal à faire ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, comme là, il arrivait à faire des merveilles, mais d'autre fois, il n'arrivait même pas à toucher la balle. C'était frustrant.

Il continua de courir dans ses sombres pensées quand il entendit un rire cristallin. Surprit, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il repéra facilement l'élève qui avait dû rire. Il était en dessous de l'arbre, et malgré l'ombre, ses cheveux argentés étaient facile à cerner. Ces cheveux argenté lui dirent quelque chose, et la solution lui sauta aux yeux. C'était Gokudera Hayato, un élève de sa classe.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il s'approcha naturellement.

- Yo ! Salut les gars, ça va ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le baseballeur, l'un surprit et l'autre en colère.

- Y-Yamamoto… Fit doucement Tsuna.

- Crétin ! Tu n'es pas censé nous connaitre vraiment !

- Ahah ! C'est vrai ? Répondit-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

- Mais oui ! Rugit l'argenté.

Tsuna essaya de l'arrêter, mais avait complètement oublié qu'il était en Mode Fantôme, aussi il passa à travers son ami qui se mit à courir en riant pour échapper à la colère de l'expert aux explosifs. Le staff soupira. Ça allait être dur de tourner cette scène…

* * *

On pu voir l'ombre de toutes les têtes se fixer sur une qui se mit à rire. Cette fois, Tsuna arriva à arrêter Gokudera, et on entendit Reborn ricaner.

Le décor s'illumina à nouveau, montrant une autre scène.

* * *

Making off 03.02 : La scène de la classe.

Yamamoto était en train de s'interroger sur sa passion, son sport.

Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait se concentrer sur le cours, ou le prof pourrait le punir, et il n'avait pas le temps d'être coincé dans l'école après les cours. Il devait mieux s'entrainer pour-

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face au tableau noir. Il sentit quelque chose effleurer ses lèvre suivit par un :

- HIIIIIII ! ! !

Yamamoto sentit qu'il rougissait alors que la forme transparente de Tsuna tournait couleur cerise et que ses deux mains étaient plaqués sur sa bouche. Yamamoto lui-même toucha du bout des doigts ses propres lèvres.

- Y-Y-Yamamoto, bafouilla Tsuna mort de honte.

- T-Tsuna…

Leur petit interlude gêné fut interrompu par un rugissement de la part de Gokudera qui, s'il s'était pétrifié par le choc avant venait de reprendre ses esprits et s'était juré de tuer ce crétin de baseballeur de la pire manière possible.

* * *

Alors qu'une fois de plus, l'ombre de Tsuna tournait rouge, Il n'y eu bizarrement personne pour empêcher Gokudera d'étrangler l'insouciant joueur de baseball qui riait tranquillement. Au contraire, on pu sentir quelques intention de tuer se dégager de quelques Gardiens.

Heureusement, avant que tout se concrétise et que l'enfer débarque sur le plateau, une nouvelle scène commença.

* * *

Making off 03.04 : La scène de l'évanouissement.

Tsuna était en train de guider Hibari vers le lieu où gisait Yamamoto, inconscient.

Petit à petit, ils arrivèrent à sortir du bâtiment et à se diriger vers les terrains de sports. Hibari perdit toute sa nonchalance en remarquant un corps qui reposait immobile sur le terrain. Il accéléra le pas et dépassa Hibird, qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Il regarda avec suspicion l'herbivore transparent, l'accusant presque d'être la cause de tout ça. Tsuna leva les mains en l'air et secoua la tête, essayant de paraitre innocent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hibird daigna lui accorder le bénéfice du doute qu'il se trouva stupide à essayer de se justifier devant un oiseau.

Le petit fantôme allait s'approcher du préfet quand il sentit le soudain énervement de celui-ci.

- Faible herbivore, feula-t-il.

Avant de frapper assez fort l'élève à terre pour qu'il glisse sur quelques mètres. Ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette attaque, Yamamoto ne pu l'éviter.

- HIIIIIIIII ! Y-Yamamoto ! Glapit Tsuna, choqué par les actions du préfet.

Mais avant qu'il ne rejoigne le staff qui s'activait aux côtés de Yamamoto, qui semblait-il avait maintenant vraiment le bras de cassé, Tsuna fut coupé par un tonfa qui jaillit jusque sous son nez.

- H-Hibari-san ?

- Toi. Pourquoi es-tu toujours un fantôme. Je ne peux pas te mordre à mort.

- M-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est Reborn qui m'a rendu impalpable !

Le préfet se tourna vers l'Arcobaleno qui était en train de siroter un café sur le fauteuil du metteur en scène. Sentant la colère du préfet sur lui, il ne fit que renvoyer la balle.

- C'est l'auteure qui a décidé de faire de Tsuna un fantôme. Pas moi.

Furieux, l'irascible Gardien des Nuages se tourna vers l'auteur/metteur en scène qui était aux côtés de Yamamoto. Même en n'étant pas de la mafia, il fut facile pour Lascka de sentir le regard furieux sur elle. Elle eut juste le réflexe qu'il fallait, courir de toutes ses forces alors qu'enfin Hibari trouvait sa victime pour passer ses nerfs de ne pas pouvoir toucher l'herbivore.

* * *

Cette fois, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hibari qui ne fit rien. Les ombres empêchaient de voir l'expression de leur visage, mais ils furent tous sûrs qu'il avait l'air satisfait. L'ombre de Lascka frémit

* * *

Making off 03.05 : La scène sur le toit.

Tsuna venait avec soulagement de convaincre Yamamoto de revenir sur la partie sûr du toit.

Il sauta avec autant de souplesse au dessus de la rambarde pour revenir en sécurité sur la terre ferme. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, se trouvant soudainement de bien meilleure humeur qu'il y avait quelques minutes.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda Tsuna en penchant la tête.

- Hu ?

- Tu portes toujours… Tes affaires d'hôpital, fit un Tsuna penaud en le désignant de la main.

Yamamoto regarda ses habits et effectivement, il portait bien la blouse verte de l'hôpital. Il étouffa un éclat de rire avant de laisser tomber. Mais il voulut par l'habitude passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami, oubliant qu'il était transparent.

Il passa à travers Tsuna qui glapit de surprise et essaya vainement de retenir Yamamoto. Ce dernier chuta lourdement, mais ça n'affecta pas sa bonne humeur. Il continua de rire en étant par terre. Tsuna secoua la tête alors que Gokudera débarquait, prêt de nouveau à engueuler l'abruti de service.

* * *

Un abruti se mit à rire tandis qu'un autre grognait. Le premier réussit cette fois à mettre son bras autour des épaules de Tsuna, et le deuxième essaya de l'éloigner de son cher Juudaime.

* * *

Making off 03.06 : La scène de fin.

Yamamoto et Tsuna étaient en train de rire de l'autre côté du mur. Mukuro était adossé près de la porte. Il se redressa en murmurant :

- Kufufu~… Voilà qui est intéressant…

Il s'apprêtait à partir comme prévu, mais se ravisa et ouvrit violement la porte en grand. Les deux adolescents sur le toit sursautèrent, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Mukuro s'approcha de Tsuna en gémissant.

- Tsunayoshi-kun~ ! ! ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mukuro ? Fit Tsuna en hésitant.

- J'apparais bien moins souvent que cette alouette ! Geint l'illusionniste.

La mâchoire de Tsuna tomba alors que Yamamoto se remettait à rire.

- Ahahah ! C'est vrai ! Même Chrome apparait plus souvent !

Voyant une veine apparaitre sur le front de Mukuro aux paroles de Yamamoto, Tsuna essaya de le calmer.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Mukuro, d'accord ? Tu… Tu apparaitras bien un moment ou un autre…

Mukuro soupira et s'apprêtait à se calmer quand il entendit une voix qu'il haïssait.

- Plutôt jamais, sale ananas.

Tsuna, Yamamoto et un Mukuro furieux se tournèrent vers là où venait la voix pour remarquer qu'Hibari était adossé près de la porte qu'il avait fermé à clefs, où quelqu'un était en train de tambouriner furieusement. Ils arrivaient facilement à reconnaitre la voix de Gokudera qui était enragé de savoir son Juudaime seul avec les deux monstres, l'atrophié de Yamamoto ne comptant pas pour assurer la protection de son boss.

Mukuro eu alors un de ses sourires dérangeant avant de s'emparer de Tsuna par surprise et frotta sa joue contre celle du fantôme.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste que ce pervers sadique ait plus de chance que moi de t'attraper, petit Tuna !

Alors que Tsuna se mettait à bafouiller à cause du sous entendu, Yamamoto essayait vainement de les séparer, mais lui n'arrivait pas à attraper Tsuna. Hibari lui était fou de rage, et les tonfas étaient déjà de sortit, mais il voulait clarifier un point avant de réduire l'ananas à l'état de pulpe sanglante.

- Pourquoi arrives-tu à toucher l'herbivore, ananas pervers ?

Mukuro resserra encore plus l'étreinte qu'il avait sur Tsuna, en faisant apparaitre son trident pour le combat qu'il sentait arriver.

- Mais parce que Tsunayoshi-kun me préfère à toi, bien sûr.

- HIIIIIIIIII ! ! !

Il conclu en embrassant légèrement la joue d'un Tsuna rougissant avant de sauter en arrière pour éviter la charge du nuage. S'en suivit une bataille épique qui détruisit le toit si bien qu'ils passèrent à l'étage du dessous.

* * *

La lumière se rallume une dernière fois sur nos mafieux préféré. Tsuna est extrêmement gêné et Yamamoto n'est pas vraiment mieux. Gokudera est en train de lancer des regards assassins à Hibari pour l'avoir enfermé hors de portée de son Juudaime, et à Mukuro pour avoir touché (et EMBRASSÉ ! ! !) _son_ Juudaime.

Les deux Gardiens, respectivement des Nuages et du Brouillard ne se quittent pas des yeux, prêt à se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Chrome s'accroche désespérément au bras de Mukuro et que Ryohei, dans sa grande bêtise n'hurle :

- EXTRÊME COMBAT ! ! ! Hibari ! Tu dois rentrer dans mon club de boxe !

Hibari daigna lancer un regard mauvais à l'abruti de boxeur. Il sortit ses tonfas qui luirent à la lumière des projecteurs

- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personnes, _Herbivore_…

Lascka soupira et Reborn eu un sourire en coin.

- C'est vraiment fatiguant d'essayer de les faire aller tous ensemble… Murmura Lascka.

- C'est amusant.

Tsuna et Lascka lancèrent un regard à Reborn, d'accord sur un point. C'était le pire sadique qu'il y avait sur la terre. Lascka soupira en essayant de reprendre de son sérieux. Haussant la voix pour attirer l'attention des mafiosos qui se battaient.

- Oserais-je demander un commentaire ?

- Inutile, je crois, fit remarquer Reborn. Ils ont trop envi de se battre.

Alors que ceux ayant le plus de raison (Lascka, Tsuna et Chrome tenant un Lambo endormit) s'enfuyait derrière le fauteuil le plus éloigné de la tension grandissante, Reborn fit un signe dans les coulisse.

Soudainement, un air au piano qui avait déjà été joué au début fit sa réapparition. Le décor de fond changea de nouveau pour montrer une rangé de membres du comité de discipline parfaitement aligné. Le seul reconnaissable, avec sa brindille à la bouche était Kusakabe. C'était lui aussi qui mena le groupe qui se mit à chanter.

(Allez, encore une fois ! http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=fbAjt1yk3sg)

~ Midori tanabiku Namimori no ~  
_Le vert qui coloris Namimori_

- Oh, non, pas encore ce truc débile, grogna Gokudera.

~ Dainaku shoonaku Nami ga ii ~  
_Ni grand ni petit, Nami est le meilleur_

- Un problème avec l'hymne de Namimori, faible herbivore ? Feula un préfet enragé.

~ Itsumo kawaranu ~  
_Qui ne change pas_

- Kufufu. Je ne peux plus entendre cette musique absurde, fit cyniquement Mukuro.

~ Sukoyaka kenage ~  
_Vigoureux et galant_

- Ahah ! J'ai l'habitude, on l'entend à chaque fois que l'on gagne, pas vrai sempai ?

~ Aah ! ~  
_Aah !_

- Ooh ! C'est EXTRÊMEMENT vrai !

~ Tomo ni utaou ~  
_Chantons ensemble_

- Ah ! Tu parles d'une récompense ! Renâcla Gokudera.

~ Namimori chuu ~  
_Le collège de Namimori_

- Gokudera-kun ! Intervint Tsuna, sortant à peine du fauteuil. Cesse d'insulter Hibari !

~ Asa tsuyu kagayaku Namimori no ~  
_Rayonnant comme le soleil levant, Namimori_

- Mais, Juudaime ! gémit le fidèle bras-droit.

~ Heihei bombom Nami de ii ~  
_Ordinaire et habituel, Nami est le meilleur_

- Oya oya… Tu ne va pas me dire que tu apprécie cette musique, Tsunayoshi-kun…

~ Itsumo kiowanu ~  
_Combattant toujours_

Sentant le regard d'Hibari sur lui, Tsuna se sentit obligé d'hocher furieusement la tête.

~ Sukoyaka kenage ~  
_Vigoureux et galant_

Orgueilleusement, Hibari fixa Mukuro avec un air de vainqueur.

~ Haha ! ~  
_Haha !_

Mukuro serra plus fort son trident, furieux que sa proie ait pu choisir la sale alouette à lui-même.

~ Tomo ni waraou ~  
_Rions ensemble_

- Kufufu… Ça ne compte pas, c'est de l'intimidation. C'est moi que Tsunayoshi-kun préfère.

~ Namimori chuu ~  
_Le collège de Namimori_

- Cesse de dire ces choses là, Ananas pervers.

~ Kimi to boku to de Namimori no ~  
_Ton et mon Namimori_

- Tsuna ne te préfère pas, fit pour une fois un Yamamoto sérieux.

~ Atarimae taru Nami de ii ~  
_Commun et suffisant, Nami est le meilleur_

- C'est EXTRÊMEMENT vrai ! Pourquoi Sawada te préférerais ? Rugit Ryohei.

~ Itsumo ishoni ~  
_Toujours ensemble_

- Le Juudaime ne peux pas aimer un pervers psychopathe dans ton genre ! Vociféra Gokudera.

~ Sukoyaka kenage ~  
_Vigoureux et galant_

- Kufufu, vous êtes jaloux parce que je peux le _toucher_ et pas vous, ricana Mukuro.

~ Aah ! ~  
_Aah !_

Tous grognèrent face au sous entendu de l'illusionniste. Tsuna s'empourpra et cacha son visage, embarrassé par la double signification de cette phrase que son Gardien à choisit exprès.

~ Tomo ni ayumou ~  
_Marchons ensemble_

Chrome tapota son épaule en essayant de le réconforter. Elle était habituée à Mukuro, le criminel habitant son esprit.

~ Namimori chuu ~  
_Le collège de Namimori_

- Vous semblez oublier quelque chose, retentit une voix sérieuse à la fin de la chanson.

Tous se tournèrent vers Reborn qui avait le regard caché par son fédora.

- Tsuna est _mon_ élève… Déclara l'hitman en transformant Leon en pistolet.

L'enfer descendit sur le plateau. Entre coup de feu, de tonfas, de sabre, de poing, de trident et de diverses explosions, Lascka réussi à hurler, pour être entendue malgré le bruit que les fous faisaient :

- C'est terminé ! Rentrez chez vous tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Fuyez ! AAAAAAAHHHH ! ! !

Elle et les autres personnes qui tenaient à leur vie s'enfuirent. Mais Lascka ne pu s'empêcher de partager un sourire avec Chrome, que la timide jeune fille rendit après avoir regardé son boss qui observait le combat d'un regard inquiet.

Trop occupé à se battre, les mafieux n'avaient pas vu qu'elles étaient en train de s'enfuir _avec_ Tsuna. Maintenant elles l'avaient pour elles toutes seules~ !

Tsuna eu un frisson dans le dos. Mais ce devait être dû à la lumière des projecteurs. Ça chauffait ces trucs là, et sans eux, il avait froid. Oui, ce devait être ça…

Pauvre, pauvre Tsuna naïf…

* * *

-w-

Tsuna m'ap-par-tient. J'ai dit. XP

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre bonus ! En fait, j'avais bien trop d'idée d'omake, et je ne pouvais pas les mettre dans un chapitre, ce n'était pas marrant. Alors j'ai décidé de faire ça ! Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? X3

Petite information. Pour que cette histoire soit plus souvent mise à jour, j'ai décidé de faire un roulement entre mes trois fics que j'écris en ce moment.

Trois ? Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Je commence une nouvelle histoire, appelée "**Assumer Ses Actions. Ou Celles Des Autres****…**". Je vous invite évidement à la lire ! XD

Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !


	5. Mémoire de Fantôme

Yo ! ^o^

Et oui, c'est moi ! Ça faisait un bail, hein ? X3

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre tant désiré du **Fantôme de Namimori** !

Un grand remerciement à toutes les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire. Ca m'allait toujours droit au cœur, et si je n'ai pas eu le temps ou le courage de répondre, j'en suis vraiment désolée, et je vais essayer de me motiver. U_U

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Mémoire de Fantôme…**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, baignant de ses rayons le bâtiment servant aux collégiens du campus de Namimori. On était en début Juin, et le temps était très agréable pour cette fin de printemps. On pouvait voir plein de monde en train de rire et de parler sur les bancs d'autre mangeait plus silencieusement. Certaines personnes, au lieu de manger étaient en train de lire ou de réviser pour les examens qui approchaient.

Un préfet s'offrait une sieste sur le toit tandis que son animal de compagnie veillait sur son sommeil, ou chantonnait à son goût. Un autre carnivore profitait de ce fait pour réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rendre fou de rage son rival. Un capitaine de club de boxe était en train de digérer EXTRÊMEMENT en faisant une course. Une autre journée normale au collège de Namimori.

Mais un certain groupe était éloigné. Il avait prit la peine de traverser les terrains de sport pour profiter de l'ombre de l'unique arbre qui délimitait la frontière entre le collègue et le lycée de l'énorme campus que formait l'école publique de Namimori. On pouvait facilement voir deux personnes sous cet arbre. Deux personnes qui normalement n'étaient jamais ensemble. Et qui, même maintenant, ne s'entendaient pas. Du moins pour l'un d'entre eux.

Mais si on plissait les yeux, et avec un peu de chance, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette transparente qui calmait les ardeurs trop impulsive d'un certain argenté de seconde année. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient loin de se battre. Le sujet était même très sérieux.

- Amnésique ? S'exclama Yamamoto.

- Oui… Répondit Tsuna. Je ne me souviens de rien à par de mon nom. Je ne sais pas quand je suis mort, ni pourquoi, et encore moins la raison pour laquelle je suis coincé ici.

- Oh.

Yamamoto ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. Il trouvait ça étrange, et n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer. Ne plus rien se souvenir ? Gokudera se mit à marmonner plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Il existe trois types de mémoire. Sémantique, procédurale et épisodique. La première concerne la communication, et la connaissance de la langue. La deuxième les gestes, ou les habitudes qui nous caractérisent. Et enfin la dernière stocke les aventures de notre vie, notre histoire. C'est celle-là qui fait défaut au Juudaime.

Il termina en avalant un morceau de riz, et le mâcha tout en réfléchissant au problème de son ami. Mais le silence ambiant lui fit relever la tête, et il croisa les regards admiratifs des deux autres. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Ouah, Gokudera-kun ! Tu es vraiment très intelligent… Fit Tsuna, soufflé.

Gokudera sembla rayonner de l'intérieur.

- Mais ce n'est rien, Juudaime ! Ce ne sont que de simples petites connaissances qui malheureusement ne peuvent pas nous aider…

Il avait finit sa phrase en perdant tout son enthousiasme. Tsuna eu un gentil sourire.

- Merci beaucoup de ton aide, Gokudera-kun. C'est très gentil.

Yamamoto avait observé l'échange entre les deux, et demanda, curieux.

- Pourquoi tu appelle Tsuna "Juudaime" ?

- C'est parce que Juudaime est le dixième fantôme que je rencontre ! Fit-il fièrement, relevant la tête.

Tsuna soupira en secouant la tête. Il avait abandonné l'idée de forcer le génie à l'appeler autrement depuis longtemps. Yamamoto lui semblait impressionné.

- Tant que ça ? Fit-il.

Pour lui, avant Tsuna, les fantômes n'existaient pas. Alors que Gokudera ait pu en voir dix, c'était énorme !

- Bien sûr ! Penserais-tu que je mentirais ? S'énerva Gokudera.

Il eu invariablement un frisson en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait vu un fantôme. C'était ainsi que le danger que représentait sa sœur avait été confirmé…

- Comment as-tu fait pour découvrir ton premier ? Continua le baseballeur.

Gokudera s'apprêtait à lui demander de se mêler de ses affaires, d'une manière bien plus coloré, quand il perçut le regard tout aussi curieux de Tsuna. Ce dernier était intrigué, et avide de savoir s'il existait d'autre personnes comme lui, et bien sûr, ce qu'ils étaient devenus. C'est donc pour lui qu'il se décida bien malgré lui à raconter cet incident qu'il voulait oublier.

- Le premier… C'est lui qui nous a découvert.

Il frissonna de nouveau et pâli visiblement. Le fantôme et le sportif échangèrent un regard surprit, mais ne firent aucun commentaire et attendirent que leur ami continu.

* * *

_Il avait douze ans, et il était déjà un génie. Un génie habitué à manger les gâteaux de sa sœur de quinze ans. Et à survivre à son infâme cuisine. Bien qu'il n'oserait pas le lui dire. Même si sa vie n'était pas facile, il gardait encore l'espoir de pouvoir l'améliorer. Mais pour ça, il devait rester en vie. Et une règle qu'il avait apprit pour ça, c'était de ne pas énerver sa sœur. Cela pouvait être très néfaste pour la santé._

_Sa conviction fut renforcée en apprenant la mort "accidentel" du dernier petit ami de Bianchi. Mort d'une dysenterie fulgurante… Indigestion. Mais Gokudera n'arrivait pas à plaindre ce pauvre bougre qui avait succombé à la colère de sa sœur. Quiconque possédant la moindre jugeote savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Quel abruti avait-il été, essayer de tromper sa sœur. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas y survivre ! Personne n'aurait pu…_

_Il avait été découvert la veille dans son appartement par des amis à lui. Il avait entendu dire qu'il avait le teint verdâtre même après sa mort. Il savait que la veille de ce jour funeste, Bianchi était allé lui rendre visite pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui, accompagné d'un petit paquet dont la fumée qui s'échappait ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il contenait. Elle était revenue plus tard, sans ce paquet. Et avec un air profondément satisfait. Il essaya de retenir un frisson. Vainement._

_Il voulait s'éloigner, et pour se changer les idées, décida d'aller voir le docteur pervers, qui lui apprenait à se servir des explosifs. Il était fasciné par le pouvoir de destruction qui résultait d'un simple mélange chimique. Et avant qu'il ne détruise le manoir, le docteur avait décidé de lui apprendre. Aussi il se dépêcha de se diriger vers le balcon sud, là où était sûrement la personne qu'il cherchait. C'était le meilleur endroit pour observer les gouvernantes qui s'activaient dans le jardin après tout…_

_Sale pervers lubrique… Pensa Gokudera en soupirant._

_Il ralenti en voyant passer un des majordomes. Ce dernier le salua en s'inclinant._

_- Bonjour, jeune maitre._

_Gokudera ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Il attendit simplement de s'être avancé assez avant de recommencer à courir avec une grimace furieuse sur le visage. Jeune maitre, mon œil… Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il n'était pas un "jeune maitre", il n'était qu'un rejeton, un bâtard qui avait été généreusement admit dans cette famille de noble. Seules les apparences forçaient les domestiques à le traiter avec respect. Un respect qu'ils ne ressentaient pas. Bande d'hypocrite._

_Mais les apparences, ah ! Les apparences… Elles, elles avaient de l'importance dans son milieu. La noblesse, l'aristocratie… La richesse. Oui, la famille de Gokudera était riche. Très riche. Écœurement riche. Ils étaient des Nobles, grande famille ayant survécu au passage du temps, venant tout droit de la Vieille Italie, là où snobisme devait rimer avec spectacle. Tout en restant raisonnable. Il n'était pas question de montrer aux braves gens qu'ils exploitaient que l'or qui décorait leur manoir aurait pu servir à payer les traites de leur propre habitat. Faisons preuve d'un minimum de respect, voyons._

_Il n'était rien ici, et ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il était bien trop intelligent pour se fondre dans un moule qui l'étoufferait. Il préférait exploser ce moule et toutes les convenances qui allait avec. C'était peut-être sa manière à lui de s'assurer qu'il existait vraiment. Qu'il n'était pas un de ses trop nombreux objets qui décoraient ce manoir puant._

_Il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait ces domestiques. Il détestait ce milieu. Il détestait son père._

_Son père qui avait engrossé sa mère japonaise, charmé par ses talents de pianiste. Qui l'avait ensuite recueilli par pitié quand il avait apprit son état. Qui l'avait prit sous son aile par peur d'un scandale après la mort de sa mère. Son père, qui ne lui avait jamais dit que la personne qui lui apprenait à jouer du piano était sa mère, et non pas un quelconque enseignant. Il avait fallu qu'il l'apprenne quelques jours après sa mort, par des domestiques qui bavassaient._

_Il grinça des dents et serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils blanchissent. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Partir. Partir loin d'ici. Rapidement._

_Et ne plus jamais revenir._

* * *

_Aurait-il su qui l'écoutait, est-ce que ça l'aurait empêché de le penser aussi fort ?_

_Probablement pas…_

* * *

_C'était la nuit. Gokudera dormait dans sa chambre, où flottaient encore quelques odeurs de brûlé et de substance chimique suspicieuses. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Ça remplaçait efficacement l'odeur de lavande dont ses draps étaient imbibés._

_Pourquoi lavande ? Pourquoi pas une fleur moins forte ? D'accord, la lavande sentait bon, mais lui ça lui refilait des migraines… Pourquoi pas du romarin ? C'est très bon aussi, le romarin. Et puis…Il… Finit par… S'endormir._

_Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il observa sa chambre, et remarqua vite qu'il n'y avait rien de changé. Il se gratta la tête. Ce devait être lui. Lui et ce drôle de rêve. Pourquoi des champs de lavande qui explosent ? Il devait vraiment être fatigué._

_Il bailla généreusement et se recoucha en maugréant. Mais à peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il se relevait, plus alerte que jamais. Cette fois, il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il avait bien entendu un grincement. Il se tendit._

_Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Même en pleine nuit, il arrivait à certains domestiques de se promener, pour une raison ou pour une autre… Mais là, c'était différent… Il lui semblait bien que le bruit venait de sa chambre._

_- Aneeki ? Murmura-t-il doucement._

_Il doutait que se soit elle, mais parfois, elle était prise d'inspiration, même aux heures les plus indues de la nuit, et se mettait à cuisiner quelque chose qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il essaye dans la seconde, pendant que c'était encore frais (question de point de vu…) et chaud (parfois même brûlant…). Ce qui lui garantissait des cauchemars pour quelques jours… Il frissonna, à cette pensée. Il avait déjà assez de rêves étranges pour que-_

_Un autre frisson lui secoua l'échine, mais cette fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa sœur. Est-ce que c'était lui, ou la température de la pièce baissait ? Non, on était en été, ce n'était pas logique… Il se retrouva pourtant à se frotter les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas normal, et même son cerveau incroyable ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La climatisation ? Non, elle était éteinte. Une farce ? De qui, pourquoi, et surtout comment ?_

_Il essaya de se lever, mais à l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il cria de surprise, et revint sur le lit. Le sol était brûlant. Ce qui ne faisait vraiment aucun sens avec la température de la pièce qui continuait à baisser. Il tremblait sans cesse et son souffle formait de la buée, comme s'il était dehors, en plein hiver. Mais il était dans sa chambre, et on était en été…_

"Tu veux partir…"

_Le souffle de Gokudera se coinça dans sa gorge. Une voix venait de retentir. Une voix désincarnée, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle venait. Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait envi de savoir mais ses interrogations furent coupées court, et il se cambra._

"Alors je vais t'emmener avec moi…"

_Cette fois il avait bien sentit le souffle dans son cou. Un souffle putride, mais qu'il connaissait malheureusement. Ça ressemblait au goût des gâteaux de sa sœur…_

_Il rassembla tout son courage et toute sa volonté et se retourna. Il rencontra deux yeux morts, et un sourire maléfique._

_Il hurla._

* * *

_Bianchi avait entendu le premier cri, un cri de surprise. Sa chambre était juste à côté de son petit frère adoré. Elle avait été réveillé, mais elle n'avait plus rien entendu, alors elle pensa qu'il était peut-être tombé de son lit, quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'allait pas allé le déranger juste pour ça…_

_Aussi sursauta-t-elle en entendant son hurlement de terreur. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle resta une seconde ou deux paralysée dans son lit. Avant de jaillir de celui-ci, et de se précipiter à la porte de sa chambre. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais c'était impossible. Elle fronça des sourcils. Son frère n'avait pas de verrou…_

_Elle força sa gorge à se dénouer et tambourina sur la porte en appelant son frère :_

_- Hayato. Hayato! C'est moi, ouvre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre cette porte, bon sang !_

_À ce moment, il y avait plusieurs domestique qui, ayant été réveillé de la même manière que Bianchi, s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir. La plupart groggy, ils se demandaient que qui pouvait bien arriver au jeune maitre, et pourquoi à deux heures du matin. Contrairement à lui, ils devaient se lever tôt, eux…_

_Mais alors que Bianchi s'acharnait toujours sur cette porte, et qu'enfin ses parents apparaissaient, enfin réveillé__s__, il y eu un "__**bang**__" sonore suivit par des jurons colorés. Et une soudaine explosion._

_- Prend ça connard ! Résonna la voix furieuse de Gokudera._

_La première chose que tous pensèrent alors, c'était qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'était introduit dans cette chambre pour kidnapper le garçon, et demander une rançon. Cette intuition fut confirmée quand une vois étrange ricana :_

"Inutile de lutter… Je vais t'emmener avec moi, et ça lui apprendra…"

_Seule Bianchi reconnu la voix, et elle frissonna. Non pas de peur, ou de surprise, mais de rage. De la haine pure remplaça sa peur, et toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient reculèrent d'un pas. Une Bianchi enragée, ce n'était jamais bon… Son pouvoir se déclenchait alors…_

_- Roméo… Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents._

_Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de faire quoi que se soit, elle prit la poignée de la porte et la tourna rageusement. Seulement, contrairement à avant, il se passa quelque chose. La poignée fondit. Littéralement. Avec un coup de pied furieux, elle défonça ce qui restait de la pauvre porte et la chambre leur fut enfin ouverte._

_Elle aurait voulu foncer, seulement un courant d'air glacé la surprit, elle et tout ceux qui étaient derrière eux. Alors que la température du couloir était ambiante, celle de cette chambre était incroyablement polaire. Ce n'était pas un quelconque verrou, ou même une chaise qui bloquait la porte, mais de la glace. De la glace parme avec une teinte de vert… Cette même glace décorait toute la chambre, à part le sol, qui lui produisait assez de chaleur pour que se soit visible à l'œil nu. Mais se n'était encore rien par rapport aux deux personnes dans la pièce._

_Gokudera était debout sur une chaise à côté de son bureau, les cheveux ébouriffés par le combat qu'il avait mené. Il s'était rapproché de la réserve d'explosif qu'il possédait pour essayer de se défendre. Mais il était restreint par cette chaise, ne pouvant pas la quitter sous peine de se brûler de nouveau les pieds. Il avait cependant encore les mains pleines de bâtons de dynamites, et semblait prêt à s'en servir si besoin. Il faisait face à un jeune homme qui possédait une aura entre le parme et le vert, qui ne semblait pas avoir de jambes._

_Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, et par extension, vers tous ceux qui étaient derrière. Une paire d'un vert émeraude, aussi profond que la forêt où se noyait la panique, le soulagement, la colère et l'incompréhension, et une autre paire d'yeux, d'un noir terne, sans aucun reflet de vie, mais qui irradiait la haine._

_Mais tout aussi rapidement, les expressions des deux paires d'yeux changèrent en même temps en voyant le démon qui était au pas de la porte. Et tout deux ressentir une peur semblable._

_- Roméo ! ! ! Rugit Bianchi, deux plats de… Choses fumantes sorties de nulle part._

_Sans réfléchir, elle lança les deux plats en direction de son ancien petit ami qui avait osé la tromper avec une pouffe blonde à forte poitrine. Soit disant. Gokudera regarda avec dégoût, fascination, et malgré lui un peu de pitié les deux plats s'écraser sur lui, et le plaquer contre son mur où il se laissa tomber. Gokudera sentit un respect nouveau pour sa sœur, et sa crainte de sa cuisine augmenter. Même ses bâtons de dynamite n'avaient rien fait…_

_Sous leurs yeux, ils virent le corps trembloter, se diluer pour enfin disparaitre. En même temps, la température redevint normale, et la glace commença à fondre. On aurait dit un mauvais rêve. Ou une hallucination collective…_

_Gokudera ne voulait pas le savoir. Il s'assit sur son bureau, ses jambes soudainement tremblantes. Ses bâtons de dynamites tombèrent de ses mains pour atterrir par terre, et c'était une chance que le sol ne produisent plus de la chaleur, ou tout aurait explosé._

_Bianchi se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et pour une fois, il ne refusa pas la preuve d'affection, se sentant encore trop sonné pour y penser. Une seule chose tournait dans sa tête._

_Mais que diable venait-il d'arriver ?_

* * *

_Il n'avait rien. Rien à part quelques légères brûlures à la plante des pieds. Le choc s'était dissipé, et au lieu d'être terrorisé, il était excité. Curieux par nature, il adorait les phénomènes qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. C'était comme un grand puzzle qui ne demandait qu'à être résolu. Il adorait les défis._

_Certains disaient qu'ils avaient rêvé, et le fait que tous aient rêvé de la même chose ne semblait pas les déranger. Ils se raccrochaient à cette explication comme à la dernière branche d'un arbre. C'était stupide, il n'allait pas tomber dans leur piège. De plus, la sourde douleur qui émanait de ses brûlures sur la plante de ses pieds l'assurait de la réalité de ce qui s'était passé. Mais il pouvait comprendre que les simples d'esprit préfèrent les solutions simples. Cela leur correspondait parfaitement._

_Seulement, les choses étranges ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Peu de jours après ce premier incident, il était devenu impossible d'ouvrir la moindre porte sans prendre le risque de la voir se refermer sur soi. Beaucoup de vaisselle hors-prix furent cassé lors de cette période._

_Il y avait parfois d'étrange coupure d'électricité, et la personne qu'ils avaient appelée ne trouva aucun problème dans leur installation. Le lendemain, il était au contraire impossible d'éteindre le moindre appareil électrique. Ce qui faisait que la télévision et les radios et autre chaine stéréo tournaient à fond, les plateformes de jeu, mais aussi les lumières, les lave-vaisselles, lave-linge, sèche linge, micro-onde, four, marchaient sans s'arrêter, sans compter l'arrosage automatique qui se mettait en route dès que quelqu'un mettait les pieds dehors, ou les extincteurs aux plafonds, dès qu'on entrait dans une pièce._

_Il n'y avait plus une nuit de tranquille. Les domestiques, particulièrement les femmes se sentaient observé la nuit, et n'arrivaient plus à dormir. Des objets bougeaient, des tableaux étaient mit sans dessus dessous, ou des tiroirs était ouvert et leur contenu éparpillés sans aucune raison apparente, et sans qu'aucune personne (vivante) ne s'avoue responsable de ces "mauvaises blagues". Certains domestiques devinrent paranoïaque, d'autre démissionnèrent._

_Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la rumeur comme quoi le Manoir était hanté. Par le fantôme de l'ancien petit ami de la jeune maîtresse. _

_Jeune maîtresse qui prenait cette menace aussi sérieusement que son frère. Elle concoctait les pires plats au monde pour être sûre de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de l'ordure qui avait osé la tromper. C'était comme une nouvelle insulte personnelle, et elle le prenait vraiment à cœur._

_Malheureusement, elle mettait vraiment beaucoup de cœur à supprimer jusqu'au fantôme de son ancien petit-ami. Et à chacune de ses apparitions, elle accourait et le noyait sous le poison de ses plats, renforcés par son aptitude spéciale. Ce qui engendra des coûts énormes pour récupérer les tapisseries, quand c'était encore possible…_

_Peu de personnes réussissaient à voir le fantôme quand il se cachait. Bizarrement, seul Bianchi et Gokudera pouvaient le voir tout le temps quand ils tombaient sur lui. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi, mais décidèrent que c'était à cause de la connexion qu'ils avaient avec le spectre. Bianchi était son ancienne petite amie, sans parler de la personne qui était responsable (indirectement, bien sûr !) de sa mort, et la première chose qu'il avait fait, c'était d'essayer d'enlever (tuer) Gokudera._

_Ce n'était pas une explication suffisante, mais ils s'en contentaient. Ils avaient autre choses à faire. Étrangement, cette épreuve les rapprocha plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Gokudera ne pouvait toujours pas manger la cuisine de sa sœur, et il avait toujours aussi peur d'elle, mais ils étaient ensemble bien plus souvent, chassant le fantôme dans toute la maison. Malgré les dangers qu'ils couraient, Gokudera pouvait jurer que c'était les meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécu dans ce manoir._

_C'était après un de ces raids spéciaux, où Gokudera avait faillit perdre la vie qu'il se décida à faire quelque chose d'autre que courser le fantôme. Il n'avait pas faillit mourir comme la première fois, par la faute du fantôme, mais à cause des projectiles de sa demi-sœur, qu'il avait évité de justesse. Il se mit à consulter les archives de leur immense bibliothèque à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Quelques sorts de protections, ou des exorcismes, n'importe quoi qui ferait partir ce fantôme._

_Mais il ne trouva rien. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Ses parents ne croyaient pas vraiment dans le surnaturel, malgré les pouvoirs de leur fille. Il alla alors trouver une autre personne très intelligente, et qui lui saurait peut-être quelque chose. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas revenu au manoir depuis qu'il avait apprit que les petite minettes le désertaient._

_Le docteur pervers qui lui enseignait la manipulation des explosifs. Le Docteur Shamal._

* * *

_- Hein ? Un fantôme ?_

_Shamal était très dubitatif. Il ne croyait pas en ses sornettes. Ou plutôt, il ne voyait pas pourquoi un fantôme irait hanter un manoir plein de gens. Les fantômes cherchent instinctivement un repos qu'ils ne peuvent obtenir dans la mort, ils vont normalement dans des endroits désert…_

_Oui, le Docteur Shamal savait beaucoup de chose sur les esprits, tout comme les pouvoirs psychiques, tel que l'aptitude que possédait la jeune héritière à transformer tout ce qu'elle touchait en poison mortel si ça lui disait. Lui-même était un de ces rares élus, et possédait une empathie qui lui permettait de communiquer avec des moustiques spéciaux. D'où son surnom, Trident Shamal. Il utilisait les moustiques et les combinaient avec sa science. Les moustiques étaient des porteurs de maladies qui n'étaient pas affecté par elles. _

_C'est donc pourquoi il utilisait ces animaux pour transporter facilement et très sûrement toute sorte de maladies contagieuses. Mais il n'avait pas que des maladies en stock. Aussi des antidotes, contrepoison et autre médicament qui pouvaient soigner des maladies rares._

_Ce genre de compétences était assez rare, mais reconnue. Elles pouvaient être d'ordre psychique, comme de la télépathie, ou de la télékinésie, ou purement physique. Par exemple, son empathie était d'ordre psychique. Le poison de Bianchi, physique._

_Et il y avait la troisième partie, peu connue, et encore moins reconnue, la partie spirituelle. La plupart des gens l'amalgamaient avec la psychique, mais c'était différent. Cette partie là concernait des pouvoirs où les humains n'avaient pas ou peu d'emprise. Les esprits qui dormaient en terre, les dieux qui s'amusaient dans les cieux, les démons qui veillaient dans les ténèbres abyssales._

_En temps que docteur, et donc, grand scientifique, il avait été lui-même assez perplexe sur ce sujet. Mais il avait vu des choses qui ne lui laissaient pas d'autre choix que de les admettre. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait rencontré…_

_Il sursauta, surprenant Gokudera qui avait continué ses explications sans se rendre compte que l'attention de son pervers de maitre était ailleurs. Mais oui… Peut-être que Lui… _

_- Shamal ?_

_- Si c'est effectivement un fantôme… Je crois que je peux aider._

_- Ah ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! S'énerva l'argenté._

_Shamal renâcla._

_- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, sale mioche, fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Le jeune garçon qu'était alors Gokudera lâcha une flopée de juron qui fit grincer Shamal. Il se demandait de qui il pouvait apprendre des mots aussi grossiers. Ce n'était pas lui qui les lui apprenaient. Ça non. Il était un gentil homme, après tout._

_Alors que le jeune métis continuait de jurer en grommelant, Shamal sortit un téléphone portable et composa un numéro entré en mémoire. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps avant d'entendre une voix grave qui semblait légèrement agacée._

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Shamal…

_Avec un grand sourire, le Docteur répondit :_

_- J'ai un travail pour toi._

* * *

_Le surlendemain, on sonnait à la porte du manoir. Un des rares majordomes resté fidèle à la famille alla ouvrir. Il se trouva nez à nez avec une personne inconnu, mais à l'allure ténébreuse. Il était presque impossible de voir les yeux de cette personne, caché sous un fedora aussi noir que son costume, souligné seulement par un ruban orange et un étrange animal vert. Était-ce un lézard ?_

_- C'est un caméléon, répondit sombrement le mystérieux étranger. Maintenant, je crois savoir que vous avez des problèmes de fantômes ?_

_Le majordome le laissa aussitôt entrer. Il n'eut pas besoin de le guider que silencieusement, l'homme se dirigea de lui-même là où se manifestait en ce moment l'esprit malveillant. Il le trouva évitant un plat empoisonné. Gokudera était à l'entrée de la pièce, aidant sa sœur en envoyant de la dynamite en direction du spectre quand ce dernier essayait de s'enfuir. Même si la dynamite ne lui faisait rien, il restait assez humain pour en être effrayé, et donc essayait de partir dans une autre direction. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, après tout._

_- Pas forcément…_

_Gokudera sursauta. Il retourna pour faire face à un étranger beaucoup plus grand que lui. Sa méfiance prit aussitôt le dessus. Que faisait cet étranger ici ?_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Gronda-t-il._

_Mais l'étranger l'ignora pour observer avec un amusement mal caché le spectacle devant lui. Ses yeux d'aigles passèrent sur les fournitures fondues et encore fumantes de poison à l'air furieux de la jeune femme qui tenait un plateau dans la main et qui vociférait sur le fantôme. Ledit fantôme qui répondait tout aussi véhément aux insultes et la menaçaient de toutes sorte de malédictions étrange._

_- Je teinterais tes cheveux en vert pomme !_

_Il évita un plateau en se cachant derrière ce qui restait d'un fauteuil hors de prix. Impossible à rattraper._

_- Je te ferais rétrécir pour t'écraser comme une fourmi !_

_Il sauta de derrière sa cachette pour aller vers la fenêtre, mais Gokudera l'empêcha de s'enfuir grâce à une volée de dynamite._

_- Je te ferais pousser un autre doigt de pied !_

_Il se précipita sous la table pour éviter le deuxième plat, et faisant dépasser sa tête de la nappe, continua :_

_- Tu ne pourras plus ouvrir la bouche sans faire un bruit de truie en chaleur !_

_Cette dernière menace termina de rende folle furieuse la jeune adolescente. Elle prit un de ses plateaux, malencontreusement vide et frappa de toutes ses forces la tête qui dépassait. Il y eu un énorme BANG qui résonna dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. La tête du fantôme glissa en grinçant du plateau pour tomber lamentablement par terre, le corps entier prit de spasme… Bianchi se tenait, triomphante au dessus de lui._

_Mais malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas tuer les morts. Pas plus d'une fois, en tout cas… Aussi le fantôme finit par se relever avec les larmes aux yeux et une main sur son visage. Il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui, décida-t-il. Il allait partir quand un troisième personnage, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu s'avança silencieusement, et se mit devant sa proie, la protégeant. Il vit l'air sincèrement surprit de son ex, et se demanda qui ce péquenot pouvait être._

_L'homme en question fronça des sourcils, parfaitement capable de lire dans les pensées de cet être. Mort ou vivant, il pouvait lire dans toutes les pensées à partir du moment où c'était un humain. C'était un de ses pouvoirs. Les autres…_

_Il retint un soupir. Dire qu'on l'avait fait venir pour ça. Ce n'était qu'un pathétique esprit malveillant de troisième zone, et il était gentil. Il venait à peine de mourir, ça se voyait. Il ne contrôlait pas sa transparence, sinon, il aurait pu facilement éviter ce plateau, qui n'était chargé que de peu d'énergie spirituelle._

_Mais même sans ses pitoyables dons fantomatiques, c'était évidant que c'était un jeune et faible fantôme. Il avait essayé de fuir par la fenêtre… Un vrai fantôme est habitué à passer par les murs, sols et plafonds. Il s'est caché derrière un fauteuil et sous une table. Un vrai fantôme ne se cacherait pas derrière des choses matérielles._

_La seule chose qui le rendait dangereux, c'était cette haine qui était presque palpable. Avec le temps, elle aurait pu se développer, et alors, il aurait vraiment été un danger pour la jeune fille derrière lui. Et les habitants de cette maison. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, après tout… S'il s'était donné du temps…_

_Il n'avait même pas été assez intelligent pour attendre. Il était vraiment…_

_- Minable._

_La voix grave et dangereuse retentit comme finale dans la salle, et si les jeunes gens encore vivant furent choqués, mais ravis par cette remarque, le fantôme ne le prit pas aussi bien. D'un doigt insolent, il désigna l'homme au fedora et brailla :_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! Et puis vous êtes qui ? Restez en dehors de ça, ça ne vous regarde pas !_

_L'ignorant totalement, l'homme leva tranquillement la main pour caresser son animal de compagnie qui ferma les yeux de contentement. L'étranger continua de fixer l'esprit avec un petit sourire en coin, annonçant vraiment rien de bien. Mais le silence s'installa et s'allongea de plus en plus, mettant mal à l'aise les trois autres personnes, et plus particulièrement l'apparition victime de ce regard perçant. Il finit par craquer :_

_- Mais pu-_

_- Tais-toi._

_La réponses fut immédiate et sèche, et ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Le fantôme, presque malgré lui ferma sa bouche et se tendit. Un long soupir entre l'ennuie et le désespoir se fit entendre, et de nouveau, il ne murmura qu'un seul mot._

_- Pathétique…_

_La main qui caressait le caméléon se dirigea vers l'intérieur du veston, ignorant royalement l'air courroucé que son commentaire venait de faire apparaitre. Il continua._

_- Ce jour là, tu revenais d'un de tes très nombreux rendez-vous galant. Tu ne pensais pas que ta petite amie officielle viendrait te rendre visite, et donc, tu n'as pas eu le temps de te changer, et elle t'a trouvé puant le parfum pour femme et avec de nombreuses traces de rouge à lèvres sur tes joues et ton cou._

_Il ricana sombrement à l'air plus que stupéfait que sa tirade avait provoqué. Il pouvait lire leurs pensées comme de l'eau claire._

_- Comment je le sais ? Facile, je suis le meilleur dans mon boulot._

_Sa main sortit enfin un pistolet de sa poche intérieur, un Glock plutôt long, d'un noir luisant, avec quelques entrelacements en argent, fait à première vu comme une décoration. Mais ce pistolet était aussi spécial que son propriétaire, et ce qui ressemblait à de l'argent était en fait une alliance d'Adamantium et d'autres métaux. Non seulement il solidifiait l'arme, la rendant capable de supporter l'immense charge spirituel que son propriétaire était capable de produire, mais en plus, elle facilitait la conduction de cette énergie._

_Une arme pour l'élite de l'élite des médiums qui pouvait exister. Une arme qui lui correspondait parfaitement._

_D'un air absent, il vérifia son arme. Non pas qu'il en avait besoin. Elle était toujours rutilante, puisqu'il passait tout les jours un peu de temps à la nettoyer. Mais il adorait le regard de l'esprit qui zieutait son arme avec suspicion. Là encore, ses pensées étaient clair comme de l'eau de roche._

Non, mais il est débile ce vieux… Un revolver ? Je suis déjà mort, crétin, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va me faire ? Oh, dès que j'en aurais fini avec cette ogresse, je te hanterais à ton tour…

_L'étranger fit un "tch" dédaigneux. Il pointa brusquement son arme sur le fantôme, pile sur son front, entre les deux yeux, et la pauvre futur victime se trouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Plus possible pour lui de faire le moindre mouvement, malgré tous ses essais de plus en plus désespérés. Son regards, d'abord surprit se teinta de peur et d'incompréhension alors que son interlocuteru se remettait à parler. Sa voix, avant amusée dégageait maintenant un froid polaire. Ce petit fantôme commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il était temps de lui apprendre sa place._

_- Ce n'est pas un révolver, c'est un pistolet. Ensuite, je ne suis ni débile, ni vieux. Et enfin, quand moi j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne hantera plus personne._

_Il enleva la sécurité, et le léger bruit résonna dans la pièce comme un gong._

_- Maintenant, prépare-toi à reposer en paix à jamais._

_L'esprit commença à paniquer, sentant quelque chose de pas naturel. Il se débattit comme un beau diable pour se libérer des liens invisible qui le restreignaient et s'exclama :_

_- Attend ! Attend putain ! T'es qui toi pour me dire ça !_

_L'homme au fedora pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire carnassier. Son arme c'était mise à scintiller, les entrelacements d'argent s'illuminant, devenant d'un jaune dorée qui soulignait le sombre noir du reste de l'arme. Subjugué, le fantôme ne pensa pas à essayer de s'enfuir. Si jamais il aurait pu briser les liens que cette étrange personne avait imposés sur lui._

_- Reborn. Membre des Arcobaleno, Institution d'élite de contrôle des esprits. Ce fut un plais… non, seulement une vraiment une perte de temps. Maintenant, adieu._

_Et il tira. Mais ce ne fut pas une balle normale. Ce fut comme une explosion dont le souffle ébouriffa dont la lumière aveugla les personnes présentes, un immense jet doré, bien plus grand que l'embout du canon de l'arme se dirigeait droit sur le fantôme. Ce dernier n'eu même pas le temps d'avoir le réflexe de se reculer que cette lumière l'engouffra._

_Gokudera vit avec fascination le fantôme d'abord hurler de terreur ou de douleur, il ne le savait pas. Et puis il se calma rapidement, et son visage se détendit. Les yeux toujours levé vers le ciel, un étrange sourire béat apparu avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, et ne disparaisse._

_Quelques secondes avaient suffit à ce "Reborn" pour faire disparaitre ce fantôme, réussissant là où lui et sa sœur avait échoué pendant presque trois semaines. C'était quelque chose qui méritait le respect selon Gokudera. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, et ne pu s'empêcher de reculer de plusieurs pas, attirant l'attention de l'homme en costume. Il suivit le regard effrayé de l'enfant pour tomber sur celui de la sœur, et dû lui aussi lutter contre cet envi de reculer._

_Elle rayonnait littéralement et le regardait avec des yeux d'amoureux transi. Il retint un frisson, et soupira discrètement._

_Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué…_

* * *

Gokudera prit une grande gorgée d'eau pour se réhydrater. Il s'était vraiment laissé prendre par ce récit, il en avait même oublié de manger ou de boire. Il remarqua machinalement que l'abruti au baseball à côté de lui avait toujours ses baguettes levées, mais vide, le riz qu'elles contenaient depuis longtemps tombé sur ses genoux, et il eu un sourire moqueur. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, et termina.

- Voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré mon premier esprit, et le meilleur chasseur de fantôme du monde.

- Ouah… Soufflèrent les deux spectateurs, faisant rougir de gêne Gokudera. Il gigota sur place et bafouilla :

- Mais, ce n'est rien, rien de spécial, vraiment…

- Tu plaisantes Gokudera ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Yamamoto avec un grand sourire. Tsuna hocha la tête, et continua d'un air admiratif.

- Oui, c'est incroyable ce que tu as vécu Gokudera-kun.

Il sourit en voyant que ce simple compliment faisait rayonner son ami de joie. Et puis son sourire rétrécit un peu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Yamamoto qui s'inquiéta.

- Tsuna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gokudera dirigea aussitôt son attention sur le jeune fantôme qui avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et paraissait mal à l'aise. Il fronça ses sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu causer ce changement d'humeur soudain. Les yeux du fantôme se déplacèrent du sol sur le côté avant d'enfin se relever sur lui. Il demanda avec une certaine inquiétude perceptible.

- Dit, Gokudera-kun… Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est… Enfin… Je-Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est ce qui va se passer pour moi ? Est-ce que l'on va… Me tirez dessus ?

Ah. C'était ça.

Les yeux de Yamamoto se rétrécirent, et il perdit son air joyeux, pour une expression entre tristesse et fatalité. Lui-même sentit son ventre se serrer imperceptiblement. Ils le savaient, tout les trois, que la place de leur ami n'était pas dans ce monde. Il faudrait, un jour, le laisser partir…

Gokudera soupira discrètement avant de prendre une grande inspiration, rassemblant ses connaissances.

- Il y a plusieurs manières d'aider un fantôme. Celle utilisée sur ce gigolo de seconde zone -il se détendit en voyant Tsuna retenir un petit rire- est une purification forcée. Reborn-san a brûlé en lui tous les sentiments négatifs, scellant provisoirement ce qui le reliait à ce monde. Sans sa haine et sa rancœur pour ma sœur, il n'avait plus de raison de hanter le manoir, et il est donc passé dans l'autre monde.

Il voulu continuer, mais il y eu une exclamation surprise de la part de Yamamoto, et son grondement mécontent fut étouffé.

- Heee… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par provisoirement ?

- Débile ! Ces sentiments font partit de son être ! Si on les supprimait complètement, ça serait une atteinte directe à son âme, et ça la briserait ! Sert toi un peu de ce qui te sert de cerveau !

Voyant que Gokudera s'énervait de plus en plus, Yamamoto mit sa main derrière sa tête et rigola, s'excusant gentiment. Tsuna se rapprocha et frôla l'avant-bras de son ami aux cheveux argentés et lui rappela que Yamamoto comme lui ne savaient pas grand-chose sur les fantômes, même en en étant un lui-même…

Gokudera réussit à se calmer, et reprit, plus brusquement.

- Tch ! En tout cas, attaquer une âme aussi directement est interdit, saur pour les démons, ou les esprits devenus maléfiques. Ceux, là, leur sentiments ne leur appartiennent plus et sont trop puissant pour être scellés. Ils doivent être détruits.

- Oh… Tu en sais vraiment beaucoup !

- J'ai lu énormément de livre sur le sujet, mais mieux encore, Reborn-san est resté quelques semaines chez nous, pour aidez Aneeki à contrôler son "don" -il frissonna invariablement-, et à ne plus empoisonner des personnes par erreur. J'ai apprit beaucoup de chose grâce à lui, même si je suis incapable de faire ce qu'il fait.

- Ne te sous-estime pas, fit gentiment Tsuna.

- C'est vrai Juudaime ! Vous verriez ce qu'il est capable de faire, c'est incroyable.

Le sportif et le fantôme échangèrent un regard. Pour que quelqu'un inspire autant d'admiration à Gokudera, qui ne supportait personne à par Tsuna, ce "Reborn" devait vraiment être quelqu'un. Ils redirigèrent leur regards vers l'argenté quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

- En tout cas, c'était la première solution. La deuxième, plus humaine, consiste aussi à débarrasser le fantôme de ses regrets, mais manuellement. C'est comme accomplir sa dernière volonté.

- Oh. Fit Tsuna.

Mais Yamamoto pencha la tête sur le côté et interrogea :

- Mais, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu dur ? Je veux dire, si cette dernière volonté, c'est de dominer le monde, ou d'être aussi riche que Crésus ?

Gokudera le fixa, ayant vraiment l'air de penser qui lui manquait une case. Yamamoto eut un sourire contrit, comprenant qu'il venait encore de dire une bêtise, et Tsuna secoua la tête, amusé par leur comportement.

- Les fantômes sont souvent le résultat d'une mort douloureuse, injuste ou incompréhensible. Comme quelqu'un victime d'un meurtre ira hanter son assassin ou la victime d'un éboulement restera sur le lieu de la catastrophe.

- Pourquoi un éboulement ?

- En tout cas, continua Gokudera, ignorant royalement la question aussi débile que le propriétaire, ces personnes ne sont pas intéressée par les choses matériels. Elles veulent que leur meurtrier finisse derrière les barreaux, ou que leur corps soit retrouvé. Si c'est accompli, elles n'ont plus aucune raison de rester dans ce monde.

- Je comprends, fit Tsuna. Ce qu'elles recherchent finalement, c'est la paix.

- C'est ça. J'étais sûr que le Juudaime comprendrait !

- Ahah ! Moi, j'ai pas tout comprit ! Rigola Yamamoto.

- Ça non plus, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Vociféra en réponse le génie.

Yamamoto éclata de rire avec Tsuna et Gokudera abandonna l'idée de faire pousser quelques neurones dans ce crâne vide.

Ils recommencèrent à papoter et mangèrent enfin leur déjeuner sous le regard curieux de Tsuna, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà mangé des trucs pareils. Mais là encore, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose.

Soudain, Yamamoto arrêta de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et pencha la tête sur le côté, se souvenant de quelque chose qu'avait dit Gokudera. Tsuna, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus lui demanda :

-Yamamoto ? Ca va ?

- Hm ?

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine au Juudaime !

Aussitôt Yamamoto avala sa bouché et s'excusa.

- Pardon, mais je viens de m'en rappeler. Tu nous as parler de démons, ou d'esprits maléfiques. C'est quoi ?

Là, au lieu de s'énerver comme Yamamoto et Tsuna avaient prévu, Gokudera devient plus sombre et plus sérieux. Il posa ses baguettes, et ouvrit la bouche.

Il fut malheureusement coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie de l'école, indiquant la fin de la pause déjeuné. Gokudera grogna et commença à ranger ses affaires. Yamamoto soupira et murmura, déçu.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir…

Tsuna eu une expression compatissante. Mais elle se changea en incrédulité en entendant ce qui suivit.

- Pas grave ! Je finirais en cours ! Ahah !

Tsuna secoua la tête, amusé alors que Gokudera levait les yeux au ciel. Yamamoto finit par se lever, et fit remarquer.

- Et bien, j'ai apprit beaucoup de chose ce midi ! Merci Gokudera-sensei !

Il s'inclina respectueusement, mimant ce qu'il faisait avec un professeur.

- Tch ! Si tu étais dans ma classe, je te mettrais dehors pour cause de débilité congénitale et incurable !

- Gokudera-kun ! S'insurgea Tsuna, tandis que Yamamoto éclatait de rire.

Ils finirent par se lever, près à partir. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres que Yamamoto s'arrêtait. Avant que Gokudera ne perde complètement patience, il ajouta doucement :

- Mais en fait, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'est la dernière volonté de Tsuna.

Ses deux autres amis le regardèrent et le sportif pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si c'était évident.

- Comme il n'a plus de mémoire…

- Ah… C'est vrai ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis mort, ou même quand…

L'expression de Gokudera devint éberlué, choqué qu'il n'ait pas pensé ça de lui-même. Il sentit une impression étrange et glacée, devenu rapidement familière, et se tourna vers le petit fantôme qui avait frôler son épaule et le regardait d'un air résigné.

- Ce n'est pas grave Gokudera… Il y a toujours la solution de la balle…

- Mais, Juudaime !

Il ne comprenait pas, cette solution était douloureuse, et ne convenait qu'avec les esprits qui commençait à se perdre ou qui avait depuis toujours de mauvaises intentions. Cela ne conviendrait pas à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et d'aussi doux.

Il y avait une autre raison, plus égoïste qui le faisait refuser cette solution. Il suffisait d'un coup de fil à Reborn-san, un coup de feu, et c'était fini. En quelques secondes, ce petit fantôme disparaitrait de sa vie. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ce fantôme était tellement différent de tous les autres esprits si peu humains, de tous ces humains si peu humains ! Vivant ou mort, il était unique… Et déjà précieux à Gokudera.

Yamamoto ressentait des sentiments semblables. Il aimait énormément le petit esprit si lumineux, et était attiré à lui comme un papillon une flamme. Il était tellement sincère, tellement souriant, sans jamais cacher quoi que se soit qui le tracassait ou ce qu'il pensait. Il était son premier véritable ami, et c'était vraiment ironique ce cet ami soit mort. Il était vraiment plus sympathique que toutes les personnes vivantes qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, s'entêta Gokudera.

Tsuna secoua la tête, touché par la volonté d'aider de l'élève.

- Mais je ne me souviens de rien.

- Alors je vais vous aider à retrouver votre mémoire, et on saura !

Yamamoto pencha la tête sur le côté et retourna cette phrase dans sa tête.

- Mais voyons Gokudera, il ne faut pas déranger vos vies pour moi !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un vrai plaisir de ma part ! Et on n'a pas besoin de l'autre.

- Mais ça peut prendre énormément de temps, et puis on ne sait pas par où commencer.

- Je trouverais bien une solution ! Je vous le promets !

- C'est ça ! S'exclama soudain Yamamoto, frappant du poing dans la paume de son autre main.

Les deux autres interrompirent leur dialogue pour se tourner vers le troisième larrons qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yamamoto ?

- C'est peut-être ça la dernière volonté de Tsuna ?

- Ça quoi ? Demanda Gokudera, ayant peur des bêtises qui risquaient de sortir de la bouche du sportif.

- Et bien retrouver sa mémoire, bien sûr !

En voyant le silence qu'il avait causé, Yamamoto se sentit obligé d'élaborer.

- Si on lui fait retrouver le comment, le pourquoi et le quand est-ce qu'il est mort, en plus du reste de sa vie, peut-être que Tsuna pourra reposer en paix !

À l'unisson, le fantôme et le délinquant eurent le même geste que Yamamoto. Un coup de poing dans la paume. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Mais bien sûr… Murmura Gokudera.

- C'est peut-être ça ! S'exclama Tsuna, excité.

Ils dirigèrent leur regard vers Yamamoto, qui avait toujours l'air aussi fier de lui.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée, Yamamoto !

- Ahah ! Tu crois, Tsuna ?

- Tch ! Il te reste encore peut-être de l'espoir finalement…

- Ahah ! Merci~ !

- Ce n'est pas un compliment bon sang !

- Ahahah !

Tsuna sourit, sincèrement heureux d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer de si bons amis.

Ils repartirent en courant légèrement, Gokudera insultant toujours Yamamoto et portant son bento en plus, parce que ce crétin avait toujours le bras de cassé. Tsuna flottait derrière eux, simplement heureux.

Quoi que fut son passé, leur rôle était maintenant de le retrouver, et de permettre à leur ami un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Tadaaaa !

On découvre l'histoire de Gokudera et de Bianchi, et leur passé fantomatique !

Et on découvre Reborn ! Kyaaa ! X3

^^'

_***tousse***_ Ahrem. Laissez tombez, voulez vous ?

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ! Même après la lonnnnnngue attente !

Je vous invite bien sûr à aller voir mes autre histoires (j'ai fait un chapitre pour chaque pour me faire pardonner ! ^w^), et mon nouveau OS : **Cadeaux surprenant**, spécial dédicace Hibari-sama et ses fans ! X3

Autre nouvelle histoire : **La Dance des Éléments**. Mais avant que vous vous mettiez à hurler comme quoi je me disperse vraiment trop, sachez que c'est vraiment une petite histoire de cinq ou six chapitre maximum, et que j'ai presque terminée de l'écrire.

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez ma longue absence et que vous me laisserez plein de commentaires ! ^^

Un petit Omake ?

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

Le lendemain, ils étaient revenus au même endroit pour déjeuner.

Tsuna observait en silence l'habituelle bagarre entre ses deux amis. Il avait maintenant presque l'habitude de les voir s'engueuler, l'un essayant de tuer l'autre, et s'était presque dérangeant de s'être habitué à ça.

Il secoua la tête, et une fois de plus, s'apprêta à les séparer.

- Les gars, s'il vous plait…

L'effet fut immédiat. Gokudera se tourna vers lui, attendant ses ordres avec anticipation.

- Tu pourrais arrêter d'étrangler Yamamoto, s'il te plait ?

Bien contre lui, il obéit, mais pas sans lancer un dernier regard meurtrier vers le baseballeur.

- Ahah, merci Tsuna !

Tsuna hocha la tête. Soudainement, il se pencha vers Yamamoto et se dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son ami.

- Tsuna ?

- Yamamoto… C'est quoi ça ?

- Hm ?

Lui et Gokudera se penchèrent sur ce qu'indiquait le doigt transparent de Tsuna. L'omelette.

- Oh, c'est du tamagoyaki, une omelette roulée. Elle est aux champignons aujourd'hui.

- Oh…

Yamamoto observa l'expression curieuse de Tsuna, et s'exclama, sans vraiment réfléchir :

- Tu en veux ?

Le fantôme et Gokudera le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdit l'esprit. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Sans se rendre compte de leur expression, il prit une part et la présenta à Tsuna. Ce dernier essaya de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas manger, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Yamamoto en profitait pour lui faire "avaler" la part d'omelette.

Malgré lui, Tsuna ferma la bouche et avala. Il fut surprit en sentant le goût des œufs et celui, plus subtil, des champignons. Il était encore capable de goûter alors ?

Il n'en profita pas longtemps. Le morceau d'omelette tomba à travers lui, s'écrasant par terre. Yamamoto cligna des yeux, sincèrement surprit. Et puis il éclata de rire, effrayant un peu ses deux compagnons.

- Ahahah ! Tsuna ! On dirait que tu as pondu une omelette ! Ahahah !

Tsuna se mit à rougir, sa forme transparente de parant d'un rouge carmin, alors que Gokudera lançait une flopée de juron au sportif toujours mort de rire.

À la fin de ce repas mouvementé, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Yamamoto fut prit d'une idée et se tourna vers Tsuna.

- Tu sais quoi ? Demain, j'apporterais des sushis au Tuna ! Ahahah !

Il eu le temps de voir avec amusement le petit esprit redevenir rouge avant d'être frappé derrière la tête par Gokudera, qui le maudissait de se moquer du Dixième du Nom ainsi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

Bye-bee~


	6. EXTRÊME Fantôme

Salut tout le monde !

Plus que des lustres, ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre sur cette histoire ! Que le temps passe vite, c'est incroyable… U/ / /U

Désolée pour le retard. Non, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part la flemme aigue que j'avais. Je n'arrivais pas à me motiver pour écrire, alors forcément, ça n'avançait pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais aussi de vous avoir inquiétés. Vos commentaires ainsi que les nombreux MP m'ont toujours réchauffé le cœur. Merci mille fois.

Bon ! Trêves de blabla ! Place à l'histoire ! J'espère qu'après tout le mal que j'ai eu à écrire ce chapitre, il vous plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : EXTRÊME Fantôme**

Tsuna retint un soupir pour éviter que Gokudera ne l'entende et qu'il ne s'inquiète pour rien. Il fixa le tableau noir avec un air ennuyé et exaspéré. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que ce prof pouvait dire, et s'il ne savait pas qu'il était en math, il aurait pu croire que c'était une langue étrangère qui était écrite au tableau.

Son seul soulagement, c'était de constater en balayant la salle de la classe, qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu. Certain prenait diligemment des notes tandis que d'autre, la majorité, regardait par la fenêtre, gribouillait sur leur cahier ou regardait le tableau noir sans le voir.

Mais contrairement à eux, lui n'avait pas _besoin_ d'apprendre tout ça. Aussi, quand il sentit qu'il allait mourir à nouveau d'ennui, il se secoua et frôla le bras de Gokudera. Le jeune homme se redressa pour montrer qu'il était attentif, et Tsuna sourit en chuchotant :

_"Gokudera, je vais faire un tour. On se retrouve à la pause déjeuner sous l'arbre ?"_

Il hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement. Tsuna se déplaça alors jusqu'à Yamamoto pour lui dire la même chose. Mais le jeune homme, qui avait les yeux ouvert, mais vide, sursauta violement en sentant la froide sensation du fantôme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Tsuna. Heureusement l'esprit sût qu'il allait faire une bêtise, et se précipita :

_"Chhhhhhhh ! Ne dit rien à voit haute, ou tu vas te faire remarquer par le prof !"_

Yamamoto referma sa bouche pour hocher la tête, un grand sourire. Il avait les yeux qui voyageaient un peu partout, dans l'espoir de voir le fantôme. Tsuna sourit à ça, et murmura à nouveau :

_"Je sort un moment. On se retrouve au déjeuner, d'accord ?"_

Yamamoto eut un grand sourire, et leva ses deux pouces pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

- Yamamoto !

Plusieurs élèves dont l'interpelé et le fantôme sursautèrent quand la voix agacé du professeur retentit dans la salle. Tsuna se tourna vers lui, et transpira en remarquant l'air colérique qu'il avait.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Avec un signe du menton, l'enseignant désigna ses mains, qui formaient toujours deux pouces en l'air. Yamamoto les regarda bêtement avant de comprendre.

- Oh… Ahahah !

Il mit sa main valide derrière sa tête et rigola l'air penaud :

- C'est juste que… Je… Enfin, je viens de comprendre quelque chose, alors je suis content ! Ahahah !

Il y eu un bref silence avant que le reste de la classe n'éclate en rire joyeux, sincèrement amusé par le comportement de la star de baseball. Seul Gokudera leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et oublier ce qu'il venait voir. Le prof soupira en secouant la tête, abandonna et se remit à son cours.

Personne ne remarqua le fantôme qui sortit de la salle.

* * *

Il n'avait pas de chance. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. D'abord, il mourrait, ce qui dénotait déjà une guigne assez impressionnante. Ensuite, au lieu de mourir complètement, il ne mourrait qu'à moitié, son esprit restant sur terre. Il faisait jamais rien de bien, même pas mourir. Ensuite, il perdait tous ses souvenirs, ce qui l'empêchait de savoir quoi que se soit sur lui, et surtout la raison de sa mort.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il avait de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Il pensait avoir contré ça en se faisant des amis près à l'aider, mais il venait de changer d'avis. Il avait toujours une guigne digne du livre des records.

- HIIIIIIIII ! ! ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Ne me chasse pas !

Il fuyait, courant ou flottant, il ne savait pas vraiment, à travers les couloirs déserts de l'école. Pas tout à fait déserts malheureusement, puisqu'il était poursuivit par l'oiseau jaune du monstre de violence, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, il semblait décider à ne pas le lâcher. Il semblait vraiment trèèèèèèès motivé à le rattraper, et à...

...

Il ne savais absolument pas ce que ce piaf avait prévu de lui faire subir, mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour le découvrir. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les animaux et leurs maîtres se ressemblent ?

Hibird, car il s'agissait de lui bien sûr, était enragé. Et puisque son maitre ne comptait pas corriger cet herbivore rebelle, il allait s'en occuper lui même, foi de canari ! Surtout après ce qu'il avait provoqué... Y repenser faisait mal au petit cœur de l'adorable (en temps normal) boule de plume.

* * *

_Il était tranquillement en train de dormir quand son radar à "herbivore-qui-passe-à-travers-les-portes-et-qu'il-faut-punir-sévèrement" se mit en marche. Un herbivore se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école pendant les cours ! C'était impardonnable !_

_- Herbivore ! Herbivore !_

_Hibari releva la tête des papiers concernant une autorisation de sortie quelconque. Il fronça des sourcils. Normalement il aurait fait attention aux dires de son animal, mais ses derniers temps, l'oiseau lançait cette phrase à tort et à travers sans aucune raison. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas entendu ce mot trop de fois, ce qui, en toute honnêteté, était dans l'ordre du possible..._

_Il soupira et se remit à lire le dossier qui l'occupait. Hibird, en voyant cette réaction, décida d'insister et s'envola en pépiant cette phrase avec un ton urgent._

_- Herbivore ! Herbivore ! Herbivore ! Herbivore !_

_Hibari finit par relever à nouveau la tête en soupirant, commençant à s'énerver. Il vérifia la mangeoire de l'oiseau, mais elle était pleine des graines qu'il semblait adorer. Il envoya un regard mécontent à son animal et lui répondit d'un ton cassant._

_- Silence. La fenêtre est ouverte si tu veux faire un tour._

_Hibird en eu le bec pendant. Il ne prenait pas du tout en compte ce qu'il disait ! Vilain maître ! Il fit comprendre son mécontentement en se mettant à piailler de plus belle surprenant Hibari pas la véhémence des cris de l'oiseau. Ce dernier plongea sans prévenir sur lui et un moment il cru qu'il voulait l'attaquer. Le chef de Discipline n'eut pas le temps de se décider à faire quoi que se soit que l'oiseau fut sur son bras gauche où il tira avec ferveur sur sa bande rouge et or sur lequel était marqué son grade. Sans vraiment y penser Hibari fit un mouvement brusque de la main pour empêcher l'oiseau d'abîmer le tissu._

_Hibird en eu le cœur brisé. Il voyait bien que son maitre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il y eu soudain quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Hibari, devinant qui c'était, donna l'autorisation de rentrer sans lâcher son animal des yeux, essayant de comprendre._

_Kusakabe entra sur ses entre-faits, et cligna des yeux en voyant Hibird voler sur place devant son maitre. Normalement, l'oiseau docile était sur son épaule, plus rarement sur sa tête, sur son perchoir ou alors en train de faire un tour dehors. Il fut tellement intrigué qu'il en oublia de fermer la porte immédiatement._

_Hibird sauta sur l'occasion. Il pouvait encore sentir l'herbivore dans le coin. Il ne savait pas exactement où, mais il le trouverait, et l'amènerait jusqu'à son maitre et alors ce dernier verra qu'il avait eu tort en ne lui faisant pas confiance. Il s'éleva avant de fuser vers la porte. Kusakabe n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que l'oiseau était sortit._

_- Kyou-san ! S'alarma le fidèle bras-droit._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, Kusakabe Tetsuya, répondit le Préfet en soupirant, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil._

_Il fronça des sourcils en pensant à son animal. Ça l'ennuyait ce changement de comportement. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un problème digestif..._

_- Kusakabe._

_- Oui ?_

_- Fait moi penser à essayer une autre marque de nourriture pour oiseau. Celle là ne sembla pas convenir à Hibird._

_- Bien._

_Hibari ne le savait pas, mais après être sortit, Hibird avait hésité sur le chemin à prendre. Il y avait tellement de couloir dans cette école, il n'était pas certain de lui. Il avait prit à droite avant de faire demi-tour et d'être repassé devant le bureau du comité de discipline._

_Ce qu'il fait qu'il avait tout entendu de la conversation entre son maitre et son second._

_Il en fut d'abord désespéré. Ces graines étaient si bonnes ! Tellement goûteuses et variées ! Croustillantes et moelleuses ! Il faillit pleurer et puis se reprit avant de foncer dans les couloir, plus furieux que jamais contre l'herbivore qui l'avait (involontairement) privé de sa nourriture. Ça allait se payer !_

* * *

Voilà ce qui motivait Hibird, qui, plus que jamais refusait de lâcher prise. Il rattraperait cet herbivore, le choperait par les oreilles ou les cheveux et de gré ou de force l'amènerait jusqu'à son maître ! Et rien ne l'en empêcherait, même pas... IL AVAIT SAUTÉ PAR LA FENÊTRE ! ! !

Il resta quelques secondes figé sur place avant de voir que la fenêtre était encore fermé et qu'il ne pouvait pas le suivre. Il pépia furieusement et se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver son herbivore fugueur. Non, mais quand on passe par une fenêtre, il faut l'ouvrir d'abord ! C'est comme les portes ! Pourquoi ne respectait-il pas des règles aussi basiques ! !

Tsuna n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de filer par la fenêtre. Il aurait pu passez par le mur, mais s'il y avait une classe derrière, il y avait de forte chance qu'il se précipite sur un élève et qu'il le traverse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas faire ça alors il avait tenté la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait jamais encore fait, ayant eu peur de ce qu'il allait arriver. Ce qui savait était stupide, car pour la énième fois, il était mort bon sang il n'avait plus grand chose à craindre !

Il eu malgré tout très peur en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et ferma les yeux en attendant un impact quelconque. Qui ne vient pas. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui, mais il semblait bien entier, debout sur le sol, bel et bien... Errant. Bref, pas plus mort qu'avant au moins.

Il sursauta en entendant le pépiement furibond d'Hibird et se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait sauté à travers la fenêtre. Maladroitement (il devait être le seul fantôme qui trébuchait sur le vide...) il chercha un endroit où se cacher. L'oiseau ne savait pas toujours exactement où il était, sinon, il l'aurait tout le temps sur le dos. Il devait alors trouver un moyen de lui échapper encore un moment. Il se lasserait bien.

Ce fut alors qu'il courait, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions qu'il vit un bâtiment un peu isolé du bâtiment principal du collège. Il se dit que c'était une bonne idée, et traversa la première porte qu'il vit. Il regarda à peine où il était entré qu'il se précipita sur une fenêtre pour vérifier si l'oiseau ne le suivait pas. Seul les yeux dépassant, il surveilla le ciel, mais ne vit rien de jaune, vif et incroyablement dangereux pour sa taille. Il soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner et d'avoir le souffle coupé.

Il avait dû rentrer dans une salle de sport. Elle semblait être très bien équipée... Il y avait un grand sac de sable suspendu au plafond, des haltères qui n'étaient pas pour la plupart rangées et qui étaient à côté d'un banc de musculation. Des tapis de sports qui avaient de nombreuses marquent étaient collés contre le mur dans le coin. Sur les murs se trouvait des poster de sportifs torse nu, en sueur et avec des gants rouges. Ils saluaient le public ou brandissait une ceinture dorée, ou un trophée. Encore à côté se trouvait des petits sacs de cuirs accroché à un support au plafond. Et tout ça entourait un ring gigantesque.

Boxe. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du petit fantôme, et il regardait toutes ces merveilles découvrant d'autre détails au fur et à mesure.

Absorbé par sa contemplation, il ne vit pas arriver d'une autre salle un élève qui fut surprit de voir quelqu'un de nouveau dans cette salle. Mais sans perdre une minute, il s'exclama, faisant sursauter l'autre :

- Salut ! Tu es là pour t'inscrire au club de boxe à l'EXTRÊME !

Le rugissement surprit Tsuna qui se retourna d'un bloc vers l'autre adolescent. Il ressemblait étonnement aux posters aux murs. Torse nu, avec un simple short de survêtement, il n'avait pas encore de gant, mais Tsuna le voyait se diriger vers un tabouret de bois sur lequel reposait une paire de gant qui avait dû être écarlate et qui était maintenant d'un rouge usé par le temps et l'utilisation.

- Moi je trouve les nouveaux membres EXTRÊMES ! Mais j'aimerais voir ton niveau, si ça te dérange pas ! On a des équipements de rechange si tu n'as pas amené le tien à l'EXTRÊME !

Il conclut sa phrase en tapant des poings, faisant claquer le cuir et sursauter à nouveau Tsuna. Ce dernier pouvait voir la passion flamber dans les yeux gris du sportif. Les cheveux d'un blanc tellement plus clair et plus court que ceux de Gokudera, un étrange pansement sur le nez, une petite cicatrice sur le côté de l'œil gauche, qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué s'il ne l'observait pas vraiment, tant elle était effacée par le temps. Il ne su vraiment pas quoi répondre et couina la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

- Vous... Tu... Peux me voir ?

Ryohei répondit aussi bêtement que la question, clignant des yeux surpris.

- Bah oui à l'EXTRÊME.

Il semblait que cette personne soit quelque peu obsédé par le mot extrême, maintenant que Tsuna y faisait attention. Mais le vrai problème, c'était qu'un autre élève le voit ! Avait-il perdu autant de force à cause de la poursuite avec Hibird ? C'était très embêtant.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Tsuna sursauta quand il remarqua que l'élève c'était approché de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'énergie irradiait de lui, et il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour le ressentir. Étonnamment, ça ne lui faisait pas mal contrairement à l'aura violente de l'élève violent. Il fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

L'air perplexe de l'autre élève passa complètement inaperçu à Ryohei, qui, pour sa défense, était en train d'observer de très près son visage. Il ressentait une impulsion protectrice envers cet élève et se demandait pourquoi. C'est quand (après de longues minutes) il remarqua que le visage doux et rond, les grands yeux lumineux qui irradiait l'innocence lui rappelait vivement ceux de sa sœur. De son adorable petite sœur qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Plus que sa santé.

- Dit, c'est quoi ton EXTRÊME nom ? S'exclama le boxer soudainement.

Tsuna sursauta, il avait presque oublié la présence de l'autre élève, concentré qu'il était sur ses réserves d'énergies (qui semblaient parfaitement normales...). Il répondit plus par réflexe que volontairement.

- T-Tsuna ! Je m'appelle Tsuna...

- Pas de nom de famille ? Demanda Ryohei, intrigué.

- N-Non... Je ne crois pas...

Sans se poser de question sur cette réponse étrange, Ryohei retrouva tout son allant et leva les brans au ciel pour s'exclamer bruyamment.

- C'est un nom EXTRÊME Tsuna ! Bon, maintenant, viens sur le ring que je te teste !

_Q-Quoi ? On en revient à la boxe aussi facilement ?_ Se demanda Tsuna, interloqué.

Mais déjà la main toujours ganté de l'autre tentait de l'attraper avec une vivacité surprenante. N'ayant pas le temps d'éviter le bras qui allait passer à travers lui, il se prépara mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre. Ce fut une bonne chose. Il sentit une bouffé d'énergie si importante que ce qui lui servait de cœur se mit à battre la chamade, envoyant ce qui lui servait de sang jusque dans les oreilles. Il ne vit pas Ryohei trébucher et tomber, surpris de ne pas avoir touché quelque chose et emporté par son élan. Il devait réussir à contrôler cette énergie incroyable.

Ryohei cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, choqué de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'autre personne et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Tsuna était à genoux, les bras autour de son torse, les yeux fermés dans une expression de souffrance. Il voulu se précipiter pour l'aider mais Tsuna recula précipitamment. Pantelant sans raison, il savait qu'un autre contact serait encore plus intense. Mais Ryohei n'essaya plus de l'aider. Il venait de s'apercevoir d'un étonnant détail.

Il pouvait voir le banc de musculation à travers l'élève...

Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, se frotta les yeux, mais il arrivait toujours à voir le banc et quelques haltères dispersé autour... Il resta bouche bée à essayer de comprendre ce phénomène.

Tsuna expira fébrilement. L'énergie commençait enfin à se dissiper. C'était quoi cet humain ? Qu'il était étrange ! Il n'avait encore pas ressentit quelque chose de semblable. Normalement il ressentait les émotions des personnes qu'il traversait, et se sentait agressé par elles, mais là, il n'avait quasiment rien ressentit à par la passion du sport et la joie de rencontrer un futur nouveau membre du club. L'intensité de ses sentiments était immense et très inhabituel.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de fusil, se scrutant comme on scrute quelqu'un qui n'est pas ordinaire, avec à la fois de la curiosité, de la fascination et de l'appréhension. Et soudainement, Ryohei se redressa les yeux brillants et un grand sourire. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Tsuna devina ce qu'il allait dire.

- EXTRÊME ! ! !

Il l'aurait parié. Il fut en revanche prit à revers par ce qui suivit.

- Tu bouges tellement vite qu'on dirait que tu es transparent !

Tsuna transpira. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ryohei continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu dois avoir un jeu de jambe unique ! Il faut absolument que tu rentres dans le club ! ! !

Tsuna se mit à transpirer abondamment. Vraiment unique, cet humain...

* * *

Tsuna essaya désespérément de convaincre Ryohei qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à la boxe. Mais Ryohei confondait "ne pouvait pas" mais "ne voulait pas" et s'insurgeait, disant qu'avec un talent pareil, il pouvait devenir vraiment bon ! Tsuna avait beau lui dire, lui répéter plusieurs fois que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas possible, tout ce qu'il disant semblait rentré dans une oreille et ressortir par une autre.

- Mais je ne suis pas vivant ! Finit-il par dire, désespéré. Je suis mort ! Un fantôme, un esprit, je ne peux pas faire de boxe !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ! Avec un peu de volonté on peut tout réussir à l'EXTRÊME ! ! ! Rejoint le club de boxe, Tsuna !

Tsuna ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire quand ils entendirent la sonnerie de l'école. Ryohei se renfrogna et grogna.

- Déjà le début des cours. Faut allez en classe.

Tsuna le regarda d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

- Euh... Ce n'est pas le début des cours, c'est la fin...

- Quoi ?

- ... C'est l'heure du déjeuner. La pause de midi...

- C'est déjà l'heure de manger? C'est passé EXTRÊMEMENT vite ! !

Tsuna comprit avec effarement que cet élève avait séché toute la matinée sans le savoir, occupé qu'il était à pratiquer son sport. Il leva les mains et recula doucement vers la sortie.

- D-Désolé, Sasagawa-san, mais... Je dois y aller. J'ai des amis... Ils m'attendent, alors...

- Attend ! Tu n'as EXTRÊMEMENT pas signé-

Tsuna n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Avec un cri terrifié, il s'enfuit, _à travers la porte fermé_. Les yeux de Ryohei s'agrandirent face à ce nouveau tour de force, mais au lieu d'être effrayé, il n'en fut que plus motivé à avoir cette personne dans son club. Il s'élança à sa suite, toujours torse nu et avec ses gants de boxe.

Tsuna ne voulait qu'une seul chose, c'est que cette journée de dingue se termine. C'était pourtant rare qu'il souhaite ça, car ça signifiait se retrouver seul, mais cette journée était maudite. D'abord l'oiseau jaune qui le poursuis comme un beau diable dans les couloirs de l'école, et ensuite un sportif obsédé par son sport et un peu simple d'esprit qui le harcelait...

Avec un soupir de désespoir il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous habituel, l'arbre isolé où il pouvait être tranquille. Il fut soulagé en s'approchant d'entendre les chamailleries habituelles de ses deux amis.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que je porte ton déjeuner, grommelait Gokudera.

- Ahah, j'y peux rien, j'ai toujours le bras de cassé, je ne peux rien porter de lourd.

- Il est en assez bon état pour faire des signes débiles en cours !

- C'était pour répondre à Tsuna !

- N'implique pas le Juudaime dans tes bêtises ! Vociféra l'argenté.

- D'ailleurs je me demande où il peut être, continua Yamamoto sans faire attention à la remarque.

- Les gars ! S'exclama Tsuna.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et se détendirent. Yamamoto lui sourit et lui fit un signe de sa main gauche.

- Tsuna ! Par ici !

- Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ?

- Gokudera, il ne peut vraiment rien m'arriver, tu sais, répondit doucement le fantôme en s'asseyant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant pour moi.

- Je me demandais juste si vous n'aviez pas eu un problème d'énergie... Répondit le fidèle ami, l'air penaud.

- Non, bien au contraire, répondit Tsuna en soupirant.

Les deux vivants se jetèrent un coup d'œil, surprit par le comportement de leur ami. Yamamoto prit la parole.

- Tu as un problème Tsuna ?

Tsuna les regarda et se dit qu'après tout, c'était fait pour ça les amis. Il leur raconta sa rencontre très spéciale avec le boxer et son obsession pour ce sport ainsi que sa détermination à le faire rentrer dans un club de sport.

- Et c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard, finit-il. J'ai passé un bon moment à essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible que je rentre dans son club, mais il ne voulait rien entendre !

- Embêter le Juudaime ainsi… Gronda Gokudera, les yeux sombres.

Il se mit à grommeler des injures et des menaces de mort sous sa barbe tandis que Tsuna se tournait vers Yamamoto qui prit la parole.

- Le capitaine du club de boxe, c'est Sasagawa Ryohei sempai. Il est effectivement très passionné par son sport, et cherche toujours de nouvelles recrus pour partager sa passion. Il se rend souvent dans d'autre club pour leur proposer de changer d'activité si celle-là ne leur conviens pas. Heureusement, il est très gentil et vraiment sincère que la plupart des capitaines des autres clubs ne le prennent pas mal. Son énergie est tellement communicative !

Ça Tsuna pouvait le confirmer. _Très_ communicative...

- Quelques jours après mon dernier match il est venu me voir, se rappela Yamamoto. Mais il ne m'a pas demander de rentrer dans son club comme je m'y attendait.

- Ah ? Il a fait quoi ? Demanda Tsuna, vraiment intrigué.

- Il m'a félicité pour mon jeu avec une solennité étonnante, répondit Yamamoto avec un grand sourire un peu gêné. Qu'il respectait une passion aussi pure que la mienne et espérait bien que je continu à encourager mon équipe à faire briller les couleurs de Namimori.

Tsuna haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris. Voilà un comportement qui paraissait normal, loin de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais ses espoirs furent de courte duré. Yamamoto se gratta le derrière de la tête avant de rajouter avec un grand sourire.

- Et puis il est parti en courant, criant quelque chose à propos d'un jogging. J'ai été très surpris, et mon équipe était bouche bée.

Gokudera renifla dédaigneusement. Son opinion sur les sportifs n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Les épaules de Tsuna s'affaissèrent. Il imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il avait pu crier.

- EXTRÊME ! ! !

- Oui, c'est ça qu'il a dit. Tu l'imites bien Tsuna.

Tsuna cligna de grands yeux surpris.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit...

- Je t'ai EXTRÊMEMENT retrouvé, Tsuna !

- HIIIIIIIIII !

Ils furent trois à sauter sur leur pied, l'un effrayé, l'autre éberlué et le dernier enragé. Un adolescent leur fonçait dessus, un simple short comme habit ainsi que de gros gant de boxe rouge. Il transpirait que légèrement alors qu'il laissait de la poussière derrière lui tant il allait vite.

- Inscrit toi dans mon club de boxe ! ! ! Fut bien sûr la première chose qu'il dit arrivé au pied de l'arbre.

Une veine explosa sur le front de Gokudera et il se campa devant son fantôme, l'air meurtrier. Il n'hésita pas à fusiller du regard son ainé, et ce dernier haussa un sourcil, stupéfait par ce comportement belliqueux.

- Laisse le Juudaime tranquille ! S'exclama un Gokudera furieux.

- Juudaime ? Connait pas. Moi je veux juste que Tsuna rejoigne mon club ! Il est EXTRÊME ! Répondit énergiquement Ryohei.

- C'est lui Juudaime ! S'énerva l'argenté. Espèce de tête de pelouse vide !

- Ooh ! Pourquoi tu me traites de tête de pelouse, tête de poulpe ! Rétorqua Ryohei, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Tako-head !

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à se lancer des insultes sans queue ni tête, tandis que Tsuna désespérait de leur faire retrouver leur calme. Heureusement, Yamamoto vit son inquiétude, et malgré son bras immobilisé, il s'approcha des deux impétueux et essaya de les calmer.

- Mah, mah~... Du calme sempai, Gokudera. Vous faites peur à Tsuna !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Gokudera oubli le boxeur et se précipite sur son cher fantôme pour s'excuser. Pendant que Tsuna lui assurait qu'il était pardonné, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas (non pas la peine de faire sepukku !), Ryohei regardait la scène, perplexe. Il était toujours énervé, et ne comprenait pas ce comportement violent. Il voulait juste que Tsuna rejoigne son club à l'EXTRÊME ! Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça !

- Tsuna ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rejoindre mon club ! Revint-il à la charge.

Gokudera lui lança un regard noir en grondant, et Tsuna poussa un profond soupir tout en suppliant du regard Yamamoto de lui expliquer, car lui ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le problème (même s'il doutait que même de son vivant il aurait accepté de pratiquer un sport aussi violent...) mais qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas. Yamamoto n'hésita pas bien sûr à répondre à l'appel de détresse de son ami.

- Sempai, ce n'est pas que Tsuna ne veut pas, mais c'est qu'il ne peut pas, tu vois ?

- Quoi, il est déjà inscrit à un autre club sportif ?

Gokudera tiqua.

- Non, il n'est pas inscrit à un autre club, c'est juste-

- Il est inscrit à un club d'art ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il ferma les poings, une veine palpitante sur le front. Calmons-nous.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il… N'est pas complètement humain, sempai…

Ryohei le regarda sans comprendre. Yamamoto commença à saisir ce que voulait dire Tsuna et se disait que les rumeurs qui couraient sur le capitaine de boxe à la tête plus dure que la pierre n'étaient peut-être pas exagérées. La veine sur le front de Gokudera explosa en même temps que sa patience limitée.

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ! C'est un fantôme ! Il ne peut pas participer à un club ! Il n'est même pas capable de saisir quoi que se soit !

Ryohei se renfrogna et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Yamamoto intervint juste à temps.

- Sempai, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était un peu… Transparent ?

- Si bien sûr !

Il y eu un moment de silence. Tsuna baissa la tête, sachant la raison qu'avait imaginée le sportif.

- Il se déplace EXTRÊMEMENT vite, c'est pour ça !

Yamamoto ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il finit par avoir un rire nerveux et lança un regard d'excuse vers l'esprit désespéré. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Tsuna soupira et reprit doucement la parole.

- Euh… Sempai ? Commença-t-il.

Ryohei se tourna vers lui, souriant et espérant. Tsuna avait presque des remords à détruire cet espoir.

- Quand… Quand tu as essayé de m'attraper le bras pour me faire monter sur le ring, tu n'as pas senti quelque chose de bizarre ?

Yamamoto perdit son sourire et Gokudera s'assombri encore plus. Ils savaient tout les deux combien c'était douloureux pour leur amis quand quelqu'un le traversait. Ils attendirent la réponse du troisième année. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et essaya de croiser les bras comme il pouvait avec ses gants démesurés. Étrange comme ils s'étaient habitués à sa tenue excentrique rapidement…

- Du froid, répondit-il soudain. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir plongé le bras dans un seau de glace.

Son ton si sérieux tout à coup pris les trois compères à revers. Et puis Ryohei continua d'un ton on ne peut plus sûr de soi.

- Mais c'est parce que tu as esquivé EXTRÊMEMENT vite que j'ai eu cette impression !

Tsuna soupira tandis que Yamamoto et Gokudera fixais Ryohei comme s'il était l'unique survivant de son espèce. Tsuna décida de tenter quelque chose qui l'effrayait un peu. Il s'approcha du boxeur et lui effleura le bras. Ryohei frissonna à nouveau et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je bouge vite que tu ne me vois pas complètement, ou que tu as froid en me touchant… C'est juste que je ne fais pas complètement parti de ce monde sempai.

- …

- …

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua l'adolescent à la cicatrice.

Gokudera leva les mains au ciel et Yamamoto mit sa main valide sur son épaule, espérant le calmer, mais ne réussissant qu'à l'agacer encore plus. Tsuna réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus, et tenta de se rendre invisible. Les yeux de Ryohei s'écarquillèrent quand l'image de Tsuna commença à se troubler. Il cligna des yeux pour mieux voir, mais le temps de faire cette simple action, et Tsuna avait disparu. Il regarda avec frénésie autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace du seconde année. Et il avait pourtant une très belle vu sur le campus. Il regarda dans l'arbre mais ne vit rien. Il se tourna vers les deux autres adolescents qui ne semblaient pas paniqués de voir leur ami disparaitre ainsi.

- Où est partit Tsuna ?

- Ahah. Il n'est pas parti sempai, fit Yamamoto avec un petit sourire.

- Tch.

Gokudera avait décidé qu'ignorer les bêtises de cette personne était la meilleure chose à faire. Le Juudaime n'aurait pas aimé qu'il s'énerve à nouveau.

_"Je suis là sempai. Tu peux m'entendre ?"_

Ryohei eu un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine en entendant cette voix d'outre tombe. Une vieille leçon d'un de ses cousins qui voulait devenir prêtre lui revint à l'esprit.

* * *

_Il était jeune, plus jeune de quelques année, mais avait déjà cette passion pour la boxe. Il allait rentrer au collège seulement dans quelques mois. Mais il avait atterrit à l'hôpital après que des personnes plus âgées aient utilisé sa sœur pour le piéger. Il n'avait eu presque rien à par une blessure à la tête, mais ses parents avaient insistés pour qu'il passe un scanner pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de dommage interne. Et les médecins avait trouvé plus prudent qu'il reste à l'hôpital une nuit au cas où. Il menaçait de mourir d'ennuie, mais heureusement sa sœur était venu lui rendre visite avec son cousin._

_Il aimait beaucoup son cousin, c'était lui qui l'avait initié à la boxe, et il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ça. Et maintenant il accompagnait et protégeait sa sœur à sa place alors que la pauvre était traumatisée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle pensait que c'était de sa faute s'il avait été blessé ainsi et culpabilisait beaucoup. Il jura de tout faire pour que plus jamais un air aussi perdu ne s'affiche sur son visage._

_Celui de son cousin n'avait pas l'air perdu, bien au contraire. Il montrait une colère froide qu'il affichait rarement. Et soudain il explosa, maudissant ces gamins au purgatoire pour être aussi pervertis en étant aussi jeune. Et bientôt il passa aux parents irresponsables qui n'avaient pas éduqué leur engeance et qui avait mit la vie de ses cousins en danger, ainsi que gâcher celle de leur propres enfant._

_La colère de leur cousin normalement plus posé, même s'il restait très énergique, stupéfia les deux enfants qui échangèrent un regard amusé. Kyoko essaya de le calmer alors que Ryohei éclatait de rire. Leur cousin fini par se contrôler. Ils discutèrent du destin de ces gamins, de la punition qui le attendait de toute les manières au bout du chemin, et de fils en aiguilles, ils parlèrent de la religion de leur cousin qui différait de la leur, ou alors au contraire des croyances communes, comme celle des fantômes._

_- Parfois, l'esprit de quelqu'un qui meurt, mais qui ne peut pas trouver le repos même dans le sommeil éternel reste sur terre sous forme d'ectoplasme._

_- Tu plaisantes, Nii-san, avait répondu sa sœur de sa voix fluette. Les fantômes ça n'existe pas._

_- Je suis très sérieux, Kyoko, avait-il continué, étonnement sérieux. Le rôle des prêtres, c'est d'aider les vivants à accepter la mort des proches, mais aussi d'apaiser les âmes des morts pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver la paix._

_- C'est EXTRÊME ! Avait-il alors répondu avec enthousiasme._

_Son cousin qui lui ressemblait tellement (à part les cheveux qu'il avait d'un noir corbeau) avait rit de bon cœur avant d'ajouter avec la même énergie :_

_- AMEN à eux !_

_Kyoko avait rajouté, l'air rêveuse._

_- J'aimerais bien en rencontrer un, un jour…_

_Leur cousin normalement si joyeux pris un air triste. Avec un ton solennel qu'ils ne leur connaissaient pas, il leur dit :_

_- J'espère bien que ça ne se produira jamais. Si les fantômes restent sur terre, c'est qu'ils ont une raison. Ils ont connus le plus souvent une fin tragique, ou violente. Ils sont perdus, et n'arrivent pas à retrouver le chemin de la paix. C'est notre devoir, aux prêtres, aux médiums, de les aider à accepter leur mort avec sérénité._

_- Oh… Les pauvres, dit sa sœur d'une petite voix triste._

_Il hocha la tête avec force, et grinça des dents. Il avait oublié sa blessure. Bien entendu, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa sœur se précipite sur lui en le grondant de son inconscience, et que son cousin éclate de rire. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, au grand dam de sa cher Kyoko qui soupira en secouant la tête._

* * *

Ryohei avait du mal à y croire. Il avait finit par en voir un, un de ces esprits. Et en plus, deux de ses kohais semblaient le connaitre et le fréquenter régulièrement, comme si cet état de fait était tout à fait normal. Il bégaya une question :

- Qu'est-ce que… Comment… Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

Tsuna eu un air attristé qui n'allait pas sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien à par de mon prénom. Ni de ma vie, ni de ma mort… Ni de ma famille…

- Juudaime… Souffla Gokudera.

Tsuna se tut et ses yeux se firent lointains. Yamamoto tenta de lui passer le bras par-dessus les épaules avant de se souvenir qu'il ne devait pas. Il serra le poing, et dit :

- On va t'aider à te souvenir, Tsuna. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le petit esprit sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée. Je sais. Merci les gars.

- Toujours pour vous, Juudaime, fit sérieusement l'amateur d'explosif.

Yamamoto acquiesça à son tour avec un grand sourire. Ryohei avait regardé l'échange d'un œil curieux. Cette personne l'intéressait beaucoup, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, rien que le fait d'être un fantôme était extrême, et excitait l'énergique sportif. Mais en plus, il avait un air d'innocent qui lui rappelait étrangement sa sœur, et ses instincts de grand frère en étaient exacerbés. Les paroles de son cousin sur leur rôle à aider les esprits à reposer en paix termina de le convaincre.

- Je t'aiderais aussi, Tsuna ! Rugit-il, faisant sursauter les autres.

- A-Ah ? Fit Tsuna, stupéfait.

Gokudera voulut pester contre le boxeur, mais ce dernier continua sur sa lancée, les yeux flamboyant d'énergie :

- J'aiderais Tsuna à se rappeler de son identité pour qu'il repose en paix à l'EXTRÊME !

Jetant ses bras en l'air pour souligner sa décision, les trois autres avaient l'impression qu'il rayonnait de l'intérieur. En voyant ça, Gokudera comprit immédiatement trois choses dignes du génie qu'il était. Une veine apparue sur son front en comprenant qu'il n'y avait sûrement aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Une autre veine apparue, menaçant d'exploser quand il comprit que leur groupe allait encore s'agrandir, avec un autre sportif en plus. Et la troisième veine explosa en comprenant que le temps où lui et son fantôme étaient seuls était bel et bien révolu.

- Espèce de… Saleté de TÊTE DE PELOUSE !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as EXTRÊMEMENT dit, tête de poulpe ! !

- T'as bien entendu !

- Go-Gokudera ! Paniqua Tsuna. Du calme ! Toi aussi sempai !

- Pas de ça entre nous, Tsuna ! Appelle moi ONII-SAN à l'EXTRÊME ! !

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Ahahah ! C'est super Tsuna, tu as gagné un grand-frère !

- Mais…

- Ne t'impose pas ainsi au Juudaime, tête de pelouse ! Qui voudrait d'un grand frère aussi débile !

- EXTRÊMEMENT FURIEUX ! Retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Tako-head !

- Je n'ai pas une tête de poulpe !

- Mah mah~… Du calme vous deux !

Bien entendu, ils n'écoutèrent pas, et les quelques élèves qui passèrent dans le coin pour une balade digestive purent entendre leur différents de loin. Beaucoup se demandèrent ce qui se passait entre ces trois personnalités de leur collège. D'un côté un génie délinquant chaud comme la braise, de l'autre leur capitaine de baseball, aussi populaire que craquant, et enfin, d'un an leur ainé, le capitaine du club de boxe, connu pour son énergie infatigable et son tempérament plus vif que son cerveau. Sans parler qu'il était le grand-frère de l'idole de l'école.

Jamais ils n'auraient pu savoir que ce qui liait ces personnes si peu semblable était un petit esprit qui désespérait de leur faire retrouver un peu de bon sens.

* * *

Tsuna avait ressentit un besoin de s'isoler, pour bien assimiler les événements de ce matin, aussi était-il monté sur le toit, un des endroits où il se sentait le mieux. La première chose, c'était la découverte d'une autre personne capable de le voir. Il s'habituait presque à ce fait. Mais il avait un gros problème. Il ne comprenait plus sa transparence. Au début, il croyait qu'il était invisible de nature, et que quand il le souhaitait, ou quand il avait une baisse d'énergie, il redevenait visible aux yeux de certains. Mais voilà, ce qui c'était passé ce matin prouvait cette théorie fausse.

L'énergie qu'il avait reçu du contact avec "Onii-san" puisqu'il voulait qu'il l'appelle ainsi avait rechargé ses batteries pour un bon moment. Il craignait même ne plus avoir besoin de dormir avant quelques jours, ce qui allait rendre ses nuits très longues, seul dans ce bâtiment. Il était cependant resté visible aux yeux de Ryohei, qui l'avait poursuivit et rattrapé.

Il ne comprenait plus rien…

Heureusement pour son cerveau, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps. Il eu brusquement un mauvais pressentiment mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'un cri triomphant retentit dans les airs. Reconnaissant le timbre aigue, les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et il leva la tête pour rencontrer un Hibird victorieux… _Qui piquait droit sur lui_.

- Gah !

Alors qu'il pensait que l'animal allait le traverser et s'écraser à terre, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau du crâne et fut projeté à terre.

- Ite-te-te-te… Comment tu as fait ça ? Ça fait mal !

Gémissant, il massa la bosse qui se formait tout en relevant la tête, des larmes dans les yeux. Comment avait fait ce piaf pour le percuter ? Il ne trouva pas de réponse, car il fut à nouveau attaqué férocement par une boule de plume de cinquante grammes maximum (soixante quand mouillé) et de cinq centimètre de diamètre (quand il se gonflait les plumes). Et c'était cet animal qui gagnait haut la main, car il avait comme armes quelques choses d'imparables. Un bec qui n'était certes long que de quelques millimètres, mais était aussi pointue qu'une aiguille, ainsi qu'une paires de patte qui comportait chaque quatre serres acérées comme des rasoirs.

- Ite ! Arrête ! Sto-Ite, ite, ite ! Ça suffit-ITE !

Le pauvre Tsuna ne pouvait que crier et supplier une trêve alors qu'il était attaqué de toute par, et sans interruption. Quand Hibird fut satisfait de la punition pour l'avoir privé de ses céréales préférés, il commença par pincer une mèche de cheveux et tira fermement en direction de la porte, résolut d'emmener l'herbivore rebelle devant son maitre.

Mais Tsuna n'était pas d'accord, pas le moins du monde. Se tenant fermement le cuir chevelu, il releva les yeux vers l'animal et s'insurgea :

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles comme ça !

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une réponse, aussi fut-il surprit (mais ravit) quand l'oiseau lâcha ses cheveux pour se mettre à pépier d'un ton certain :

- Herbivore ! Herbivore !

- … Quoi herbivore, fit Tsuna en se massant à nouveau le cuir chevelu.

Hibird se renfrogna en constatant que les marques de griffure et de picotage qu'il avait infligé à l'herbivore rebelle avaient déjà disparu sans laisser de traces. C'était normal, il n'était qu'un petit oiseau. Mais cet herbivore garderait longtemps les marques que lui ferait son maitre. C'est pour ça qu'il s'exclama joyeusement :

- Kamikorosu ! Kamikorosu !

Tsuna transpira. Mordu à mort ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?... Attendez, il avait déjà entendu cette phrase… Ce n'était pas cet humain aux cheveux noir qui l'avait blessé rien qu'à son aura colérique ? C'était le propriétaire ce cet oiseau ! Ce… Ce piaf voulait l'emmener chez son maitre ?

- Non ! Répondit-il en croisant les bras.

Il secoua la tête pour souligner ses propos.

- Pas question.

Les yeux d'Hibird se rétrécirent, et une aura très sombre l'entoura brusquement, terrifiant Tsuna. Cet animal passait bien trop de temps avec son maître !

Un autre combat épique à l'issue courue d'avance se serait peut-être déroulé sur ce toit si la porte de l'extérieur n'avait pas grincé en s'ouvrant doucement. Tsuna et Hibird se tournèrent ensemble vert la porte de ferraille verte, Hibird imaginant avec joie que c'était son maitre qui venait pour faire une sieste à l'air libre. Son air soudainement joyeux ne fut pas pour rassurer Tsuna qui lui fixait la porte avec angoisse.

Mais à la grande surprise des deux combattant, ce ne fut pas le violent préfet qui apparu. Ce ne fut même pas un garçon, mais une jeune fille à l'air timide. Elle referma soigneusement la porte avant de déplisser sa jupe. Tsuna remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école, et qu'elle semblait avoir une étrange coiffure, vu de derrière. Elle se tourna vers eux, et ils purent constater qu'elle portait un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit. Son œil gauche, d'un rare violet assortit à ses cheveux fixait Tsuna d'une telle manière qu'il su que ce n'était pas un coup de chance.

Brusquement, il se souvint d'elle. Il l'avait déjà vu régulièrement dans les couloirs, en train de discrètement regarder ses amis. Mais il avait eu plusieurs fois l'impression que c'était lui qu'elle fixait, sans en être sûr, car il se croyait invisible.

- Bonjour, Yurei-san.

Elle s'inclina, et Tsuna se sentit obligé de lui répondre avant même de comprendre ses paroles. Yurei-san. Elle savait qu'il était un fantôme, et ne semblait apparemment pas du tout surprise.

- Tu-Tu peux me voir aussi !

- Oui.

Il devait avoir un réel problème avec ses pouvoirs, être ainsi visible pour tout le monde et pouvoir subir les attaques d'un oiseau psychopathe. L'unique œil de la jeune fille glissa sur l'oiseau immobile.

- Cet animal est doté d'une étonnante empathie, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est capable de vous voir et de vous toucher.

- A-Ah…

Empathie ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Je suppose que si vous errez encore sur terre, c'est vous ne voulez pas partir de vous-même vers le monde de l'au-delà…

- Eh ?

- Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en prendre aux élèves de cette école.

Elle pivota son bassin sur le côté, les jambes légèrement fléchies dans une position offensive. Dans ses mains apparurent soudainement un trident aux pointes visiblement effilées. Sûrement plus effilées que le bec d'Hibird. Et bien plus long. Tsuna se sentit blêmir en imaginant la douleur si cette lance pouvait le toucher comme cet oiseau.

- Désolée, Yurei-san. Mais je dois abréger vos souffrances maintenant. Reposez en paix, de gré ou de force.

* * *

Et voici l'apparition de deux personnages dans le même chapitre ! Ainsi que les péripéties de notre cher Hibird ! X3

Je l'adore cet oiseau, il est tellement adorable~ Et puis j'adore EvilHibird. *w*

J'espère avoir fait Ryohei assez lent d'esprit pour être amusant, sans tomber dans l'absurde. Il faut me le dire si c'est le cas, car j'ai du mal à écrire ce personnage. Une des raisons du retard de ce chapitre. Une parmi tant d'autre… -'

Quant à l'autre personnage, si vous ne devinez pas qui c'est, honte sur vous ! Je connais un certain ananas qui va vous hantez jusqu'en enfer ! U.U

Bref ! Heureuse d'être de retour et d'avoir pu vous divertir une fois de plus ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire et que vous aimerez la suite !

Ah, et on m'a signalé que le lien ne fonctionnait pas. :/ Désolée pour ça j'ai du faire une erreur. Pour être sûr, faite une recherche Google sur "fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net". C'est le premier site qui est proposé, change point org. En espérant que ça vous aide !

Autre chose. Je suis sûr Facebook maintenant. '-' °°° Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment me servir, car je ne suis pas du tout fan de ces réseaux sociaux (j'y vais jamais, à par pour jouer. XD), mais bon. J'essaierai de rester en contact avec mes lecteurs grâce à ça ! ^^

Si vous êtes intéressés, c'est "Lascka Fanfiction". Envoyez moi un MP avant que je sache qui accepter ! Je n'accepte pas toutes les demandes, seulement quand je sais que vous êtes des lecteurs.

Si vous trouvez "Lascka Fiesta", c'est normal, c'est moi aussi, mais c'est mon compte pour rester en contact avec des joueurs d'un MMORPG. Je n'accepterais donc pas de demande d'amis avec ce compte s'ils ne jouent pas à ce jeu.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour maintenant. À bientôt j'espère ! ^^


	7. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
